


WEBCAM

by Allenwalker249



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Implied Mpreg, Incest, M/M, Omega Verse, Severus Omega - Freeform, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Tobias Alfa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 34,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenwalker249/pseuds/Allenwalker249
Summary: [TERMINADO] El era un omega y su padre un alfa. Severus jamás creyó que la relación padre e hijo se vería  afectada por el trabajó que había conseguido como stream, ser Un webcam no era fácil y menos si tu padre era tu asistente. ¿serán capaces de aguantar la tentación?
Relationships: Severus Snape/Tobias Snape
Comments: 62
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo número uno.**  
  


Tobías no entendía por que la vida le estaba jugando tan mal los últimos meses, había sido despedido de su trabajó por tan solo olvidar su casco protector en casa (Casco que debía regresar) aunque era obvio que lo echarían por cualquier cosa. El ingeniero y él habían tenido una discusión dos semanas atrás y aunque el pretexto de su expulsión era bastante ridículo, Tobías no se molestó en discutir, si bien era un alfa lo suficientemente cualificado para darle una paliza al ingeniero (que también era una alfa como él) no quería más problemas. No quería más karma.

—Estoy en casa, Severus.—El alfa casi grito, pero no recibió respuesta de su hijo.

Posiblemente su hijo estaba ocupado con ese trabajo que había conseguido tres meses atrás. Severus había encontrado un trabajo de agente en call center desde casa (bastante cómodo a decir verdad) ahora los trabajos eran más cómodos para los jóvenes y aunque Tobías dudo de su hijo inicialmente, luego recordó que habían chicos que se ganaban la vida siendo youtubers, así que bueno.. No había nada malo en contestar llamadas desde casa, tal vez podría pedirle a Severus que le enseñará para pedir un vacante en la empresa para la cual trabajaba, aunque para ser honestos el alfa no tenía la mejor de las paciencias.

Cuando Tobías se quitó los zapatos y colocó su primer pié en uno de los escalones de la escalera, el alfa pudo oler a gran escala el olor de su hijo, pero no era cualquier olor, las feromonas de Severus estaban impregnadas incluso las paredes de la casa. Tobías se preguntó si Severus estaría siendo víctima de el celo, no había otra explicación para ese olor.

El alfa se enfrentó ante la desición de subir o no subir, finalmente optó por subir al segundo piso e ir a la habitación de Severus para corroborar su estado, tocó la puerta levemente a la espera de que escuchar la voz de su hijo y aunque la escuchó a los oídos de Tobías sólo llegaron gemidos, el hombre de cabeza rapada soltó un suspiró, y decidió abrir la puerta (sabiendo bien que posiblemente aquello avergonzaría a su hijo) pero.. Tobías ¡jamás! ¡Jamás de los jamases estuvo preparando para aquella escena!

Severus, su delgado y frágil hijo ¡Estaba casi desnudo! Y con un... con un ¡¡Con un enorme vibrador en su..!!

—Pero que demonios.—Tobías casi gritó, pero Severus no le había escuchado, estaba frente a la laptop y con uno enormes audífonos colocados.

Tobías enrojeció de la rabia, pero cuando quiso acercarse notó que no podía moverse. ¡Petrificado! Se había petrificado. Su cuerpo no respondía a sus movimientos así que con la rabia incrementado aún más en su ser tuvo que tragarse todo ese jodido espectáculo hasta que su hijo se corrió.

—B-bueno, aquí acaba este stream. Hasta la próxima, chicos..—Murmuró el omega agotado. El chico de cabello negro hasta los hombros era ignorante de la presencia de su padre, sus ojos fijos a la cámara del computador.—Gracias por sus monedas y colaboraciones.—Severus hizo un guiño y bajo la pantalla de la laptop finalizando con su presentación aquella tarde.

El omega se dejó caer hacia atrás, el vibrador se deslizó fuera de su esfínter al abrir sus piernas. Mierda, aquello había durado más de lo que había pensando, por suerte su padre aún no.. Severus ladeo su vista, el chico se atragantó mientras trataba de taparse con completo.—¿P-Papá?—Tartamudeo.

Tobías respiró profundo y trono sus dedos.

  * ♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡



La mejilla del omega estaba enrojecida después del fuerte bofetón que había recibido. Al menos no fue víctima de una paliza (La cual esperó) el café de su padre humeaba y el té que se había preparado igualmente, ambos estaban sentados en el pequeño comedor de la cocina, frente a frente.

—Dale gracias a Dios que te di la paliza que te merecías ¡¿Ese el dichoso trabajo que decías tener?!—Tobías alzo la voz haciendo que el omega se estremeciera.-Dejaras de hacer esa mierda ya.

Severus respiró profundo, había cumplido los dieciocho años el enero pasado, ya era mayor de edad y podía hacer lo que quisiera.—No encontré nada más, papá. ¡Con eso hemos podido pagar las facturas y comprar comida! ¿O que crees? ¿Qué con el dinero que ganas semanal podemos pagar la luz, el gas, el agua? ¿La suscripción al periódico? ¿El Internet? ¿La comida, ropa, productos de limpieza?-Le preguntó.

Observó la ira en los ojos de su padre y aunque estaba vez se estaba ganando una paliza prosiguió.-con ese trabajo es que hemos podido mantenernos por que si fuera por el tuyo a duras penas comeríamos.

  
El mayor gruño como si de un perro se tratará.—Lo dices sintiéndote muy orgulloso, Severus ¿Y si alguno de mis amigos te ve en una jodida página? ¿Qué voy a decirles?—Le preguntó.—No eres un jodido calentón, así que dejaras ese trabajo.

Severus bebió del té quemándose.—¿Por qué saliste tan temprano del trabajo?-Preguntó ignorando aquella petición. El alfa se removió en su silla.

—Me despidieron.—Tobias no lo oculto.-Pero mañana saldré muy temprano a buscar un nuevo trabajo.  
Severus rodó los ojos.—De milagro encontraste ese, papá.—El pelinegro dio otro sorbo y respirando profundo habló.—La página en donde hago mis presentaciones...

—Desnudos.-Corrigió el mayor a su hijo.

—Presentaciones.—Repitió Severus.—No entra cualquier persona. Tienes que pagar una membresía y los pagos se hacen en dólares, sólo transferencias mediante tarjetas de créditos o bonos, tus amigos, ni los pobretones entre los que vivimos tienen tal dinero para hacer eso. La página es privada y confiada, no tengo muchos seguidores pero los que he conseguido me han dado para vivir.

  
Tobías bebió del café.

—¿Estas tratando de convencerme para que te deje seguir en esa jodida página? Estas loco, Severus.

  
El omega se mordió los labios con fuerza.—Soy mayor de edad así que no tengo que pedirte permiso. Si no quieres qué lo haga en casa lo haré en un motel.—Le expresó.—Gano dos dólares por cada persona que entra a mi presentación y hay pedidos especiales me otorgan cinco, en mi último stream entraron ciento cincuenta personas no es mucho pero .. ¿Sabes cuanto gane, papá? Cuatrocientos dólares en menos de tres horas.

Tobías estuvo a punto de escupir el café.—No seas un jodido mentiroso, Severus.-el alfa se colocó de pie para buscar un trapo y limpiar las gotas que habían caído sobre la mesa.

Severus sacó su celular del bolsillo y entró rápidamente a la aplicación de su cuenta bancaria. Dígito la cable y cuando entró, busco la cifra acumulada en su cuenta y extendió el celular a su padre.

—En estos casi cuatro meses he ganado casi veinte mil dólares papá, en mi cuenta sólo tengo once mil porqué lo otro lo he gastado aquí en casa.

Tobías agarro el celular y observo la cifra.—El porno da


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo número dos.**

Tobías tomo asiento junto a Severus mientras este trataba de convencerlo finalmente de aceptar aquella descabellada propuesta, sin dejarse convencer llevo la botella de cerveza a su boca y dio un gran sorbo.—por mucho que me guste la pornografía no dejaré que mi hijo se vuelta actor porno.—Sentenció.

Severus soltó un largo suspiró.—No es porno, son presentaciones eróticas.—su padre parecía seguir en negación desde que se enteró de lo que hacía, ya habían pasado dos días desde eso.—Mira, las presentaciones en la madrugada son mejor pagadas, pero obviamente no podía hacerlas contigo aquí, los stream en la tardé eran los únicos que podía realizar. Si compro más material y algunos juguetes aumentaría el cobro de las visitas y no ganaría cuatro ciento por noche si no más de mil. **1**

Tobías bebió nuevamente y leyó los requisitos para “aumentar” de nivel.—¿Disfraces? ¿Juguetes sexuales? ¿Lubricantes? Cámaras en diferentes posiciones ¿Acompañante omega o alfa? No betas ¿Estimulantes? ¿Aceites? ¿Afrodicia…que?—el alfa negó rotundamente.—definitivamente no, sobre mi cadáver. No meteré a otro alfa a mi casa.

Severus rodó los ojos.—Es un requisito, además no son muy utilizados.—el omega miro a su padre a los ojos.—No es tan ético pero nos daría para sobrevivir, podríamos ahorrar y poner un negoció o comprar un taxi y tu podrías trabajar de eso.—Trato de convencerlo.—Papá, no te ofendas ni nada pero ya nadie está contratando viejos en los trabajos. 

Tobías se acarició el ceño, realmente era bastante dinero que su hijo ganaría por las dichosas presentaciones, pero todo era cuestión de moral y dignidad.—¿Me das tú jodida palabra de que tus vídeos no se filtraran por ahí?

Severus asintió.—Te doy mi palabra, la página es una de las más populares y la confidencialidad es máxima. Sólo los ricachones entran aquí.—Le dijo.

El alfa asintió, mierda, quería fumar.—esta bien, pero… no meteremos a nadie aquí como tu jodido acompañante. Lo moleré a golpes. 

—Es requisito, papá.—El omega soltó un suspiró.—Podríamos contratar a alguien en la página rentan.

Tobías terminó de beber de la lata.—Tu acompañante alfa seré yo.

♡●♡●●♡●♡●●♡●♡●♡●♡●●♡●♡

Se observó al espejo, el disfraz que llevaba era un short cortó de un material parecido al cuero de color negro y un chaleco bastante descubierto del mismo material, en la parte trasera de su short había un agujero en forma de corazón.—Tengo frío en el culo.—Murmuro y se colocó la cabeza una gorra que simulaba ser de policía.

—No creo que por mucho.—Tobías entró al cuarto de su hijo sin camisa y con un pantalón del mismo material que las prendas del omega, en sus manos sostenía una enorme cabeza de conejo.

Severus enrojeció, las cosas que había encargado se habían demorado al menos una semana en llegar, había comprado siete disfraces y algunos juguetitos y aceites (entre otras cositas) a su padre le había comprado varias prendas y una cabeza enorme de peluche para que estuviera en incógnito (por si su presencia era requerida) y el omega esperaba que no. Aún así, compro algunas pastillas anticonceptivas, sabía bien que existía el riesgo pero esperaba con todo su corazón su padre no viera en la obligación de tocarle porque de ser así no sabría que hacer.

A pesar de todo trataría de hacer cambiar a su padre de opinión en lo que tenía que ver sobre el acompañante, buscaría alguien mas. No quería que su padre presenciara aquellos actos tan íntimos y algo vergonzosos, observo las numerosas cámaras que había comprado, tres cámaras . Una que miraba hacia él, una para la parte de atrás de él y otra sobre él, diferentes ángulos para complacer a los clientes.—Bien, siéntate ahí papá, nadie notará tu presencia, te enviaré un mensaje al celular si necesito algo ¿Vale?—Murmuró el omega

—Vale—Contestó el alfa. 

Severus trato de controlarse y no dejar salir tanto su olor, pero era imposible no sentirse nervioso. Todo estaba preparado, así que entró a la página y activo el stream, tragó ruidoso y respiro profundo. Estaba sentado en la cama, chupando una pequeña paletita de corazon, eran las doce de la noche, Aquel sería su primer stream nocturno.

5 personas se han unido a tu stream

10 personas se han unido a tu stream 

20 personas se han unido a tu stream 

50 personas se han unido a tu stream

100 personas se han unido a tu stream

Severus se atragantó al ver la rapidez con la que entraban, posiblemente por que la entrada solo costaba tres dólares cuando muchas y muchos lo cobrarían superior a doce en la noche.—¡Holaaa! ¿Qué tal están? ¿Bonita noche no es así?—Murmuró Severus tratando de imitar una voz sexy.

Sonrió y envío un beso a la cámara haciendo enloquecer a visitantes, leyo los comentatios obscenos, eran los mismos una y otra vez pero Severus suspiró.—¿Quién quiere comenzar a jugar?—Preguntó.

150 personas se han unido a tu stream.

“Haz recibido un petición, +10 dólares”

“humedece tus dedos y penetrate con ellos”

Severus enrojeció, tuvo que evitar ver a su padre y trato con todas sus fuerzas de ignorar su presencia, llevo dos de sus dedos a la boca y comenzó a lamberlos con lentitud.—¿Te gusta así?—Murmuró mirando a la cámara. 

Tobías se removió en el pequeño asiento en el que se encontraba. Estaba dudando en ese momento si quedarse o salirse de la habitación pero…

Severus adentró sus dedos por completo a su boca.—Me gustaría que estos dedos fueran otra cosa ¿Sabes?—Exclamó y se dio la vuelta mostrando el agujero en forma de corazón, sus nalgas pálidas eran enfocadas por la cámara.

Abrió sus piernas con el objetivo que se viera su entrada, con cuidado se acarició sin adentrar sus dedos para hacerlos sentir más deseosos y cuando creyó era prudente, adentro un dedo en un interior.—Ah…

El omega sacó y metió su metió con lentitud, Tobías se sintió ahogado por el olor que su hijo expulsaba, y no sólo eso... se dio un leve apretón sobre miembro como tratatando de calmarse, pero cuando vio entrar al segundo dedo y vió a Severus menearse contra ellos tuvo que hacerlo varias veces.

Aquel primer stream se estaba convirtiendo en una jodida tortura para el mayor, se sentía algo enfermo al sentirse excitado al ver a su hijo tocarse de esa manera y descubrió que su olor ahora era atractivo para él, quiso creer que sólo estaba pensando así por su meses sin tener sexo, así que trato de distraerse con alguna aplicación del celular mientras se tocaba sin mucho afán sobre el pantalón. 

Quince minutos.

Severus estaba chupando un consolador y con la punta de este luego estímulo sus tetillas.

Media hora.

Severus se masturbo frente a las cámaras utilizando uno de esos aceites especiales.

Una hora. **1**

Severus estaba sentado sobre un jodido vibrador, haciendo pequeños bronquitos contra este .—¡AH! Ah.. están grande. Me quiero correr ¿Así es el tuyo, no?—Los gemidos hicieron enrojecer al mayor quién respiró ruidoso.—Ah.. Ah.

“cálmate, cálmate, cálmate” 

Se pidió a su mismo, de nuevo se acarició sobre el pantalón sin mucha fuerza, pero aumentando aún más su placer, estiró su brazo y envío un mensaje al celular de su hijo.

“¿Cuánto falta?”

Severus se corrió frente a las doscientas personas que habían entrado a su presentación. Ya llevaba una hora ahí.—Creo que mañana no me podré sentar.—bromeo tratando se acomodarse para ver a la cámara.—¿Alguna petición más? ¿O guardarán más para la próxima noche ?—Preguntó mientras agarraba su celular y leía el mensaje de su padre. 

“Ya finalizará ”

Severus respondió con rapidez y observo la última petición.

“Solicitud acompañante alfa: 50 dolares”

“Oral"

Severus tragó ruidoso.—Rechazar.—Sus dedos temblaron. Vale, tal vez el mundo lo estaba castigando por su trabajito.--¿Otra que no sea esa?

“Solicitud acompañante alfa: 70 dolares”

“Oral”

Severus la rechazó nuevamente y Tobías notó de inmediato que había algo extraño.

“¿Qué sucede?”

Severus se atragantó. 

“Solicitud acompañante alfa: 100 dolares”

El omega observó la suma, jamás nadie le había dado tal cantidad por una petición pero… ¡El no estaba preparado para hacer tal cosa a su padre! Pero.. dinero era dinero y lo podian reportar por negar solicitud.

“Aceptar”

—Ven aquí—le murmuró a Tobías y este se colocó de pié de un salto, no sin antes colocarse la enorme cabeza de peluche para acercarse a su hijo. Severus alzo su vista, no sabía bien si su padre podía verle con claridad, se sintió temblar cuando llevo sus dedos al pantalón de su padre.

Tobías agradeció de su rostro estuviera ocultó para que el bochorno en su rostro no fuera mostrado.

Severus no supo como actuar al descubrir que su padre estaba excitado, su miembro erecto era la prueba de aquello, trago ruidoso, una cosa sea meterse un vibrador en la boca y otra uno de verdad ¡Jamás le había hecho un oral a nadie! El miembro de su padre era enorme y estaba hinchado incluso la punta estaba humedecida.

Severus parecía ido, el alfa se acarició sin pudor alguno frente al rostro de su hijo y luego con su punta delineo los labios esparciendo su presemen en estos—Pruébalo.

Severus enrojeció, con su lengua degusto el líquido trasparentoso que había sido esparcido en sus labios.—Salado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poco a poco ire corrigiendo las faltas ortograficas♥


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo número tres**

Severus deslizó su lengua en la punta del miembro con ansías de probar aún más del líquido que había saboreado, Tobías soltó un suspiró, mierda, se sentía bien, demasiado bien, abrió su boca y succiono la punta haciendo estremecer a su padre, luego con su lengua humedeció todo el miembro como si de una paleta se tratará y con lentitud comenzó a mover una de sus manos de arriba hacia abajo, la punta nuevamente se humedeció de aquel líquido salado y Severus se aventuró a probar aún más.

—Cuidado..—La voz de Tobías era un murmullo, sus dedos se enterraron en el cabello de su hijo, por muy poco se contuvo de gruñir.—mételo en tu boca. 

Severus suspiró y asintió, no sabía que diablos estaba sucediendo con su cuerpo pero lo estaba disfrutando. Su entrada estaba humedecida y no por las caricias y estimulaciones de las cuales estaba había sido objeto aquella madrugada, estaba excitado por la mamada que le estaba haciendo a su padre.

El omega trago ruidoso, agarro al miembro de su base para meterlo por completo en su boca, Tobías soltó un largo suspiró mientras sus dedos prácticamente jalaban el cabello de su hijo, tenia meses sin experimentar aquella sensación tan agradable y olvidándose en ese momento de quien era el que le proporcionaba tal placer, empujó contra la boca que le acogía placenteramente.

Severus sintió atragantarse pero dejó su boca abierta, tocando el fondo hasta su campanilla, sintió arcadas en su garganta que sólo hicieron aumentar el placer en el miembro de su padre, suspiro cuando el miembro salió de su boca, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas.

—Saca tu lengua.—le ordenó y Severus así lo hizo. La punta del pene de Tobías se rozó con insistencia contra la blanda superficie.

Sentía su rostro arder, se contuvo de llevar su mano hasta su entrada y acariciarse ¡Por que en ese momento era lo que su cuerpo pedía.—¿Te.. gusta así?—Preguntó deteniéndose momentáneamente y mirando a la cámara.

“Si"

El usuario de la petición respondió.

“Tócate, quiero que se corra en su cara"

Severus alzo su vista para mirar la cabeza de peluche que tenía colocado su padre.—córrete en mi cara, por favor…

El alfa pudo haberse corrido por tal petición, Severus abrió su boca nuevamente y este no espero ni un segundo para enterrarse nuevamente ahí, el omega cerró lo ojos mientras llevaba una de sus manos hasta su esfínter, se sintió desfallecer cuando enterró dos dedos en su interior. Mierda, aquello se sentía mejor que las pasadas noches.

El alfa alzo su pierna levemente. Apoyándose con esta a la orilla de la cama. Sacó su miembro humedecido y lo enterró de nuevo, haciendo que este rozara con los dientes del omega, pero en vez de acusarle pavor sólo aumentó más su placer.—Mueve tu lengua…

Severus trato de hacerlo, no se sentía capaz de controlar el placer que estaba recibiendo, sus extremidades parecían tener control propio y en su boca el miembro de su padre parecía haber aumentado de tamaño.—Ah..—Gimoteo, algunas lagrimas de placer salieron de los ojos negros, no aguantaría mucho más.

Tobías sacó su miembro y sin volver a meterlo comenzó a masturbarse frente el rostro de Severus, este metió el tercer dedo haciendo llegar al máximo eslabón del placer, sabía bien que era algo morboso pensar aquello, pero abrió su boca para que saborear el semen que saldría de aquel enorme miembro frente a él.

Tobías se corrió, el semen blanquecino y espeso cayó sobre el rostro del chico. La pequeña porción que cayó en su boca la trago, su pequeño miembro bajo él chorreo ensuciando sus piernas y las sábanas. 

Severus trato de limpiar de su rostro, pero Tobías se adelantó. Guardo su miembro nuevamente en su boxer y busco un paquete de pañitos húmedos el cual entregó a su hijo.

—Bueno.. creo que ya es todo por esta noche ¿No es así, guapos?—Murmuró mientras se limpiaba el rostro.

“Solicitud de petición”

Severus la rechazó. No creía aguantar algo más.—Chicos ya no puedo más…

“200 dólares”

Severus suspiró. El turno en la noche era productivo, pero bastante agotador.—¿Mañana?—Murmuró agotado.—lo prometo.

“300 dólares"

Severus tembló.--¿Qué sería?—Preguntó a sus visitantes.

“Siéntate sobre la cara de tu alfa"

“Que te masturbe con sus dedos y lengua"

Severus se removió, su rostro enrojeció hasta las orejas—¿Más? Chicos ya no tengo una gota mas.—el omega trato de reír pero vio como el valor aumento.

“400 dólares"

El omega soltó un chillido era bastante dinero.—Si lo hago, mañana no habrá stream.—Amenazó con la esperanza de que la petición fuera retractada.

“450 dólares”

Severus suspiró, estiró su brazo llamando a su padre, este tomo asiento sobre la cama, no pudo evitar el temblor de su cuerpo cuando lo empujó.—recuéstate.—Le pidió, y antes que este lo hiciera, quitó la cabeza de peluche que ocultaba su rostro, los ojos negros de su padre brillaban lo que le hizo temblar aún más.

Tobías lo hizo, Severus sintió una enorme vergüenza por lo que estaba apunto de hacer pero lo hizo, agarró la laptop y la colocó sobre el regazo de su padre mientras él dando la espalda tomo asiento sobre su.. su cara.—C-con tu lengua y t-tus dedos acaríciame ahí. 

Severus soltó un suspiró cuando sintió como los dedos de su padre apartaban los pliegues de sus nalgas, ronroneo levemente al sentir la punta de la lengua acariciar su entrada.—Mhmn..— se contuvo de empujar contra el suave músculo, vio su trasero enfocado por la cámara en la pantalla del computador, la lengua de su padre entró por completo en su interior.—¡Si!—Un dedo entró y Severus empujó contra ellos.

No puedo acallar sus gemidos mientras aquel acto continuaba, murmuró un par de cosas indescifrables que el mayor no fue capaz de entender, el menor por su parte enrojeció al sentir como sus fluidos bajaban sin control fuera de su entrada. Mierda, su lubricante natural estaba empapando el rostro de su padre.

—N-no puedo..—Tartamudeo agónico, el omega tuvo que posar ambas palmas de sus manos sobre el pecho de su padre, sentía que no aguantaría mucho más, ni el placer, ni su peso.—Papá, no.—Severus se alzó levemente su cadera pero el alfa lo sostuvo bajándole nuevo, la lengua entró y se movió en círculos haciendo que él.—Ah.. Ah.. Papá, no..—Severus trato de romper el agarre, su peso cayó por completo en el rostro del contrario, pero fue imposible detenerlo.—E-espera.. E-espera.. yo..—El omega se corrió por última vez aquella noche, el pecho de su padre fue manchado por su semen ya incoloro.—Ah..—Severus jadeo ruidoso, su cuerpo tembló pero Tobías le apartó con cuidado, el rostro del alfa estaba húmedo.—E-esto es todo por hoy.. G-gracias…

Severus no se detuvo a ver cuanto gano en aquella noche, bajo rápidamente la pantalla de laptop y junto a su padre se derrumbó en la cama. Su culo dolía pero la sensación había sido tan fantástica.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo número cuatro.**

Severus no quería despertar, se sentía cómodo mientras dormía pero aquello era algo inevitable, sus parpados no tardaron en despegarse y cuando despertó se sintió algo desubicado ¿En qué momento se había quedado dormido en la noche de…? El omega recordó todo lo que había sucedido como si le hubiera pellizcado, se acomodó rápidamente quedando sentado en la cama descubriendo que él no era el único sobre ella. Su padre también está ahí.

—Dios mío.—el chico bajo de la cama abochornado y no sólo eso, estaba desnudo. Entró casi corriendo al baño para tomar una larga ducha, cerró la puerta y se aseguró de hacer ruido para despertar a su padre y así este saliera de su habitación. 

El sonrojo no bajo de un poco mientras el agua fría caía en su cuerpo, le había hecho un oral a su padre y no sólo eso, su padre le había tocado tan íntimamente que aunque no era sano sentir eso, le hacia sentir excitado, trató de calmarse y no darle mucha importancia, cuando terminó cepillo sus dientes y entre abrió su puerta para asegurarse si su padre se había marchado, y si, Tobías Snape ya no se encontraba ahí. Severus suspiró, se vistió rápidamente y salió del cuarto para bajar a la cocina y comenzar ha preparar al desayuno, aquello lo distraería.

—Buenos días.—La voz del alfa sobresalto al omega, pero trato de no demostrarlo mucho. 

—Buenos días, papá.—Le respondió terminado de servir el desayuno. Huevos revueltos, pan tostado con algunas tiras de tocino y café con leche. Severus posó la comida frente a su padre y este comenzó a comerla, se sirvió a sí mismo y luego tomo asiento al otro lado de la mesa.

Los primeros minutos del desayuno transcurrieron en silencio aumentado (Para Severus) la tensión que él sentía. Tobías no expresaba mucho de lo que pensaba o sentía, era bastante bueno ocultando sus emociones y pensamientos pero el adulto tenía curiosidad.—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo nos fue?

Severus tragó ruidoso.—B-bueno, No se.. ayer no verifique pero posiblemente haya sido más de mil.—Le contestó.

—¿Mil dólares? ¿En menos de dos horas? Creo que he cambiado de opinión.—Tobías bebió con cuidado de la taza.—El porno da.

Severus se removió nervioso sobre la silla.—Bueno, creo que lo mejor es que no hagamos más stream. Q-quiero decir, yo continuaré haciéndolos pero en la tardé sin tu presencia papá.—Le comunicó.

Tobías enarcó una ceja al escuchar aquello pero no replicó, seguramente su hijo se sentía incómodo por lo sucedido, incluso él lo estaba,pero no podía negar que se había sentido fabuloso. Si bien había sido una mamada bastante torpe, fue suficiente para sentirse complacido.

—Vale, si es tu decisión. La respeto.

♡●○♡○♡○♡○○♡○♡○♡○●♡●♡○♡○○♡○♡○○

Severus se masajeo la frente mientras tomaba asiento en su cama, tenía la laptop en su regazo para verificar sus ganancias de la noche pasada, entró a su cuenta, tenía más de dos mil notificaciones (algo muy raro) abrió la lista de estas y estuvo a punto de caer la cama al ver la cantidad de comentarios e hilo de conversaciones que se habían publicado en su perfil.

“¿Te acuestas con tu padre?”

“Joder que excitante”

“fue la mejor paja de mi vida”

“¿tendrán sexo en el próximo Stream"?

Los dedos de Severus temblaron al leer los comentarios, se preguntó como mierda ellos sabían aquello pero como un balde de agua fría recordó que mientras cumplían la última petición había susurrando varias veces aquella palabra con el micrófono activado.—mierda, mierda, mierda.—Severus se apresuró a escribir una pequeña publicación

“¡No es mi padre! Es un alfa amigo mío!”

Obviamente el omega sabía bien que muy pocos creerían aquella mentira pero al menos trataría de que fuera creíble. La había cagado y al parecer aquello había aumentado el morbo de sus seguidores.—No pienses, no pienses eso.—Severus fue hasta la casilla de consignaciones.—Mil ochocientos dólares.

El omega suspiró y salió de su cuenta. Si, aquello había sido superior a todo lo que había ganado en una semana pero no sentía capaz de volver a repetir un stream nocturno, no mientras su acompañante fuera su padre. 

♡●♡●♡●●♡●♡●♡●●♡●♡○♡●♡●♡●●♡●♡●♡●

Tobías observo a su hijo bajar la pantalla de la laptop al terminar el stream de aquel día. Por lo que parecía no había sido tan provechoso pero había sido entretenido de ver.—¿Cómo te fue?—Le preguntó, se había quedado sentado junto a la puerta en una pequeña sillita.

Severus no respondió de inmediato. Si no que se cubrió su desnudo cuerpo al colocarse un enorme suéter que había comprado hace dos semanas atrás, dos semanas desde la primera y última vez que su padre y él, habían compartido cámara.—Trescientos dólares.

—Que deprimente.—El alfa se colocó de pie, había acompañado a su hijo los últimos días como un espectador más.—Nada supera lo de aquella semana. Hoy fue una pérdida de tiempo.

Severus trato de mirarle a la cámara.—tu no pareciste desperdiciarlo mucho.—Le murmuró mientras sus ojeras enrojecían. Había pillado a su padre masturbándose con disimulo mientras se estimulaba con el dildo inalámbrico frente a las cámaras.—Además el único que está perdiendo el tiempo aquí eres tu.

Tobías soltó un bufido, estaba de pie junto a la cama y a pocos centímetros suyos estaba su hijo.—me estaba aburriendo. El espectáculo fue aburrido.

Severus se le miro con rabia.—¡¿Aburrido?!—Casi le gritó.—Eres un…

—Cuidado con esa boquita, Severus.—Le siseo dándole varias palmaditas en la cabeza. El menor de ojos negros observó al pantalón de su padre, el cierre estaba avalado y el miembro de este se marcaba notoriamente, incluso una parte de la tela del bóxer estaba humedecida en donde posiblemente estaba la punta, su padre estaba excitado.—¿Qué tanto miras?

Severus tragó ruidoso.—¿Te molesta acaso?—Preguntó dejándole, Tobías sonrió, bajo su mano y acarició la mejilla de su hijo mientras daba unos pasos más cerca, el rostro del pelinegro estaba a centímetros de aquel bulto.

Tobías miró al chico y el chico bajo la mirada. Mierda, mierda. Su cuerpo tembló ¿Estaba mal querer mamársela a su papá? Si, posiblemente pero no pudo evitarlo, posiblemente se arrepentiría después pero los días que le siguieron al stream que habían compartido junto a su padre habían sido súper tensos a tal punto e tener que masturbarse mientras se bañaba deseando que sus dedos fueran los de su padre.

—Buen chico.—Tobías soltó un suspiró al sentir cortos besos sobre su bóxer, incluso sintió leves mordiscones que sólo hicieron hacerle sentir más excitado, eomega paso su lengua por la zona húmeda y al sentir el sabor salado que le caracterizaba bajo el bóxer dejando al descubierto el grueso y enorme miembro.

Beso la punta y bebió de esta, para luego retirar hacia atrás con cuidado la piel que la cubría para chuparla.—Hmm..—Su lengua lamoteo y luego la deslizó por toda aquella protuberancia.

Tobías enterró sus dedos en el cabello de su hijo, había estado deseando aquello desde hace días.—en tu boca, vamos..—Le pidió y Severus siguió sus órdenes son chistar, ronroneo con satisfacción al sentir como su miembro era acogido por aquella zona húmeda y caliente.—Tu lengua

Severus trato de hacer un mejor trabajo que la primera vez, mierda, quería tragar todo el semen de su padre está vez. Comenzó con un pequeño ritmo, pero finalmente se dejó seguir por el de su padre, el miembro entraba y salía de su boca lo que le hizo sentir más excitado.

—¿Lo quieres en tu boca o en tu cara?—Le preguntó al sacar su miembro y deslizar con su punta los labios de su hijo.

—M-mi boca..—Severus recibió nuevamente el enorme miembro en su boca, su padre empujó duramente contra él y el omega movió su cabeza enérgicamente aguanto sus ganas de respirar, su zona trasera estaba húmedo y el como se sentía parecía exigir atención.—Papá.

Tobías se mordió los labios con fuerza, sacó su miembro y con su mano se acarició rudamente frente al rostro a su hijo y cuando se sintió llegar introdujo su miembro hasta al fondo.

Severus tragó ruidosamente mientras sentía aquel líquido bajar por su garganta, Tobías se movió con suavidad dentro de su boca hasta dejar una minúscula cantidad en su lengua. Cuando terminó sacó su pene que aún se encontraba con ganas de más.—Date un baño..—Le ordenó al chico mientras se acomodaba el bóxer.—tengo hambre.

Severus asintió mientras terminaba de tragar, sintió en su cuerpo una clase de estremecimiento al escuchar aquellas palabras.

Cuando su padre le dejó bajo de su cama sintiendo su cuerpo temblar en su boca aún sentía el sabor del semen y sin saber el por que Severus busco el cartón de pastillas anticonceptivas y se llevo una a su boca, entró al baño y bebió un sorbo de agua para bajarla. Se dio una rápida ducha y salió del baño en búsqueda de su camisa favorita para dormir, era tan enorme que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. No se colocó ropa interior, la ensuciaría enseguida, su entrada seguía humedecida. 

—¿Q-quieres que recaliente la pizza?—preguntó al entrar a la cocina. Su padre estaba sentado esperándole, pero Severus se acercó al mesón dándole la espalda.

Tobías no hablo, Severus se sobresalto al sentir como su padre se pegaba a su cuerpo, fue capaz de sentir el miembro erecto contra su trasero.—Hueles bien.—murmuró dándole un beso en su cuello.—demasiado bien..

Severus ahogo un gemido.—¿V-vas a c-comer, P-Papá?—Preguntó tembloroso, Tobías no respondió a aquella pregunta sino que alzó la parte trasera de la camiseta que llevaba, se atragantó al sentir como sus nalgas eran separadas, sintió la punta del enorme miembro tocar su entrada y menearse contra él simulado penetraciones.—papá..

—Quiero follarte.—Le susurró en su oreja, continuó con el frote de su miembro contra las nalgas de su hijo y con su mano libre acarició la parte delantera de su hijo.—¿Quieres que te folle, Severus?

Severus suspiró, los dedos de su padre le estaban acariciando lentamente pero para él aquello era poco. Mierda. Debió haberse encerrado en su habitación.—Si..—ronroneo, empujó su trasero hacia atrás haciendo que la punta entrara.—Adentro, quiero…

Tobías gruño, saco la punta de su miembro y de su bolsillo sacó un pequeño dildo que adentro en su hijo, era pequeño y este estaba unido a una pequeña cuerda que finalizaba con una pluma. El alfa, lo activo con un pequeño control que tenía en su mano.—Voltéate.

El omega así lo hizo, su esfínter comenzó a expulsar aún más liquido no sólo por la leve estimulación de las vibraciones en su interior, si no por el placer de su imaginación. Tobías bajo su rostro y beso cortésmente haciendo que Severus deslizara sus brazos por sus hombros mientras sentía como este acariciaba su trasero sin pudor alguno. Severus jadeo mientras la lengua de su padre y la suya se acariciaban, aquel no era su primer beso, en la escuela se había besado con unos cuantas alfas, pero jamás había sido besado con tan intensidad. 

El teléfono sonó desconcentrándolos, Tobías dejo que sonará mientras seguía su tarea pero al parece la persona no dejaría de insistir. Con molestia separó sus labios de Severus y se acercó al teléfono.—¡¿Qué?!—Casi gritó al contestar.

“¿Cariño, acaso estas de mal humor?”

El mayor se atragantó.—Mamá, no.. lo siento. 

El omega se acercó a su padre y este bajo su rostro nuevamente para besarlo, sus lenguas se acariciaron con rudeza, queria follarselo, quería que Severus oliera a él. Su miembro tembló y expulsó más presemen humedeciendo su punta.

“¡Tobías hijo! ¿Qué tal has estado? Tu padre y yo estamos muy contentos. Queríamos agradecerte por el dinero que nos enviaste”

El alfa suspiro.—Mamá, yo.. No tienes nada que agradecer.—Le contestó con algo desespero, Severus enterró su rostro en su pecho mientras él dildo continuaba haciendo su trabajo en su interior.

“Oh hijo, me alegra mucho que te este yendo bien en tu nuevo trabajo. Tu padre y yo iremos a final de mes ¿Vale? Preparé tu comida favorita”

Tobías bufo excitado.—si, te esperaré aquí. Mamá. Yo.. ¿Puedo llamarte más tarde? Estoy ocupado ahora..—Le expresó a su madre.

“Esta bien cariño, que no se te olvide.

Me gustaría hablar con Severus, cuídense”

—Adiós mamá.—El alfa colgó y quitó el cable de la línea telefónica de su lugar. No mas interrupciones.—¿Se siente bien?—Preguntó enterando su nariz en el cuello de su hijo, sacó el pequeño control y subió la velocidad a máxima. Los dedos de Severus se aferraron a su pecho hasta el punto de rasguñarlo.

—¡P-Papá¡ A-apágalo..—Severus sintió sus piernas humedecerse. Mierda. Mierda.—Es… demasiado.. No, no puedo..

Tobías lo apagó, adentro sus dedos en el trasero de su hijo y jalo con la cuerda al pequeño dildo, el cual se encontraba humedecido y lo dejo caer en el suelo.—Vamos a la habitación.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo número cinco**

Severus sintió sus piernas temblar mientras subía las escaleras junto a su padre, se preguntó si era correcto lo que estaba a punto de hacer ¿lo sería? ¿Lo sería? ¿Se arrepentiría? El alfa abrió la puerta de la habitación en la cual dormía e hizo entrar a su hijo, ambos respiraban agitadamente, se vieron por unos segundos a los ojos hasta que Tobías sin esperar ni un poco más rodeó la cintura del más bajo con sus brazos. 

Severus gimoteo, su padre comenzó a besar su cuello mientras sentía sus dos manos acariciar su trasero, dos dedos se adentraron en su interior haciéndole temblar.—Papá..—El chico alzo su rostro uniendo sus labios con los del alfa. Se sentía bien, demasiado bien, el sentirse así, el calor, jamás había experimentado algo como aquello.

Tobías suspiró, los labios de Severus estaban levemente enrojecidos, mordisqueo el cuello pálido escuchando sus suspiros, le hizo tomar asiento en la cama, no era tiempo de arrepentimientos.

Severus alzo la vista observaron los ojos de su padre, las mejillas de este estaban levemente sonrojadas, bajo la vista y alzando sus brazos comenzó a bajar el pantalón haciéndolos caer. El bóxer aprisionaba el miembro despierto desde hace minutos atrás, lo bajo y este apareció nuevamente en su campo de visión, más hinchado, más enrojecido, las venas que le recorrían eran visibles para él a tal punto de dar una vista de querer explotar, tocó la punta con su lengua, y bebió el liquido pre seminal que este expulsaba.

—¿Te gusta su sabor?—Preguntó Tobías mientras cerraba sus ojos, la boca de Severus acogió su miembro por completo, sus dedos se enterraron en el cabello sedoso, mierda. Se volvería adicto a aquellas mamadas.—¿Hmm?

Severus asintió al sacar el miembro de su boca, el alfa subió a la cama haciéndole retroceder sobre esta en busca de espacio. Las manos del mayor hicieron cosquillas en su cuerpo del mientras se recostaba en la cama, su padre se hizo espacio entre sus piernas, ambos miembros se rozaron haciendo al más joven suspirar.—Papá..—Gimoteo.

—¿Qué..?—Pregunto, Tobías alzo el suéter de el joven omega, ahora estaba desnudo bajo él, sus labios besuquearon su pecho haciendo que este se arquearse bajo él, sus dientes jalaron uno de los endurecidos y sonrosados pezones del omega y luego los succionó proporcionando de esta forma aún más placer.—¿Te gusta?—Le pregunto mientras veía enrojecer el par de botones en su pecho.

Severus se retorció, asintió con la poca fuerza que tenía, el miembro endurecido de Tobías se presionó contra el suyo, empujó contra el contrario y este dejo su anterior tarea para frotarse contra su hijo.—¡Ah!—el de ojos negros cerró sus ojos al sentir como las uñas de su padre se enterraban en su cadera, el frote era demandante al tal punto de sentirse correr pero el mayor no permitiría que aquello ocurriera tan pronto, se detuvo, beso nuevamente su pecho haciendo que los besos bajaran hasta su vientre, Severus tuvo que sostener sus propias piernas las cuales se encontraban abierta a la par.—Papá..—jadeo al sentir los labios de éste besando su miembro y como estos bajaban aún más hasta su entrada.

El alfa aspiró el aroma que expulsaba su hijo, el lubricante natural de éste mismo creo un pequeño charco en la sabana, lo que hizo que se le hiciera agua la boca, sacó su lengua y acarició la entrada con esta, con sus dedos estiró la entrada haciendo que su lengua entrara dentro de esta, Severus tembló y jadeo violentamente. La lengua fue acompañada por dos dedos que llegaron lo más profundo que pudieron preparándole para lo inevitable.

Dentro a fuera, rápido suave, Tobías se deleitó con las expresiones de su hijo mientras sus dedos le penetraban, el chapoteo de esta acción era innegablemente excitante sacó los dedos al creer que ya era suficiente.—¿Soy el primero, no es asi—Preguntó a su hijo mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas, la punta de su miembro tocó la dilatada entrada.

Severus asintió sin mucha fuerza bajo él, sonrió y bajo su rostro besando sus labios, los brazos de su hijo lo atraparon, este se mordió los labios.

Tobías se adentró poco a poco, los arañazos en su espalda no lo lastimaron, beso los ojos humedecidos de su hijo y luego lo beso al tocar fondo.—Calma, dejará de doler..—Le prometió, sacó su miembro por completo y luego lo enterró sin delicadeza alguna, Severus ahogo gritó, dolía, a pesar de literalmente había pedido su virginidad con unos de los dildos que utilizaba, no pensó que su primera vez doliera tanto como aquella.

Alfa y omega se quedaron quietos por casi medio minuto, Tobías no aguanto más el quedarse inmóvil en aquella estrechez que le acobijaban, se separó levemente de su hijo y comenzó a moverse con lentitud, quería ser gentil a pesar de las incontrolables ganas que tenía dr someter al omega bajo el a su merced, cerró sus ojos mientras entraba y salía de la caliente y húmedo entrada.—S-severus..—Gruño el nombre de su hijo mientras este se mordía los labios y ocultaba sus ojos con su brazo al ser penetrado.—Eres tan estrecho .—Murmuró, el baivén aumentó aún más, el golpeteo de la cadera de Tobías contra las de Severus hizo sonrojar aun más al joven pero..

Severus tenía que admitir que la sensación de ser penetrado por un pene de carne era muy diferente a ser penetrado por un dildo, el dildo era frío pero el miembro real era tan caliente, tan grande, las venas que sobresalían acariciaban sus paredes internas haciéndole enloquecer y la punta, la punta.—Ah.. Ah.. ¡Ah! P-Papá..

—¿Te gusta? Si.. te gusta.—Tobías pegó su pecho al de su hijo haciendo que su miembro entrará por completó, el omega jadeo en su oreja mientras trataba de apartarlo de él al no saber soportar el placer pero el alfa no lo complació, comenzó a mover su cadera lentamente, su miembro a penas salía de aquel interior tan acogedor, l cama comenzó a rechinar con suavidad. Tobías enterró sus rostro en el cuello de su hijo y con ayuda de sus rodillas aumentó el vaivén a un ritmo enloquecedor.

—Ah.. Ah. ¡Ah! ¡Ah!—Severus se mordió los labios al punto de romperlo, no creía ser capaz de soportar aquella abrumadora sensación, su padre entraba con tanta rudeza que temió romperse por aquella acciones, aún así, no pudo controlar su cuerpo, su cadera empujaba contra el miembro que le penetraba. La cabecera de la cama golpea a la pared con fuerza al punto de parecer que esta estaba siendo martillada.—Hmm .-más, .-más..

Tobías se detuvo, su lengua recogió el rastro de saliva que se deslizaba fuera de la boca de su hijo.—¿Más?—Le preguntó saliendo de su interior. La entrada de Severus palpitaba.—¿Quieres que papá te de joda más duro?

Severus tragó ruidoso y asintió, ambos cuerpos estaban empapados de sudor pero no fue impedimento alguno para continuar los deseos de ambos.—Si..

El alfa tomó asiento, y atrajo al omega hasta él, los pechos de ambos se tocaron y sus lenguas también, se dedicó en besar a su hijo mientras sus dedos se enterraban nuevamente en el interior de este.—Severus.. No me conoces, no pidas más de mi..—Murmuró Haciéndole sentar sobre su regazo.—Eres mío.. eres mío apartir de ahora.

Severus suspiró, los besos sobre su pecho regresaron, bajo su brazo hasta el miembro hinchado y enrojecido, acarició la punta con rudeza y ansioso se posicionó sobre estr adentrandose poco a poco el miembro en él. 

Tobías gruño, el hombre se dejó caer hacia atrás. Su hijo estaba sobre él, el alfa no llego a hablar siquiera. Severus comenzó a moverse contra él haciéndole perder cualquier pensamiento coherente.—mierda si..—El alfa, estrujo el tracero, se golpeaba contra a su pelvis pero no dejo sólo el trabajo a su hijo, comenzó a moverse contra él chico, enterrando su miembro a punto de estallar hasta lo más profundo de su interior.—Voy a preñarte, voy hacer..

Severus gimoteo, el placer aumentó al sentir las palmadas de Tobías contra su trasero, brinco y restregó contra aquella pelvis.—hazlo… Hazlo adentro.. 

Tobías le hizo detenerse, agarro al chico y le hizo recostarse sobre el.—Severus..—murmuró el nombre su hijo enloquecido, sus brazos rodearon la cintura, apresandole.

El omega creyó ver las estrellas cuando su padre se empeño en perder el control, su miembro entró tan pronto que le hizo gritar, rl alfa golpeo con fuerza. Dentro, fuera. Dentro, fuera, su entrada estaba roja pero no importaba, oh no, claro que no importaba, el placer era quien reinaba en ese momento, el golpeteo ya no le avergonzaba, si no que hacía aumentar más su placer. 

La punta golpeó con más rapidez aquel punto sensible, Severus se dejó penetrar ya cansado mientras mordia el hombro del alfa que le dominaba. Si. si ¡Si! El sexo era increíble, el calor, el placer. Su papá..—¡P-Papá! Ah.. Ah.. ¡Hmm!.—Severus jadeo cuando logró soltar el agarre quedar sentado nuevamente sobre aquel regazo, alzó su tracero, el miembro salió pero quedó en línea recta que no tuvo que pensarlo para bajar nuevamente. 

Los dientes del alfa rechinaron y su cadera de se alzó para recibir toda esa estrechez, gruño al sentirse correr, Severus tembló al sentir aquella humedad en su interior pero sintió una punzada de dolor, Tobías sostuvo al chico para que no se bajara.—Dolerá más, si te mueves.. – Le aconsejo. Era el nudo, su punta estaba hinchada y era imposible sacar su miembro hasta que este bajará.

Severus asintió mientras sentía al miembro escurrirse con abundancia, la sensación fue incialmente dolorosa, pero era innegable admitir que el semen en su interior le hacia ronronear de placer

Alfa y omega se quedaron ahí, por al menos unos minutos hasta que Tobías logró sacar su miembro, una cascada de semen bajo al sacarlo pero no se preocupó por eso, el alfa se dejó caer en la cama y junto a él, Severus, atrajo el cuerpo de su hijo hasta el suyo y ambos se acurrucaron juntos.

♡●♡●●♡●♡●♡●○♡●♡●♡●♡●●♡●♡●♡

Severus despertó algo desorientado al sentir hambre, su estómago gruño y como no, no habían cenado, se removió, su padre estaba despierto, era de madrugada al notarlo en el reloj. El televisor estaba encendido, el aroma a pizza lleno sus pulmones.

—Toma..—El alfa le ayudó a sentarse. El omega sintió ardor en su entrada pero pudo haber sido peor. Entregó una lata de Coca-Cola y una rebanada algo ya fría de pizza, Severus, casi tragó y vacío en cuestión de segundos la lata de gaseosa.

El chico suspiró ya satisfecho, no le costó mucho ser consciente de su desnudez, del como se sentía su cuerpo. De lo que había hecho, se quedó observando por unos segundos como su padre bebía de su lata de Coca-Cola

—No diré que me arrepiento porque realmente no lo siento.—le dijo al chico, el alfa terminó la lata y la tiro lejos de él.—¿Te arrepientes tú?—Le preguntó.

Severus observó la televisión por segundos para volver a ver a Tobías.—No.—Le respondió enrojeciéndose poco a poco.—Se.. Se sintió tan bien.

Tobías sonrió, deslizó su brazo por la cintura de su hijo atrayéndolo, el alfa unió sus labios con los del chico haciéndole suspirar.—Severus… 

El omega sintió su corazón acelerarse.—¿Q-qué?—Preguntó Tartamudeando.

El alfa beso su cuello y su pecho, su mano libre acarició su espalda y si trasero.—Eres mío.  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Severus colocó seis sándwiches sobre un plato, el cual posó sobre una bandeja, sacó una lata de cerveza y de su gaseosa favorita de la nevera. Eran las once de la noche y su padre era al único ser que se le ocurría pedirle de comer a esa hora, mucho más al tan solo faltar cuarentena minutos para el stream, aquel sería el segundo que realizarían juntos, después de todo el primero había con llevado a que su padre y el terminarán unidos de cierta forma… diferente. Para Severus había sido algo irreal comportarse de otra forma con su padre, pero había sucedido, ya no dormía en la que por años fue su habitación si no que su padre le había obligado mudarse al cuarto en donde este dormía.

El sexo, no tenía queja, era grandioso, su padre parecía un toro sin control a tal punto de tener que hacerle una mamada regular casi todas las mañanas. Su padre parecía no cansarse, sus constantes coqueteos e insinuaciones, Severus sentía que jamás habían sido padre e hijo. Ahora sólo parecían una pareja y aquello, aunque le gustaba, era extraño.

Ya habían pasado más de tres semanas de lo ocurrido, tres semanas en los que ambos se comportaban como una pareja de esposos.

—Por fin. —Tobías están sentado en la cama, todo está listo para que el stream se llevara acabo en la hora programada. El omega llevaba ropa especial para la ocasión: lencería de color negro y bastante ajustada se sentía incómodo con el hilo que llevaba puesto, se sentía demasiado expuesto. Tenían un sujetador de encaje y medias hasta su muslo y no sólo eso, sobre la lencería una bata transparentosa y en su cabeza una diadema con orejas de gatito.

Severus abrió la lata y bebió de esta mientras Tobías devoraba un par de emparedados, las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas y lo único que iluminaba era la pantalla de la laptop.—Creo que debí vestirme mas tarde.—murmuro, Tobías soltó una risita e hizo que la espalda del chico pegara en su pecho, Severus estaba entre sus piernas.

—te ves muy bien así, no me importaría mucho que vistieras así todos los días.

Severus rodo los ojos, comió otro sándwich y bebió de la gaseosa mientras sentía los besos de su padre en su nunca.—No me dejas comer tranquilo, se supone que tenias hambre, papá. 

—la tengo.—Las manos de Tobías se posaron sobre el estomago del chico lo acarició, y luego las bajo aun más al punto de meterlas bajo la bata de color transparente y acariciar su vientre.—estoy comiendo, ¿no es así?

Severus ignoro a su padre, termino el ultimo sándwich que quedaba y navego en internet mientras este continuaba las caricias sobre su cuerpo. Tobías parecía dispuesto a llamar la atención pero aunque intento ignorarle inicialmente, el creciente bulto que presionaba contra su trasero fue una señal que este estaba mas que contento.—No haremos nada fuera del stream—Le replico al sentir como este bajaba más su mano y acariciaba su miembro sobre la ropa interior en una búsqueda de despertarlo.

—¿por qué no?—preguntó, hizo una leve presión que hizo sobresaltar al chico, el alfa sonrió contento al notar la piel erizada de su hijo.—Juguemos un rato, aun falta mucho.

Severus suspiro cuando sintió aun mas besos en su cuello, su padre le hizo alzar su cadera para que su trasero totalmente descubierto encajara con la erección bajo él, abrió sus piernas al aumentar las caricias, se maldijo por dejarse llevar pero un toqueteo inicial no estaría mal. Tobías bajo la prenda interior haciendo que el miembro ya excitado de su hijo escapara de la diminuta tela que lo cubría.—P-Papá...

—¿Te gusta?—Susurro en su oído, el alfa acaricio la punta de aquel miembro haciendo que el omega diera varios brincos.—No puedo aguantarme si estas así, hueles bien, quiero comerte, Severus.

El omega gimoteo, ladeo su rostro para besar a su padre mientras este aumentaba mas la estimulación, Tobías acaricio el miembro con fuerza y con su mano libre, acarícialos pezones del chico, se froto contra aquel pálido trasero, a sus fosas nasales llego el olor del lubricante natural que expulsaba Severus, se detuvo, la mano que acariciaba el miembro de Severus dejo de hacerlo. Tobías bajo su bóxer haciendo que su erección se rosara contra las nalgas de su hijo.

—No lo metas—pidió el omega, junto nuevamente sus labios con los de su padre mientras el mismo se acariciaba, Tobías gruño. Aquel roce no era suficiente para el, bajo la prenda interior de su hijo, y Severus con sus piernas terminó de quitárselo.

—Solo la punta..—murmuro mientras su labios se juntaban, su lengua acaricio la de Severus creando un sonido chicloso al succionarse los labios—No lo meteré todo.

El rostro de Severus estaba enrojecido, ambos comenzaron a sudar, El chico pelinegro asintió, la punta del enorme miembro se rozo con insistencia contra la humedecida y palpitante entrada, el frote era lento y rápido en ocasiones, palmoteaba su trasero haciendo que este lo alzara, la punta se adentro en el interior del omega y luego, al posar sus manos en la cadera de su hijo le hizo bajar haciendo que toda su extensión entrara en el.

Severus jadeo ruidosamente, Tobías se movió lentamente y sólo pudo dejar salir un ronroneo, brinco levemente disfrutando la satisfactoria sensación.—D-dijiste que..

—Eres muy inocente al creerme.—Tobías comenzó a mover su cadera haciendo que el miembro entrará y saliera con lentitud.—Tu cuerpo es mío, cariño.

Severus suspiró, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y sus orejas ardían, empujó contra su padre cooperando en la penetración. ¿Qué podía hacer? La sensación era fantástica y él no podía luchar contra aquello.—E-eres un pervertido ¿No puedes aguantarte?—le murmuró.

Tobías negó e hizo bajar al chico de su regazo, lo recostó en la cama y se abrió paso entre sus piernas.—¿Aguantarme? ¿contigo cerca de mi, Sev?—el omega se retorció bajo su padre al sentir el miembro enterarse nuevamente en él, Tobías beso sus labios y luego al separarse levemente alzo una de sus piernas hasta su hombro.—Hhmm.. Mío.

El omega jadeo, Tobías comenzó un vaivén profundo que le hizo retorcerse, Severus se acarició a si mismo, los ojos de su padre estaban atentos sobre su cuerpo y el golpeteo de ambas pieles al unirse era fascinante. Dentro, fuera, dentro fuera.—No.. no lo hagas adentro.

Tobías suspiró.—¿Por qué no?—Susurro, el leve rechineo de la cama y los jadeos de Severus le indicaban que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo.—¿No te gusta sentirme dentro de ti?—Le preguntó deteniéndose.

El chico pelinegro gruño, Tobías se recostó junto al omega y este le miro tembloroso ¿Lo dejarían hasta ahí? Tobías le respondió con la mirada. Severus le dio la espalda a su padre y el alfa le abrazo, paso una de sus brazos para una de las piernas de su hijo, al alzarla, deslizó sin delicadeza alguna su miembro.—Severus, me encantas.

—¡Ah! Ah.. ah.. ¡Ah¡ ¡Ah!—El pelinegro se sentía algo avergonzado, escucharse gemir le daba vergüenza y más al ver que realmente había cooperando al final con eso. Las uñas de su padre se enterraron en su cadera al aumentar aún más las penetraciones, la punta estaba tocando esa zona sensible en su interior. Quería más, quería ser penetrado con más fuerte. Quería ser roto—Ah.. ahí, más.. ahí. ¡Si! Ah.. Hmm..

Tobías mordió su oreja.—¿Ahí? ¿Te gusta ahí?—Le susurró en la oreja haciéndole sonrojar más.—Si me sigues apretando así, me correré dentro, ¿Quieres que lo haga, Severus? ¿Quieres que te llene?—Preguntó aumentando el vaivén hasta tocar fondo, el chico gritó.—Severus.. Bésame..

El omega ladeo su rostro, la posición casi no lo permitió pero la pareja logro realizarlo.—Papá, Si.. adentro.— Tobías empujó con sus últimas fuerzas, su miembro se quedó enterrado en aquel acogedor lugar y sin poder posponer más aquel momento se corrió, no hubo nudo pero si semen en abundancia, el orgasmo recorrió el cuerpo de ambos haciéndoles estremecerse por tal satisfacción.—¡A-ah!—Se estaba volviendo adicto. Un maldito adicto. Severus empujó contra su padre para que el pene estuviera en su interior completamente.—Ah..—ronroneo, mierda, le gustaba sentirse húmedo.—Papá..

El alfa, se movió lentamente. Era una jodida sobre estimulación, trato de adentrar aun más su miembro a lo profundo para escurrirse ahí, padre e hijo se quedaron quieto por mas de un minuto hasta que Tobías sacó su miembro ya flácido, hizo voltear a Severus encontrando su vientre hecho un desastre por su propio orgasmo.—Hagámoslo.. Hagámoslo otra vez.

♡●♡○♡○♡○○♡○♡○♡●♡●♡○●♡●♡○♡●

—Estaremos aquí durante una semana.—Amelia, beso la mejilla de su hijo y luego la nieto.—Cariño, mírate, estas precioso ¿Algún novio del que deba saber?—Le preguntó acariciando su rostro.

Severus tragó ruidoso.—No, no tengo. Papá los espanta a todos.—Le murmuró, la mujer río fuertemente.

—Tobías, no seas así con Severus. Ya es hora que comience a realizar su vida, necesita un alfa, parir hijos. Lo natural ¿O es que acaso quieres que se vuelva un amargado como tú y?

Tobías no respondió, rodo los ojos y abrazo a su padre a tal punto que ambos se hicieron crujir los huesos. El alfa de cabello canoso sonrió a su hijo y luego a su nieto. 

Severus definitivamente era igual a su madre, aunque de ella no preferían hablar mucho. La chica simplemente había salido embarazada, la familia de esta se había hecho cargo de su embarazado hasta que está dio a luz, un empleado de la familia de la omega le entregó a Severus a Tobías y de ella no se supo más. Nisiquiera le dio su apellido al chico, aunque Severus no lo necesitaba.—Enano.

—Abuelo.—Severus hizo un asentimiento. Y este le jalo la oreja.—¿Por qué no puedes ser amable como la abuela?

Arnold rodó los ojos.—Es mi forma de querer.

Tobías subió el equipaje de sus padres hasta la habitación que habían preparado para ellos. Sería una semana muy larga, Severus tendría que dormir nuevamente en la habitación que le correspondía, no habría sexo, no besos, no caricias, cero toques, cero suspiros.—Maldita sea.

Sería una semana jodidamente larga.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo número siete**

Severus tomó asiento al terminar de ayudar a su abuela a servir la cena, olía bastante bien, la lasaña había quedado en su punto.—Creo que engordare unos kilos de más.—Murmuró el chico mientras comenzaba a comerla, su padre estaba junto a él y sus abuelos al frente de ambos.—Extrañaba esto.

Amelia sonrió mientras bebía algo de la gaseosa que habían servido.—Lo necesitas, cariño. Mírate, estas muy delgado ¡Si llegas a conseguir un alfa posiblemente temerá tocarte, pareces una muñequita de porcelana, amor!

Severus mastico con prisa mientras notaba como su padre se tensaba, su abuela no paraba de hablar de aquello desde que llegó "Un alfa, mi niño, consigue un alfa" Severus bebió de la Coca-Cola.—Estoy dentro de mi peso ideal, abuela.—Le respondió—Además, aún soy muy joven para ser marcado. Quiero estudiar..

La omega asintió.—Lo sé, amor. Tienes que superarte, llegar a ser alguien en la vida, pero no puedes dejar que el tiempo pase tanto.—Le recordó.—No quiero que te quedes sólo, mira a tu padre nunca busco nadie a quien marcar.

Arnold le dio un pisotón a su esposa al notar a su hijo llegar al límite de la molestia, Amelia era todo lo que ella espero de una omega pero había algo que jamás pudo controlarle y aquella era la lengua.—No vinimos aquí a encontrar el alfa ideal para Severus ni la omega para Tobías, así que se más prudente por favor. **2**

La omega bufo, aún así no replicó a las palabras de su esposo, la cena transcurrió con normalidad. Charlaron hasta que se cansaron, Severus fue el primero en irse a dormir y Tobías se quedó dos horas más con sus padres hasta que el sueño los acogió.—Hasta mañana.

Amelia beso la mejilla de su hijo.—Hasta mañana, cariño.—Le dijo, el hombre asintió y entró en su habitación, por primera vez desde hace semanas Tobías la sintió enorme, había dormido sólo por casi dieciocho años hasta que Severus y él..—No pienses en eso, no pienses eso —Pero fue imposible, las palabras de su madre taladraron su mente. Un alfa, un alfa para Severus.. Tobías Nisiquiera quería pensar en eso. Su hijo era un omega y era su destino estar con un alfa.

El era un alfa.

Severus no necesitaba nada más.  
  
El hombre se dio un baño, y busco su ropa para dormir, se recostó en la cama sin ser capaz de percibir el olor de Severus en las sábanas. Habían limpiando y lavado todo, nada que diera pistas de una posible relación entre ellos.—No estamos haciendo nada malo.—Gruño para si mismo, había escuchado casos de alfas marcando a sus propios hijos, obviamente al no haber marcado a nadie antes de eso ¿Este sería su caso?

Tobías gruño de nuevo, no podía dormir, no sin Severus junto a él, dio unas cuantas vueltas en la cama hasta que no pudo esperar más. Se colocó de pié y abrió la puerta de su habitación con extremo cuidado, trato de no hacer muy fuertes sus pisadas mientras se acercaba al cuarto de su hijo, abrió la puerta con el silencio que mas pudo y cuando entró sonrió. Severus estaba igual de despierto que él.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?!—Preguntó el omega a su padre al ver como este tomaba asiento en la cama.—Los abuelos..

Tobías rodó los ojos, acercó su rostro al de Severus pero este lo apartó. Empujándole levemente.—Ya están durmiendo.

—¡De igual! Papá, acordamos que no haríamos nada en esta semana ¡Y Nisiquiera a terminado el primer día!—Le recordó mientras bajaba de la cama para alejarse.—¿Y si la abuela entra? ¿y si van a tu habitación y no te encuentran? Papá podrían olernos enseguida.

Tobías bufo, su hijo tenía razón. Se colocó de pie y agarrándole por el brazo lo arrastró hasta el pequeño baño de la habitación.—Solo quiero un beso de buenas noches.—el alfa, sostuvo el rostro enrojecido de su hijo.

—¿Me negaras eso también?  
  
Severus suspiró, se colocó de puntillas y unió sus labios con los de su padre, este sonrió levemente mientras sus brazos estrechaban el delgado cuerpo de su hijo y sus lenguas se acariciaban, mierda. Habían pasado horas desde la última vez que lo había besado pero ahora que nuevamente lo tenía en sus labios sentía como si una eternidad hubiera pasado.—Ya.. no más.—el omega se separó al tener los labios humedecidos.

El alfa bajo su rostro y besuqueo el cuello de su hijo haciéndole suspirar, trato de empujarle al sentirse nervioso pero era imposible luchar contra su padre, este le empujó encerrándole dentro de la pequeña ducha.—Un poco más..

Severus negó, las manos de Tobías ahora acariciaban su trasero, su boca nuevamente estaba ocupada.—papá, papá no..—El chico logró empujarle finalmente, se limpió la humedad de sus labios al tiempo que aspiraba profundamente.

—Dijiste un beso.

—Contigo es imposible no querer más.— dijo para arrinconarle, gimoteo al sentir los pellizco sobre sus pezones, Tobías abrió la regadera haciendo caer el agua sobre ellos.—Voltéate..  
Severus negó.—Te.. te lo haré con mi boca, pero no tendremos relaciones, papá. Si se dan cuenta...

—¿Qué? ¿Te da miedo acaso?—Preguntó al de ojos negros, Severus tragó ruidoso, las gotas de agua habían humedecido todo su rostro, todo su cuerpo.—¿Quieres encontrar a otro alfa? ¿Quieres dejarme?

Severus observó el rostro de su padre ¿Acaso estaba preocupado por eso? El chico río levemente.—Tu pareces más asustado que yo, papá.—Le murmuró y cerró la regadera, estaban despreciando agua en algo innecesario.

Tobías suspiró, tenía que calmarse, no tenía que dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos.—No estoy asustado.—le gruño, el alfa bajo su rostro para juntar sus labios nuevamente con los de su hijo a lo cual este deslizó sus brazos sobre sus hombro mientras su boca era devorada.—Solo.. te quiero para mi.

El omega jadeo levemente, sus labios y los de su padre ya estaban enrojecidos, escondió su rostro en su pecho mientras este rompía el agarre en su cuerpo, estaban abrazados, ahí, adentro de la ducha. Humedecidos y excitados.

Alzo su vista para mirar a su padre, él sólo le mirará a la espera de una respuesta, rompió el agarre que tenía para luego frente a este quitarse el suéter y pantalón del pijama quedando desnudo frente a él. Tobías hizo lo mismo, quito su suéter y con casi desespero unió nuevamente sus labios con los de Severus.

Tembló bajo el toque de su padre, las manos del alfa recorrieron todo su cuerpo con una suavidad que no sólo le hizo temblar si no estremecer, su entrada tembló y humedeció, Severus no sabía por que era incapaz de no detenerle.—No.. dejes marcas—Suplico, el omega gimoteando, Tobías parecía buscar una forma en la cual acomodarse.

El alfa asintió, trataría no hacerlas pero sabía bien que se le escaparía más de una.—Voltéate.—Pidió y él omega no dudo en seguir aquella orden, la espalda de este le dio la bienvenida y Tobías decidió besar desde su nuca hasta el final de su columna.

Severus enrojeció, sintió como sus nalgas eran apartadas una de la otra dejando ver su entrada, la lengua de Tobías tocó el humedecido esfínter y sin trabajo alguno el músculo entró por completo en su interior.

—E-espera..—Le avergonzaba mucho aquello, podía dejarse hacer cualquier cosa, pero cuando su padre hacia aquellao era muy penoso para él (algo contradictorio por que el placer que sentía era sublime) suspiró, la lengua se rozó contra el inicio de sus paredes internas y aunque quiso entrar más fue imposible para esta. La entrada el omega estaba palpitante y aún más humedecida, el lubricante natural humedecido y se deslizó fuera de su esfínter gritándole de esa forma que ya estaba listo.

Tobías abrió la regadera, el agua cayó y él sacó su miembro, la punta tocó la entrada, poco a poco se fue adentrado. Sostuvo la cintura del chico mientras él y este temblaban.—Me vuelves loco—le susurró en la oreja.—no se si esto está mal, pero.. no soportaría verte con nadie más, Severus.

El chico jadeo, el miembro tocó fondo pero lo sintió salir con rapidez para esta vez hundirse nuevamente de la misma forma.—Papá..

El alfa besó sus hombros, comenzó a moverse con lentitud, el sonido del agua cayendo ocultaba los jadeos de ambos, el choque de sus pieles. Era imposible no sentirse en el cielo al estar ahí con Severus, mierda. Estaba loco, su hijo le traía así.—No mires a ninguno más..—El hombre le mordió la oreja, enterró lo que más pudo su pene haciendo al chico chillar.—No beses a nadie más, sólo a mi, a mi, Severus..

El omega suspiró, la punta del miembro estaba golpeando aquella zona que le hacia enloquecer. A pesar de eso, a pesar de placer, del momento que ambos compartían, la angustia en la voz de Tobías era notoria. El vaivén se detuvo, el alfa hizo voltear al chico para que le mirase.—Papá..—Murmuró, Tobías tomo asiento en el suelo y él chico se sentó sobre su regazo.—Eres un tonto..

El hombre sonrió, sostuvo la cadera de su hijo mientras este mismo se encargaba se introducir el miembro palpitante en su interior. Tobías gruño, sus labios se juntaron con los delgados mientras sus brazos aprisionaban aquella delgada cintura.

—Lo soy, lo estoy.. por ti..  
  
Dentro fuera, dentro fuera..—¡Hmm! Ah.. ah..—Severus trato de controlar sus gemidos mientras empujaba contra el mayor, el pene salió y entró con brusquedad.—E-eres tan grande.. ¿Quieres romperme? ¿E-eso quieres?  
  
Tobías, rasguño la cintura de su hijo, el placer. Mierda. Severus, su Severus, su omega.—Si. Si quiero..—Las uñas se enterraron en la piel más pálida haciéndola enrojecer.—Si te sigues moviendo así me correré dentro.

El chapoteo, el agua mojándoles. Estaban locos jodidamente locos. Las caricias de Tobías sobre su pequeño miembro sólo hacían aumentar aquel hormigueo interno.—¿Tu.. te crees mi marido acaso?—Preguntó, beso sus labios y su padre beso su cuello.—No muerdas.. ¡E-espera! No tan... ¡Ah! Ah.. Ah..

Tobías perdió el control, Severus se golpeó la espalda al ser girado con brusquedad.—No puedo.. Ya no puedo.. Me vuelves loco, maldita sea.. ¡Severus!

El omega se mordió los labios, su cuerpo se meceo con fuerza y empujó contra él miembro que estaba a poco de estar.—dentro no..—Murmuró, sus ojos se cerraron mientras se dejaba llevar.—Ah.. ¡Ah! D-dentro no.

Dentro, fuera, dentro fuera.  
  
Severus tuvo que colocar sus brazos sobre su rostro para no sentirse ahogado por el agua que caía de la regadera, su cintura estaba apresa, el placer era mucho más fuerte que todo en ese momento.—Si.. se siente tan.. ¡Ah! ¡Ah!—El miembro salía y entraba por completo, sentía que rompería alguna zona interna pero..—E-espera... ¡Papá!

Tobías gruño, su pecho pego contra él de su hijo, su miembro se escurrió por completó en su interior y no solamente eso, se hincho causando no sólo un placer inexplicable, si no una punzada dolorosa contradictoria. El omega ronroneo, mientras trataba de controlar su respiración y no moverse, aquella cantidad descomunal de semen le hizo estremecer y no sólo eso por primera vez desde que habían iniciado, Severus sintió el contraste de la temperatura del agua y la suya.

Su cuerpo tembló, por el frío pero.. Mierda, le gustaba estar así. Juntos.—Te dije que no..—Murmuró, cansado. Lucho para no dormirse mientras esperaba que el nudo bajará.—A-ahora.. tendré que.

Tobías trato de no moverse con brusquedad.—Eres mío ¿Sabes?—Le murmuró besando sus labios. Sus ojos se fijaron en los negros, los labios de Severus temblaron y los suyos no tardaron en imitarlos—Y no me creo tu marido, lo soy, Severus.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo número ocho.-**

Cuando Tobías despertó sintió que todo el estrés qué se había alojado el día de ayer en su cuerpo había desaparecido, aunque lamentaba el no poder despertar junto a Severus después del acto, tuvo que abandonar a su hijo y tomar una larga ducha para quitarse todo el olor (por desgracia) de su hijo y del sexo.—Buenos días..—Murmuró, el hombre tomando asiento en la mesita de la cocina dispuesto a ingerir su desayuno.

Amelia le sonrió.—buenos días, mi amor ¿Qué tal dormiste?—Le preguntó al alfa mientras servía un par de panqueques y tocino frente a este.—¿Dormiste bien? Te ves contento.

—Lo estoy.—Le respondió con una sonrisa.—¿Dónde está papá?—Preguntó al notar su ausencia en el lugar. Agarró un tenedor y llevo una pequeña parte del panqueque a su boca.—¿Hmm?

La mujer suspiró.—Tu padre salió a trotar, desde hace meses atrás ha adquirido la costumbre—La mujer río con fuerza.—Creo que no quiere envejecer tan rápido.

Tobías rodo los ojos y devoró el tocino—¿Severus aún no ha despertado?—Preguntó a su madre y está tomo asiento mientras él panqueque se cocinaba.

—Cariño, se que no te gusta que me meta en tu vida pero tu felicidad y la de Severus es todo para mi.—Amelia miro a su hijo a los ojos.—Me gustaría que encontrarás una o un omega con quien compartas tu vida, Severus está a pocos años de encontrar una pareja y tu quedaras solo, no entiendo por que nunca tomaste la determinación de marcar a alguien. Se que estabas enamorado de… bueno, la chica Prince, pero mira todo lo que sucedió, sin explicación alguna desapareció y sólo te envío a Severus cuando nació. Jamás recibiste una llamada de ella y ni un centavo de su familia.

—Estoy bien como estoy, mamá.—El alfa mastico con prisa como si quisiera acabar rápidamente su comida.—Si quiero sexo sólo debo ir a buscarlo. Ya me he acostumbrado a vivir solo, no te metas en mi vida, he criado a mi hijo sin necesidad de un omega.

Amelia se mordió los labios.—¿Recuerdas a Marissa? ¿La omega rubia hija de los Smith?—Continuo sin prestar atención a sus palabras.—Su esposo murió hace tres años, tiene un hijo alfa más o menos de la edad Severus, el mes pasado visitó el pueblo y hablamos todos los días que ella estuvo allí. Ella vive aquí y hoy cuando desperté la llame.

Tobías gruño.—Mamá..—Susurró ya sin apetito.—No vas a crear romances de la nada.

—No lo estoy creando, ella es una buena mujer para ti, Severus no ha tenido una figura materna en su vida y es hora de que tenga una, aunque ya es demasiado tarde para eso.—Amelia estiró su brazo y agarro a su hijo de la mano.—Marissa me ha invitado a almorzar y llevaré a Severus conmigo.

El alfa se colocó de pié con brusquedad y salió del lugar para subir al segundo piso, insultar a su madre no era una buena opción aunque realmente era más lo que quería en ese momento. Decido entonces ir a la habitación de su hijo, cuando la abrió Severus se estaba aplicando una crema en sus brazos.—Buenos días.

—Buenos días.—El chico le saludo para luego olerse.—No puedo quitarme tu olor de encima.—Le gruño.—Por esta razón no he podido bajar desde que desperté ¡Me he bañado dos veces! ¡Y todavía huelo a ti!

Tobías rodó los ojos, se acercó al chico y lo olisqueo con extremo cuidado—El olor no es tan fuerte.—El alfa le abrazo y dejando escapar más su olor empapo a Severus con este.—Se camuflara con esto.

Severus le empujó.—Lo has empeorado ¡Gracias!—Le dijo con sarcasmo y le empujó de nuevo para abrir el closet y buscar ropas para cambiarse.—Si no lo hubieras hecho adentro..

El alfa soltó un suspiró y tomo asiento en la cama.—Déjalo, no te cambies. No tienes ese olor, mis padres no lo notarán.—Le aseguro a su hijo.—Baja a desayunar o desaparecerás.

♡●♡●♡●♡●●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡

Severus se removió incómodo tras su abuela mientras tocaban el timbre de aquella pintoresca casa, odiaba visitar y ser visitado, sus pocos amigos de la escuela habían desaparecido una vez y se graduó y él tampoco perdió su tiempo en buscarlos.

Cuando la puerta se abrió una mujer rubia con cabello semi ondulado abrió. Era bastante atractiva y su cuerpo parecía la de una modelo.—Señora, me alegra que haya venido.—Marissa beso su mejilla y le sonrió a Severus..—Bienvenido ¿Cómo es tu nombre cariño?

Amelia asintió, entró a la casa junto al pelinegro.—Es Severus, querida ¿No lo recuerdas? Es el hijo de Tobías.—Le recordó mientras eran guiados por la omega hasta el living.

—¡Wow! ¡Estas grandísimo! Casi ni te reconozco.—La rubia acarició su cabello pelinegro.—¿En qué momento creciste tanto?—le preguntó y les invito a tomar asiento.—el almuerzo está casi listo, Matthew bajará en unos minutos.—Les comento sonriente.

Unos rápidos pasos se escucharon desde el segundo piso de la casa y luego esos mismos pasos por las escaleras, un alfa rubio, alto, y musculoso apareció, los ojos de Matthew se posaron en Severus al olerlo.—Buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes.—Contestó Amelia sonriente, el rubio tomo asiento junto a su madre.—Desde la última vez que te vi siento que creciste mucho más.—La omega río.—Mira, te lo presentó, es mi nieto, su nombre es Severus—le presentó.—Huele un poco a Tobías, mi hijo, creo que no quiere que Severus se case.

Amelia y Marissa rieron fuertemente mientras Severus ladeaba la vista, la mirada verde del chico estaba sobre él.—Es un placer conocerte.—le expresó el joven alfa al omega.

—Creo que a Severus se le comieron la lengua los ratones.—la mujer de canas pellizco a su nieto.—Cariño, saluda a Matthew, no seas maleducado.

—Lo mismo.—Contesto con algo de incomodidad, odiaba socializar y mucho más cuando era obligado.

Amelia sonrió satisfecha, y se interno una rápida conversación con la rubia mientras él par de chicos simplemente escuchaban, Severus decidió prestar toda tu atención en su celular y Matthew pareció hacer lo mismo.

—¡La comida esta lista!—Marissa se colocó de pié al escuchar el timbrecito que había cronometrado para la cocción del pollo asado que estaba en el horno.—Por favor tomen asiento.

El comedor está en el mismo Living, Matthew tomo asiento y Severus hizo lo mismo, Amelia estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero..—Te ayudare, querida.

Severus maldijo internamente a su abuela. Sabía bien que sus planes eran dejarlos solosy lo logró, ambos quedaron solos mientras las mujeres se encargaban de servir la comida.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?—Preguntó el joven alfa al omega, para el chico de cabellos rubios era imposible pasar inadvertida la presencia de Severus.

—Dieciocho.—Respondió, al parecer era imposible no socializar.—¿Tú?

—Tengo veinte.—Le informó al pelinegro mientras sonreía, tenía que admitir que era bastante atractivo, Matthew, al igual que su madre, parecía ser uno de esos modelos de revistas—no pareces de dieciocho, pensé que tenías menos.

—Mucha gente piensa eso.—El omega se llevó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.—¿No vas a la universidad?

El alfa suspiró—estoy en ella pero solamente los fines de semana, estoy estudiando contaduría.—Aquello fue obviamente para impresionar. A los alfas tanto jóvenes como viejos les gustaba alardear y ser alabados.

Severus asintió—Yo pienso inscribirme el próximo año—contestó.—Quiero estudiar farmacéutica.

Matthew río levemente, y se acercó al omega tomando asiento junto a él, el olor del rubio era fuerte, varonil, todo lo que esperabas de un alfa aquel chico lo tenía.—Me gusta, creo que va bien en ti.—Respondió, el rubio y sé tomó el atrevimiento de posar uno de los mechones de cabello negro tras la oreja de este.—Aunque, creo que si yo fuera tu alfa no te dejaría salir de casa.

Severus enarcó una ceja, aquel tipo le estaba coqueteando.—Tu novia o novio debe tenerla difícil.

El alfa negó, y sacó de su bolsillo su celular.—Hasta ahora no ha llegado el omega destinado, o bueno tal vez hoy si.—Severus río, si, le estaba coqueteando.

—¿Seguro?—Le pregunto el pelinegro pero Matthew le hizo un guiño.

—Saca tu teléfono.—Pidió el alfa con una sonrisa 

Severus le miró.—¿Para qué?

—Quiero que la madre de mis hijos me agregue.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo número nueve.**

Para Severus había sido imposible evitar que Matthew le agregara tanto en el WhatsApp como en el Facebook. Incluso estuvo tentado a darle un número falso pero cuando quiso hacerlo, el rubio le quitado el teléfono de la mano para el mismo agregarse y buscarse.—Listo, ahora podre hablarte cada vez que quiera.—el alfa sonrió.

Severus agarro su teléfono nuevamente, en su foto de perfil de WhatsApp Matthew estaba sin camiseta enseñando todos sus músculos.—Mientras no sea en la madrugada no habrá problemas, odio desvelarme.

El rubio río.—Pues a partir de ahora te tocará, haz conocido al amor de tu vida, precioso.—murmuró, y acarició la mejilla de Severus mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Severus rodó los ojos, ese chico era un ingerido total. El almuerzo fue servido y las mujeres se internaron nuevamente en una nueva conversación, el tiempo paso volando y de un momento a otro ya era hora de irse. La señora Marissa realmente era una mujer amable y agradable, su abuela no podía estar más encantada.

—Te llamaré mañana, querida.—Amelia se despidió con un beso de Marissa.—Matthew, cariño. Cuídate mucho, y con ese físico haz detener a muchos omega haciendo fila.—Murmuró. 

El joven alfa parecía no conocer la humildad. Matthew sólo sonrió.—cuídese señora.—Le exclamó.—Igual tu, Severus.

La mujer mayor suspiró.—No te preocupes cariño, lo cuidaré por ti.—Dijo riendo.—Severus no sale ni a la esquina de la calle, deberías inventarlo a dar una vuelta por ahí. **2**

El omega se mordió los labios.—Abuela..—Siseó, no quería ser maleducado con ella, pero ya se estaba sintiendo algo agobiado con todo aquello.

Amelia río nuevamente y haciéndole un guiño a Matthew se despidió finalmente de estos.

♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●●♡●♡●♡♡●●♡♡●♡●●♡●

Tobías tuvo que controlarse y no saltar sobre Severus al oler un olor diferente alrededor de su cuerpo, era de un alfa desconocido para él y aquello lo único que hacía era cabrearle. Cuando su madre regresó junto a su hijo, hablaron un poco y luego toda la familia decidió ver una larga y aburrida película que parecía ser un documental, cuando la hora de cenar llegó, todos tomaron asiento en el pequeño comedor mientras Severus y su abuela se encargaban de servir, la mujer mayor no perdió oportunidad alguna para alardear de la omega a la cual había visitado en el medio día.

—Marissa es tan educada y amable, tiene un sazón increíble y es tan paciente y tolerante. Me encanta, es tan hermosa. No puedo entender como una omega como ella siga soltera, es perfecta.—exclamo casi en la oreja de Tobías mientras posaba el plato frente a este.—y su hijo, Matthew es un galán, un joven alfa que parece sacado de la televisión, un buen mozo totalmente.—murmuró al ya finalizar y junto a su nieto tomar asiento.

Tobías rodó los ojos mientras Arnold pisaba con disimulo el pie de su esposa.—Si, si, que bueno.—Respondió sin muchas ganas, Severus tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír. El alfa trato de cambiar rápidamente la conversación y decidió preguntar por uno de sus amigos de infancia del cual tenía años sin saber.—¿Qué ha sido de la vida de Elías?—Preguntó a su madre.—Lo último que supe de él fue que su omega murió.

La cara de Amelia se frunció al tan solo escuchar el nombre de aquel hombre.—Dios, ni me menciones, me dan ganas de vomitar— bebió algo del jugo.—Elías quedó viudo, ya sabes que Will murió al dar a luz a su segundo hijo, una niña beta. Bueno, ya sabes que su primer hijo era un omega más o menos de la edad de Severus, y Elías había iniciando una relación con una omega muy bonita. Pues el asqueroso de Elías ¡Marcó a su propio hijo!—La mujer mastico con fuerza.— En el pueblo casi nadie hablo de eso, pero para mi es una completa idiotez, te lo digo, pobre Érica, tan hermosa y perdió dos años de su vida junto a ese imbécil. Ahora, su hijo, Julián, está preñado. ¿Ese bebé que nacerá le dirá papá o abuelo? Quien lo sabe. Asquerosos es lo que son. 

El apetito de Severus pareció desaparecer al escuchar aquellas últimas palabras, su garganta se cerró nisiquiera el jugo fue capaz de pasar, su estómago se retorció al punto de dolerle. Tobías se mordió los labios con fuerza, cuando vio a su hijo, este parecía estar más pálido de lo normal. Arnold fue consciente de eso.

—Es su vida Amelia, ellos pueden hacer lo que quieran, además, ya sabes, a muchos padres les gustaba casarse con sus propios hijos para conservar aún más su sangre y apellido.—Comento recordando las antiguas costumbres.

Amelia bufo.—Costumbres que ya no se dan. En fin, es una locura pero no cambiaré nada hablando tanto.—Murmuró esta y luego sonrió.—pasado mañana podríamos hacer un picnic e invitar a Marissa y a su hijo, por simple cortesía.

Tobías tampoco fue capaz de seguir comiendo.—Haz lo que quieras, mamá.

♡♡●♡○♡●●♡♡●●♡●♡●♡●♡♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●●♡●

Tobías bajo de la cama cuando el reloj dio las una de la mañana. No podía dormir y su estómago ardía por la falta de la comida pero sabía bien que esa sensación no se iría, no hasta hablar con Severus, cuando salió de su habitación dio largos pasos hasta que llegó a la puerta de su hijo, posó la mano en el pomo para rodarlo descubrió que.. la puerta estaba asegurada desde adentro.

Tobías maldijo, tocar en ese momento o llamarlo era imposible, no con sus padres tan cerca de ellos, gruño de frustración, bajo al primer piso y busco la caja de cigarrillos, salió al pequeño patio y decidió fumarse uno.

La presencia de su madre sólo estaba causando problemas. 

♡●♡●♡●●♡○♡●♡●♡●●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡♡●

El inicio de aquella mañana fue diferente a cualquier otra. Severus estuvo encerrado gran parte de la mañana en su habitación y sólo salió de está cuando el almuerzo paso, Amelia estaba ocupada lavando ropa, Arnold veía televisión y Tobías que no estaba haciendo nada subió dos minutos después de que el menor lo hiciera.

El alfa abrió la puerta de la habitación de Su hijo.—¿Podemos hablar?—Preguntó cerrando la puerta tras él.

El pelinegro ladeo la vista.—¿sobre qué?

—Severus, no te hagas el idiota. Mamá, lo que dijo ayer, no le hagas caso. Me inventare una excusa para que pasado mañana tengan que irse.—Le aseguró mientras tomaba asiento junto a él en la cama.—Ella ya no nos molestará.

El omega respiró profundo para luego soltar un suspiró.—¿Y que vamos hacer luego de que se vayan? ¿Seguir en lo mismo? ¿follando sin que nos descubran? ¿Ocultándonos, papá?—Preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.—Ella tiene razón, estamos tan concentrados en lo que sentíamos que se nos olvido lo demás. Puede que yo sea un omega y que tu seas un alfa pero soy tu hijo, papá.—El chico se aguantó de sollozar.—¡Tu hijo! Esto esta mal. Lo que estamos haciendo… No tenía que suceder.

Tobías se acarició el ceño.—No me importa mucho lo que opine la gente.

—¡A mi tampoco! Pero.. ¿Qué vamos hacer? En los pueblos no tanto, pero aquí en la ciudad la discriminación es mayor, papá.—Murmuró, Severus se limpió un par de lágrimas.—y los abuelos ¿Los dejaremos de lado? Son la única familia que tenemos.. – Le recordó sintiendo aquella sensación horrible en su pecho.—La abuela, es lo más cercano a una mamá que he tenido, no quiero perderla.

—Severus—el alfa trató de tomar su mano pero el omega lo esquivó, sus ojos ya no le miraban.—Lo resolveré…

—Yo.. yo creo que lo mejor es dejar todo como estaba antes, nosotros… lo que hicimos no se puede volver a repetirse, papá.—La garganta del pelinegro dolían.—Esta mal, lo que hacemos estaba mal. 

El alfa se colocó de pie.—Podemos irnos a otro lugar, vender la casa. Nadie sabría que somos familia, te marcare y nadie notará que somos padre e hijo.—sentenció en busca de soluciones.

—¿Y si tenemos un bebé? Lo que dijo la abuela.. ¿Yo sería su hermano o su madre? ¿O tu serías su papá o su abuelo? ¿Qué le diremos? ¿Qué sus padres murieron? ¡Es una locura papá!—El chico casi gritó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, sus ojeras eran notables.—buscaré un lugar a donde mudarme cuando los abuelos se marchen.

—Severus..—Tobías logró sostener su mano pero el chico rompió el agarre de inmediato.

—Papá, esto se terminó.


	10. Chapter 10

Severus se limpió las lágrimas segundos antes de salir de su habitación, el día de ayer había sido uno de los peores de su vida y su habitación había sido la única testigo del fin que le había dado a la relación que su padre y él habían desarrollado desde semanas atrás.

—Buenos días.—Severus tomó asiento en la pequeña mesita, su abuelo y su padre estaban sentados también ahí. Su abuela posó un tazón lleno de cereal y leche como desayuno.

—Los bocadillos ya están casi listo, Marissa nos estará esperando en el parque.—Comentó—Tomaremos el autobús y estaremos ahí en quince minutos. 

Severus suspiró, harían un picnic en uno de los parques más populares de la ciudad. Matthew y la señora Marissa estaban invitados, comió rápidamente el cereal sin ser capaz alzar su rostro para ver a su padre.

Cuando terminó lavo su plato y ayudó a su abuela a cargar la canasta, junto al par de alfas salieron de la casa para emprender el camino hasta la parada de buses. Tobías decidió sostener la canasta al notar que era muy pesado para Severus, el chico y el evitaron tener mucho contacto, algo que Arnold notó. El autobús no demoró mucho en llegar, todos subieron, él tomó asiento junto a su abuela.

—Matthew es un chico guapísimo—Murmuró a su nieto mientras el enorme vehículo se movía con rapidez.—Es el alfa que muchos desearían.—Le dijo dándole unas codazos.

El omega asintió algo incómodo, el día de ayer Matthew le había sacado conversación desde primera hora hasta la que se durmió, hablar con un chico que se creía un Dios era agotador, además que… bueno, su padre y él ya no.—Si, lo es.

Amelia río contenta y le hizo un guiño a su nieto.—Deberías invitarlo a salir, te haría bien estar con chicos de tu edad, cariño ¿Acaso no te aburres de estar encerrado todos los días?—Le preguntó con ternura.—Mira tu padre, un amargado total. 

—Él es feliz así, abuela.—le murmuró a la mujer mientras trataba de perder sus pensamientos en la vista de las ventanas del autobús.

Amelia rodó los ojos, Tobías estaba sentado a poco a metros de ellos junto a Arnold, ambos parecían conversar en voz baja.—Tu padre necesita un omega cariño, tener incluso otro hijo. No entiendo por que nunca busco una pareja, estoy segura que una figura materna hubiera mejorado muchas cosas en ti. Eres tan tímido cariño, nunca conseguirás un marido si sigues así.

El omega se removió. 

“No me creo tu marido, lo soy" 

Severus sintió sus ojos humedecerse, aquello su padre se lo había dicho tres días atrás. Hace tres días atrás en los que no recordaban que lo que hacían no era más que un error. 

Amelia suspiró—Olvida lo dije cariño. Odio verte triste, cualquier alfa sería muy afortunado de tenerte como su pareja.—Murmuro la mujer apresuradamente al ver el rostro de su nieto.—Mi felicidad es que tu seas feliz.

Severus asintió, trato de sonreír pero fue imposible.—Lo sé, abuela. Lo sé.

♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡

Marissa beso la mejilla de Amelia una vez y se encontraron en el parque.—Ya aparte este lugar para todos nosotros.—Murmuró ella con una leve sonrisa. 

Tobías observo a la omega de cabello rubia, era bastante atractiva tenía que admitirlo y su olor no estaba mal pero.. Sus dientes rechinaron al ver el ramo de flores que el hijo de la omega le extendía a Severus.

—Gracias..—el omega lo acepto bajo la atenta mirada de su padre y abuelos. La señora Marissa sonreía.—No debiste.

—Una flor para otra flor, Sev.—El guiño que le hizo el alfa le hizo sentir aún más cohibido. Su abuela parecía no hallar la forma de ocultar la felicidad.

Marissa tomo asiento y todos la imitaron.—Es la primera vez que veo a mi hijo regalando flores a alguien que no sea yo.—La rubia río nuevamente y Amelia se le unió.—Eres un omega muy afortunado.

Severus sonrió temblorosamente, pero al alzar la vista y encontrarse con los ojos de su padre, este estaba furioso.—Hmm ¿Si?—Respondió.

Matthew le hizo un guiño—Te ves hermoso hoy.—Le susurró mientras los adultos conversaban, el alfa estaba dispuesto a una cosa y esa era conquista al omega frente a él.

Severus tragó ruidoso, no respondió aquello si no que bebió del jugo que su abuela le tendió justamente en ese momento.

Tobías se colocó de pié con algo de brusquedad haciendo sobresaltar a las y el omega.—Regresó en unos minutos, buscaré un baño.

Arnold imitió a su hijo.—Te acompaño.

—Tu padre parece tener un carácter muy fuerte.—Exclamó el alfa de Blanca dentadura.—Será un suegro difícil.

Severus rodó los ojos.—No creo que un alfa como tú este soltero.—Respondió el omega sintiéndose menos nervioso, por un momento pensó que su padre se tiraría sobre Matthew.—Te gusta llamar la atención y la obtienes.

El rubio suspiró.—Pues aunque no lo creas, lo estoy. Estaba buscando el omega perfecto y bueno, ya no tengo qué esperar más, te encontré.—El alfa se rebusco algo entre los bolsillos y cuando encontró lo que parecía buscar extendió al omega un pequeño papel rectangular.—Es un boleto de cine, hoy a las ocho presentaran una de mis películas favoritas.

Severus enarcó una ceja.—¿No deberías preguntarme primero si quiero ir?—Le cuestionó al alfa pero Matthew sonrió aún más de oreja a oreja.

—¿vas a rechazarme?— le preguntó el rubio. Matthew tenía que ser sincero, había conocido a muchos omega pero jamás al que el quería. Al que deseaba, el quería un omega que de verdad parecía uno, había salido con unos cuantos, si, lo admitía, pero… no cumplían con sus requisitos. Quería un omega de baja estatura que se viera frágil y que tuviera apariencia delicada, que fuera delgado y que junto a él se demostrará lo verdaderamente opuestos que eran. 

Un alfa protegía y un omega debía ser protegido. Severus, ese chico que había conocido hace dos días atrás cumplía con creces sus requisitos y él no desaprovecharía aquella oportunidad. Era el omega con el que deseaba iniciar una familia, qué debía marcar para ser la envidia completa de sus amigos.

Severus guardo silencio, su mejor respuesta era que si. Odiaba esto, Matthew seguramente fue el alfa más popular en su colegio y posiblemente hasta esa fecha nadie haya sido capaz de superarle.—¿Por qué tiene que ser tan tarde?—Preguntó.

—Las películas de terror se disfrutan mejor en la noche.—Exclamo al pelinegro. Matthew acomodó un mechón del cabello del omega tras su oreja.—Yo invito, te comprare lo que quieras.

Severus observó el boleto, su padre y su abuelo habían regresado.

—¿Entonces? ¿Aceptas ir al cine conmigo?—Preguntó Matthew, era la primera vez que un omega se demoraba tanto en contestarle y eso le encantaba.

Severus tragó ruidoso. Matthew y el era complemente opuestos y bien decían que estos se atraen además.. tal vez, si salía con él podría olvidarse de su padre, tal vez su abuela tenía razón. Si pasaba más tiempo con chicos de su edad tal vez sus sentimientos, todos aquellos errores y cosa pensaban se irían y sería un omega normal, un omega que tendría como pareja a cualquier alfa que no fuera su padre.—Si, iré contigo.


	11. Chapter 11

Severus se sobresaltó, su padre había entrado en su habitación justo cuando él había terminado de vestirse. El omega no puedo evitar sentir como sus manos temblaban pero trato de ocultarlo y mostrarse lo más sereno posible. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿No puedo venir a ver a mi hijo? —Pregunto en forma de reto. Severus trago ruidoso al escuchar lo que era una clara molestia en la voz de su padre—¿Saldrás con ese imbécil?

—¿No es obvio? —Respondió de la misma forma el omega al alfa. —No tienes que insultar a alguien que no está para defenderse, papá. No te preocupes, estaré aquí antes de las diez de la noche.

Tobías soltó una risita de molestia. Se acerco a Severus, pero el chico dio unos cuantos pasos atrás. —No tenías que crearte todo ese show sobre lo que dijo mamá para que terminaras conmigo, si solo querías cambiarme por un alfa “mejor” tenías que decírmelo y listo, lo entendía. No soy ningún sensible, Severus.

El omega de cabello negro y largo enrojeció fuerza—¿Remplazarte? ¡¿De que diablos estas hablando?! Si te dije e hice lo que hice es por que era lo mejor, papá. Si tu no fueras… si tu no fueras mí…—No termino aquello frase si no que rápidamente comenzó otra— yo no lo dudaría ¿sabes? Pero… está mal. Nosotros no… no podemos ¿No lo entiendes? Esta mal. No podemos estar juntos.

Tobías soltó un suspiro, estiro sus brazos y sostuvo una de las manos de su hijo evitando que este la apartara. —Te dije que tengo un plan, podemos irnos a otra ciudad, vender la casa ¡¿Por qué eres tan quisquilloso?! Podemos lárganos y ya. por una vez seamos egoístas, Severus. —el hombre acaricio su mejilla, acerco su rostro al de su hijo, pero Severus ladeo el rostro. —Sev, te prometo que…

—No quiero. No quiero estar contigo. —Aquellas palabras fueron duras de decir, pero Severus tenía que decirlas. —Tu eres mi papá, tu me hiciste… con mi mamá, ella. aunque no la he conocido. Nosotros, esto es antinatural, papá. Por favor. entiéndelo.

El alfa gruño, sostuvo esta vez ambos brazos de su hijo y sin consideración alguna enterró sus uñas en la piel de este—Tu eres mío y te juro que, si metes con ese imbécil, lo matare.

Severus se atraganto. —¿Matarlo? ¿Para qué? ¿Para que luego te toque ir a prisión, papá? —Murmuró, el omega se estaba tratando de no llorar. Odiaba llorar. Odiaba mostrarse débil. Si bien era un omega no era una muñequita de cristal. —Matthew, él no parece ser un mal alfa, te juro que si me hace algo malo tu serás el primero en saberlo, la felicidad de un hijo es la de los padres ¿No es así, papá? Y yo… nosotros, tu y yo, no podemos ser felices.

—No quieres ser feliz conmigo simplemente por que no se te da la gana ¡Larguémonos de aquí, Severus! —Le suplicó, el alfa beso su mejilla y le soltó para abrazarle—Por favor, cariño… vámonos, nosotros… aunque seamos lo que seamos, quiero estar junto a ti. Marcarte.

Los labios de Severus temblaron. El celular de la omega sonó con fuerza. Severus se aparto de su padre, rompiendo el abrazo posesivo de este para contestar—¿Sí? —Murmuró—Si, ya estoy listo.

Tobías tembló.

—No. No. no es necesario que vengas a buscarme, nos veremos en el centro comercial ¿vale? Si. estaré ahí en veinte minutos. —Le aseguro al chico de la otra línea—No te preocupes, esta bien. Adiós. —El omega observo a su padre—Ya tengo que irme.

—¿Realmente vas meterte con ese tipo para complacer a mi mamá? —Pregunto Tobías al ver a Severus recoger algunas cosas para ya salir. —¡NO TE QUEDES CALLADO, MIERDA, ¡RESPÓNDEME!

Severus bajo la vista—Yo… solo estoy haciendo lo correcto—Murmuró y sin esperar respuesta alguna salió de la habitación.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Severus respiro profundo mientras era subido hasta el tercer piso por el elevador, cuando llego. Camino con rapidez hasta el lugar en donde se encontraba al cine, el omega podía contar con las manos las veces que había ido a este. Era de muy pocos amigos y salir solo no era lo suyo.

No fue difícil ubicar a Matthew, después de todo era un alfa que sobresaltaba del resto, incluso noto como un par de omega estaban tratando de sacarle conversación. Trago ruidoso y se acerco a este con algo de incomodidad—He… hola.

Matthew se volteo, llevaba un ramo de flores en las manos. —¡Severus! ¿Por qué no me enviaste un mensaje cuando llegaste? Podría haberte esperado en la entrada—le comento, mientras le tendía el ramo de rosas—para ti, espero que te guste. —la mejilla del rubio estaba enrojecidas.

El par de omegas se miró con decepción al ver que el alfa ya estaba ocupado. Ambos se marcaron sin despedirse al llegar el pelinegro que cautivo por completo a Matthew—No era necesario.

—Lo mejor para ti, Sev—murmuró, el alfa y el omega se acercaron hasta la zona de confitería y comida del cine—¿Qué combo quieres? —le pregunto mientras sacaba la billetera.

—El que tu decidas estará bien—Le respondió. Aquello parecido aumentar mas la confianza en Matthew. Si, Severus era perfecto. Era un omega que le gustaba seguir las decisiones de su alfa.

Matthew asintió. Escogió el combo mas grande y mas completo. Y aunque fue difícil cargar la bandeja con Hotdog, gaseosas y palomitas lograron llegar hasta su asiento en la sala asignada. La película no tardo en comenzar.

El brazo de Matthew se deslizo sobre los hombros de Severus quince minutos después que inicio ANABELLE, el omega no dijo nada. Ni intento apartarlo. Matthew era un alfa depredecible, esos de los que veías de galán en las películas juveniles, La peli, no era mala. Era entretenida pero no lograba causarle el suficiente miedo para categorizarla como “terror”.

—¿Te está gustando? —preguntó en voz baja el alfa rubia. La sala estaba medio llena.

Severus ladeo el rostro para verlo. —Si, esta buena—Le contesto—aunque hace frio aquí.

Matthew sonrió, se quito su chaqueta y se la entrego a Severus como un gesto de caballerosidad—Esto te quitara el frio—Le murmuró, el alfa beso su mejilla.

La chaqueta del rubio estaba empestada con olor a colonia al menos era una fragancia algo suave pero aun así…—Gracias.

Matthew pareció no intentar nada mas en la sala de cine. Cuando la película acabo y salieron, el alfa sostuvo la mano de la omega—¿quieres comer algo? —Le pregunto con amabilidad. Severus no pudo deshacer el agarre—¿Quieres pizza?

El chico negó—Con lo que compraste ha sido suficiente para mi estomago—le aclaro.

El rubio asintió y busco una propuesta nueva para pasar, aunque sea unos minutos mas con él omega—Cerca de aquí hay un parque ¿te gustaría ir ahí? —Preguntó al tiempo que arrastraba literalmente a Severus hacia el parqueadero del centro comercial.

El pelinegro se removió algo incomodo—Le prometí a mi papá regresar antes de diez.

—Vale, esta bien, te llevare a casa—Le murmuró. El alfa no se molesto por aquello. Le gustaba el hecho de que Severus fuera un omega hogareño. Al llegar al parqueadero, Matthew saco las llaves de su carro, había que busca la sección en la que lo había a parqueado, pero antes de llegar a esta se detuvo. —¿T-te gustaría salir pasado mañana nuevamente?

Severus le observo—¿iremos a cine de nuevo?

Matthew rio levemente—Podemos ir a donde tú quieras.

Severus asintió—Esta bien. —Le respondió.

El rubio sonrió nuevamente. Se acerco a Severus y poso una de sus manos en su mejilla—Me encantas ¿sabes? — Le murmuró y bajando unos centímetros su rostro lo beso.

El omega recibió ese beso sin sentimiento alguno, si bien pensó que Matthew solo lo llevaría a un roce, sintió como su lengua trataba de abrirse espacio entre sus labios. Los brazos de Matthew rodearon su cintura y de un momento a otro, la lengua del alfa rubio se rozo contra la suya. Para Matthew fue un buen beso, pero para Severus ningún beso seria como los de su padre, pero...—¿Y-ya podemos irnos? —Preguntó el omega al alfa, Matthew satisfecho, asintió.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Al parecer Severus se esta tomando las cosas a pecho**

**¿Qué creen que sucederá?**

**6u6 NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**

**BYE** **♥**


	12. Chapter 12

Severus recibió un último beso en Matthew al ser dejado por este en la entrada de su casa. El chico respiró profundo antes de entrar. Olía a Matthew, si, pero no lo suficiente para pensar que entre ellos había ocurrido algo más.—Ya.. llegue.—Expresó, su abuela le dio la bienvenida.

—Bienvenido, cariño.—Murmuró Amelia al verlo entrar. El rostro de sueño de esta era innegable, al parecer le estaba esperando.—¿Te divertiste? ¿Tienes hambre?

Severus suspiró.—No, no tengo hambre y la película, si, estuvo entretenida.—Le dijo. Amelia soltó una risita al tiempo que pasaba seguro a la puerta de la casa y junto a su nieto subían al segundo piso.

—¿sólo entretenida?—Preguntó haciendo un guiño.—Vi como Matthew te atendía en la puerta.—murmuró en un suspiró.—Deberías invitarlo a comer mañana aquí en casa, tu padre anda de un humor de perros.

El omega se removió.—Me imaginó..—Susurró, y sin querer entrar más en detalles decidió fingir un bostezo.—Bueno, iré a darme una ducha para ir a dormir. Hasta mañana abuela.—Murmuró.

—Hasta mañana, cariño.—La mujer bostezo, pero esta vez sí fue de verdad. Beso la frente del chico y se adentró en su habitación ya cansada. Severus hizo lo mismo, entró al único lugar en el que podría tener algo de paz. Se quitó su ropa y decidió tomar un rápido baño, cuando las gotas frías del agua cayeron sobre su cuerpo, Severus logró sentirse minúsculamente relajado.

No supo por cuanto tiempo se quedó ahí dejando el agua correr pero salió cuando fue presa del frío, agarro su toalla y salió del baño, deslizó uno de los cajones en busca de un bóxer limpió una de sus enormes camisetas de dormir.—otra noche más.. –Se murmuró así mismo. Si, otra noche más en la que dormiría sin su padre. Posiblemente esas noches no volverían a repetirse

¿o si?

—¿Cómo te fue con él bastardo?—Severus se sobresalto, Nisiquiera había escuchado a la puerta abrirse. Por suerte ya había terminado de vestirse.

—Buenas noches para ti también.—Le respondió el omega con voz tranquila.—Me fue bien, papá, gracias por tu preocupación.—Severus observo a su padre, a leguas se notaba que estaba cabreado.—¿podrías salir? Ya iré a dormir.

El Alfa gruño, el hombre cerró la puerta con seguro tras él.—¿Realmente planeas seguir con todo esto?—Insistió—No terminamos de hablar.

Severus tragó ruidoso.—Creí que todo estaba claro ¿O no lo está para ti? No sigas insistiendo, papá ¡Te he dicho que no!—El omega evitó alzar la voz.

Tobías gruño, dio unos pasos hacia Severus pero el omega pareció no tenerle miedo. No retrocedió. Los brazos del mayor rodearon la cintura de su hijo y su rostro se enterró en su cuello.—¿Vas a darle a él lo que me corresponde a mi?

Severus bajo su rostro, sus mejillas enrojecieron. No tenía que dejarse llevar. Sabía bien las intenciones de su padre—Creí que ya había quedado claro, papá.

El alfa gruño nuevamente. Bajo su rostro y beso la mejilla de su hijo para luego buscar sus labios, el omega ladeo el rostro tratando de esquivar el beso pero el alfa sostuvo su rostro. Ambos se miraron fijamente.—Eres mío.

Severus tragó ruidoso.—No, no lo soy. Yo.. sólo soy tu hijo, papá.

El omega tembló al escuchar otro gruñido por parte del alfa pero esta vez no fue capaz de escapar, los labios de Tobías tocaron los suyos y su lengua no tardó en entrar en su boca. Ambas lenguas se acariciaron. Las manos de Tobías acariciaron su espalda y se adentraron en el suéter del chico, de su Omega—Tu.. me perteneces.

Severus jadeo, trató de romper el agarre pero era imposible. Los besos de su padre en su cuello lo debilitaron. El omega suspiró, las manos de Tobías acariciaron su trasero y sin esperar mucho bajaron el bóxer del chico haciéndolos caer en el suelo.

—No.. t-te dije que no..—Dos dedos entraron. La entrada no demoró mucho en humedecerse aún más por aquella acción. Los dedos comenzaron a moverse lentamente, tocando fondo. El omega jadeo, tuvo que aferrarse a su padre mientras sentía el liquidó lubricante escapar de su entrada ansiosa de ser profranada —D-detente, papá.

El alfa negó, beso nuevamente a su hijo y Severus no puso oposición. Sus dedos continuaron follando a su hijo mientras lo sentía deshacerse entre sus brazos.—Voy a follarte..

El omega jadeo, los dedos salieron y de un empujón cayó sentado en la cama.—No.. No podemos.. lo que te dije.. n-no puede volver a …

Tobías hizo oídos sordos, bajo levemente el pantalón de su pijama. El alfa no llevaba bóxer, su miembro escapó con furia del pantalón, se encontraba hinchado, las venas sobresalían a tal punto que Severus las creyó ver palpitar.—Te ha extrañando .—murmuró acariciándose frente al rostro del omega.

Severus tragó ruidoso. El pene de su padre estaba ahí, frente a él, con la punta humedecida. El omega se atragantó, su padre le hizo alzar el rostro y la punta tocó su boca.

—Hazlo—Le pidió, los ojos de Tobías brillaban.

El omega deslizó su lengua por sus labios y cerrando los ojos, abrió la boca. Beso la punta del miembro y luego succiono la punta. Los dedos del alfa se enterraron en su cabello de su hijo, y suspiró. Mierda, se sentía demasiado bien.

Severus adentro por completo el miembro en su boca, trato de moverse su lengua lo mejor posible y luego, sacó aquel miembro de su boca.—¿Y-ya.. podríamos parar?—Tartamudeo.

Tobías negó, subió a la cama y Severus se echó aún más hacia atrás sobre esta, el alfa le empujó para que quedará recostado, y subió el enorme suéter que le cubría, no se lo quito. Al alfa le causaba cierto morbo ver a su hijo semi desnudo bajo él—Ahora.. No podremos parar, Sev.

El chico enrojeció, su padre se hizo espacio entre sus piernas y cuando comenzó a recostarse sobre él, Severus tragó de empujarlo para apartarlo.—E-espera no podemos.. ¡Papá!—El omega mordió el hombro de su padre al ser penetrado de forma brusca. Las piernas del chico temblaron. Todo su cuerpo tembló.—N-no.. S-sácalo..

Tobías hizo oídos sordos, comenzó a moverse lentamente haciendo jadear al chico bajo él—¿Sacarlo? No.. imposible..

Severus gimoteo, sus piernas abrazaron la cintura de su padre, se sentía asfixiado no sólo por el placer si no por el peso de su padre sobre el. El omega suspiró mientras los lentos movimientos le estimulaban internamente. Se sentía bien, demasiado bien.—Hmm…

Tobías sonrió, beso su cuello y deslizó su lengua por este.—¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta como papá te folla?—Le preguntó, pero Severus no le dio respuesta. La cama rechino levemente y aunque Tobías estaba dispuesto a perder el control había algo que quería hacer aquella noche.

Adentro, a fuera. Severus se arqueo levemente. Tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar.—No.. No lo hagas adentro..—Le pidió. Los movimientos adquirieron algo más de fuerza.—Ah.. Hmm ¡Ah! ¡Ah! N-no..

—¿No? ¿no quieres que te llene?—Le preguntó, su aliento le hizo estremecer—Voy a preñarte.

Severus negó, trato de alejar a su padre y darle fin a ese encuentro pero..—¡E-espera! N-no.. ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Papá..Te… Ah.

Tobías se dentro por completo, sostuvo a su hijo con ambas en la cadera y penetro insaciable. Su punta tocó más allá del fondo haciendo enloquecer al más pequeño, Severus cerró los ojos, mierda. Mierda. Sus manos se movieron solas y sosteniendo el rostro su padre busco sus labios para besarlo.

—Te quiero.. ¿Lo sabes?—Un hilo de saliva los unió después de aquel beso.—Te prometo.. Te prometo que aunque me toque matarlos, estaremos juntos.

Severus suspiró, beso cortamente a su padre mientras sus ojos se humedecían.—No mataras a nadie, papá.

Tobías se detuvo, beso nuevamente a su hijo mientras lo sentía temblar bajo él, estaba a muy poco de correrse.—No quiero seguir así, no podemos seguir así. No te quiero cerca de ese alfa ¿Sabes como solucionare eso?

Severus ladeo el rostro.—Nosotros.. tu y yo, papá ¿Por qué..? ¿Porqué te empeñas en hacerlo más difícil?—A pesar de que su rostro estaba enrojecido, el omega se limpió las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos.—No podemos.. Esta mal.

El alfa beso el cuello del omega—Nadie podrá juzgarme después de esto.—Tobías salió del interior de su hijo para sin demora enterrarse nuevamente en él, Severus se retorció, la boca de su padre tocó su cuello—Eres mío.

Severus soltó un chillido al sentir como los dientes de su padre se enterraban en su cuello. El omega trato de apartarlo mientras sus ojos nuevamente se llenaban de lágrimas pero esta vez por el dolor.—¡N-no! D-duele..—El corazón del omega latió con rapidez. Severus jadeo, no, gritó. Su padre quedó estático sobre él aún con los dientes enterrados en su cuello y él, y él..

Dolía. No, ardía. Severus sintió como si hubieran colocado un hierro caliente en su piel. Sintió varios corrientazos recorrer su cuerpo, su cuello ardía. Sentía como si hubieran arrancado una parte de éste.

Cuando Tobías se apartó, Severus soltó un fuerte sollozo. Sus manos temblaron al apartar por completo al alfa sobre él, llevo sus manos a su cuello y se helo al sentir, oler y notar la sangre en sus dedos.—Me.. me…

Tobías escupió la sangre que tenia en su boca. El Omega parecía estar en schock.—Nadie podrá separarnos.


	13. Chapter 13

—Nadie podrá separarnos.

Severus soltó un sollozo, su cuello ardía, estaba temblando y sentía como las sangre se deslizaba por su cuerpo hasta humedecer las sábanas. Tobías le tomó del brazo para hacerlo bajar y eso hizo que el dolor fuera peor.—M-me d-duele..—Tartamudeo, el alfa buscó rápidamente algo pequeño, un trapo, lo que sirviera para limpiar el cuello del omega, pero una vez la tela tocó su herida Severus soltó otro chillido.

Tobías respiró profundo, el sabor de la sangre de Severus aún estaba en su boca.—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento..—Le murmuró al chico, una nueva tanda de lágrimas humedeció el rostro del omega.—Lo siento, ¿Te amo, lo sabes? Te amo, yo.. Lo siento.

Severus sollozo, las sábanas se habían manchado, todo estaba manchado de sangre, sus manos, su piel, su camiseta, el cuerpo de Tobías.. las sábanas.—¿P-por qué? ¡¿P-por qué, papá?!—El pelinegro trago ruidoso, le dolía, ardía. Incluso hablar le lastimaba.—Tu.. nosotros.. Papá..

El mayor tragó ruidoso mientras llegaba el cuerpo frágil al pequeño baño de la habitación, donde le hizo tomar asiento sobre el retrete, busco nuevamente un tela limpia y la humedeció.—Era la única forma, lo era. Sev ¿Realmente ibas a complacer a mi madre y seguir con ese alfa? ¿Lo harías?—Le murmuró.—La rabia, el saber que perdería algo, mi instinto me domino—explico mientras seguía limpiando con cuidado la herida, estaba al rojo vivo y en cuestión de segundos se había inflamado.—Buscare algo y…

—¡No! No.. ¿Q-que haremos? ¿Q-que v-vamos hacer?—Tartamudeo, su cuerpo tembló.—Ellos se darán cuenta.. Papá.—Severus, sostuvo la tela húmeda contra su cuello y sollozo nuevamente, tanto del dolor como del miedo.

El alfa respiro profundo, podía sentirlo, era diferente, el ver llorando a Severus por culpa de él, ahora que lo había marcado era diferente, se agachó a la altura de su hijo, los labios de Severus estaban pálidos, tan pálidos como su piel.—Nos iremos de aquí, no marcharemos ¿No lo recuerdas? Te dije que tengo un plan.. 

Severus se limpió las lágrimas, entrecerró los ojos Por el dolor.—¿I-irnos? ¡¿A-adonde? No podemos.. Los a-abuelos..

—¡Ellos no importan, Severus!—Tobías casi gritó, se contuvo. Suficiente había sido con lo que había hecho. No podía dejarse llevar de nuevo.—Date un baño.. guardaré nuestra ropa y nos iremos de aquí.—El alfa se colocó de pie, pero el omega impidió su ida.

Severus estaba aterrado, al parecer aún no podía procesar correctamente lo que había sucedido, ahora su padre y él estaban unidos para siempre.—No... No quiero, no quiero irme..

El alfa tembló, se agachó y con cuidado le abrazo, se supone que el día que marcas a tu omega era un noche especial. Una noche feliz, que a pesar d dolor levitabas de la felicidad al saber que tu vida estaba enlazada con la de alguien más, pero... esa noche no era como la de las películas. Tobías se colocó de pie junto con Severus, sin dejar que él chico se apartara de él, acurrucado en su pecho ambos entraron a la ducha para tomar un largo baño. 

♡●♡○♡○♡○○♡○♡○●♡●●♡●♡●♡●●♡●♡●♡●

Cuando Arnold despertó sintió el ambiente muy diferente con el que se acostó, Amelia se había despertado de primera y aunque el olor de la comida llegó hasta él, había un olor, otro olor diferente ahí. El anciano bajo de la cama, cepillo sus dientes y lavo su rostro. Siempre acostumbraba a bañarse después de desayunar y de trotar antes de eso pero aquel día su reloj biológico había fallado. 

Salió de la habitación y ahí estaba de nuevo, el olor. Era esa combinación de Tobías con Severus, la misma que había sentido a la mañana siguiente después de su primera noche allí. Aunque esta ocasión era más fuerte. El alfa no era ningún idiota, sabía que algo raro había ahí entré su hijo y su nieto, y de cierta forma podía deducir que era pero..—¿Estas despierto, Tobías?—El alfa abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, pero Tobías no estaba ahí. 

Su vista se enfocó en la habitación de su nieto, la puerta estaba cerrada. Cuando se acercó, el olor aumentó a tal punto de fue tan fuerte que le hizo sentir mareado y no sólo eso, el olor a cigarrillo ¿Cómo era posible que Amelia no lo sintiera?—¿Tobías?—Murmuró, el mayor.. y abrió la puerta.

Su hijo y su nieto estaban ahí. Tobías estaba sentado en la cama, su espalda tocaba la pared. La cara de Tobías no era la mejor, las ojeras eran notorias en su rostro, había un cigarrillo en su boca y junto a él, un cenicero con al menos doce ya acabados, Severus estaba dormido sobre su pecho, pero fue capaz de notar sus ojos enrojecidos.—¿Qué hiciste? 

—Mamá y tu, deberían irse.—Le murmuró a su padre, sin moverse. Severus se había dormido a duras penas.

Arnold suspiró.—¿Lo marcaste, no es así?—La pregunta fue confirmada con un cabeceo de su hijo.—¿Severus? ¿Le hiciste algo a él?

Tobías quitó el cigarrillo y su suspiró, el olor de cigarrillo actuaba como camuflaje para él olor.—No le pedí permiso..—Susurró, el cigarrillo tembló entre sus dedos.—No logre contenerme, yo. El saber que ese imbécil estaba con él, enloquecí.

El alfa mayor asintió, lo entendía, la marca era complicada pero sabía bien que Tobías no sería el primero ni el último en dejarse llevar por los celos. Aún así, no era justificación—Hablare con tu madre. 

♡●♡●♡●♡●●♡●♡○♡○♡●●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●●♡

Amelia colocó una compresa de gel frio sobre la marca del chico, los ojos del más pequeño aún seguían enrojecidos   
.—Toma las patillas, cariño.—Le pidió al terminar.—Si sigue doliendo… iremos al médico.

Severus asintió, sin ser capaz de ver a los ojos de su abuela. El dolor había disminuido pero al zona estaba inflamada y enrojecida.—Gracias..

La omega observo a su nieto, l que había sucedido, ni siquiera sabía cómo procesarlo, cuando Arnold se lo dijo pensó que era una broma, una de mal de gusto pero no.. Tobías, su hijo había marcado a su nieto. ¿Acaso era un castigo del mundo por todo lo que había dicho? ¿Por sus malas palabras y acciones?—Tu.. ¿Te cuidas? ¿Te has protegido cuando tu … Tobías y tú..?—Preguntó con el estómago retorcido.

Severus asintió nuevamente, siempre tomaba su pastilla diaria, jamás se le había olvidado.

Amelia suspiró, ni siquiera sabía el por que lo preguntaba, la llegada de un bebé sería inevitable en cualquier momento. Tanto que había hablado de Elías y Julián..—Yo... No tienes que sentirte asi, cariño. Yo.. Lo siento, jamás pensé que algo sucedería entre Tobías y tú.—Le murmuró.—Me metí en tu vida y te presione a escoger algo que no querías.. Creí que era lo correcto.

Severus bajo aún más la vista, y Amelia beso su frente.

—iré hablar con tu..—La mujer guardo silencio. ¿Con tu padre? ¿Con tu marido? ¿Con tu alfa?—Tobías, ¿Vale? No te preocupes, amor. 

Severus asintió nuevamente, cuando quedó sólo, llevo su mano a su cuello. La marca aún ardía. Su padre y él, ahora se pertenecían él uno al otro.

♡●♡●♡●♡●●♡●♡●♡○♡○♡○○♡●♡○

**CHALE, Cuando te toca aceptar la relación**

**Si o si o te quedas sin nieto, y sin hijo XD**

**PDT: Lamento la demora pero aquí estoy.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap.**

**PDT2: ¿Qué sucederá?**

**Lo descubriremos**

¡ **Bye**!


	14. Chapter 14

Severus llevo su mano hasta su nuca, el dolor y el ardor aún se encontraba ahí pero no lo suficiente para hacer lo chillar por la inflamación de la herida como el día de ayer, su abuela se había saltado la conversación a la que tanto miedo le había tenido y le había calmado diciéndole que todo estaría bien ¿Estaría molesta? ¿Decepcionada? Era algo que no podía saber pero el cariño y la preocupación de su abuela era verdaderos, ella le quería y el le quería a ella.

Había dormido junto a Amelia, su padre se había recluido a dormir en la otra habitación junto a su abuelo, como si los mayores estuvieran cuidando de ambos y de sus seguridad. El omega bajo de la cama para entrar al baño, lavo su rostro y cepillo sus dientes.

Su abuela ya había despertado y estaba en el primer piso haciendo el desayuno, cuando salió del baño Severus decidido revisar su celular. Tenía que hablar con Matthew y decirle que ya no podrían verse ese día ni los siguientes.

“Dulces sueños, cariño. Fue la mejor cita de mi vida"

Leyó, aquel mensaje había sido de antes ayer.

“¡No lo vas a creer!”

“¡Oh Sev, Sev!”

“¡Tengo algo importante que decirte!”

Severus tragó ruidoso ¿Qué sería? Ayer no había revisado el celular, incluso lo había apagado para no recibir mensajes ni llamadas con lo de la marca y sus abuelos no se había sentido con ánimos para hablar con nadie.

“¿Por qué no respondes?”

“¿Tú padre te regaño?”

“¿Estas bien?”

“¿Sev?”

“Háblame cuando puedas"

El pelinegro respiro profundo, trago ruidoso y marco el número de Matthew para hablar con él. No quiero alargar mucho lo inevitable, el celular fue respondido en el primer timbre.

—¡Severus! ¡Que bueno que me llamas! ¿Te ocurrió algo? Ayer tuviste el celular apagado todo el día, me sentía algo preocupado, quería ir a tu casa pero mamá me dijo que lo mejor era que tu me contactaras, no quiero parecer un acosador.

—He.. Si, estoy bien.—Le contestó sin saber abordar el tema.—Matthew, yo,.. tengo algo importante que decirte.

El alfa respiro ruidoso al otro lado de la línea.—¿Lo notaste no es así? ¡Por que yo lo noté! ¿Puedes creerlo? Siempre pensé que algo así jamás me ocurriría pero de verdad eres tú ¡Sev!

El omega frunció el ceño—¿De qué estas hablando?—Le murmuró con confusión.

Matthew suspiró al otro lado de la línea.—habló de la marca que apareció en mi antebrazo ¿No la tienes tu?—Le preguntó con emoción—Es un infinito ¿Lo viste, Sev? Yo.. estuve buscando y…

Severus reviso su brazo, si, ahí estaba ¿Qué significa aquello?—¿Y…?—Preguntó, escucho a Matthew tartamudear al otro lado de la línea.—¿Y..?

—¡Somos destinados!—El gritó de alegría de Matthew hizo que Severus se estremecería por completo. ¿Destinados? ¿Matthew y él?—Somos el uno para él otro, somos dos almas destinadas a estar juntas, Sev.—Le murmuro con rapidez—Por eso es que siempre era tan exigente, por que quería un omega como tú y tu eres mi omega, mío. Sev. Esa marca.. símbolo, no se como llamarlo es lo que nos identifica como pareja. Al besarnos apareció.

Los labios de Severus temblaron—Matthew..—¿Cómo le diría? Los destinados era algo bastante raro de encontrar. Todas las personas tenían uno pero era ya por así decirlo, una leyenda urbana. Nadie se preocupaba por encontrar a su destinado, nadie se complicaba tanto en eso.

—¿Qué? Se es sorpresivo y bueno.. Pero quiero ir a tu casa y hablar con tu padre. Casarnos.. se que es demasiado rápido y que sólo tenemos una semana conociéndonos pero tenemos que estar juntos Sev, eres mi otra mitad.—La voz emocionada del alfa le hizo sentir levemente culpable.—iré después del almuerzo ¿Vale? Mi madre me acompañara.

Severus tragó ruidoso.—No, no puedes venir.—Le respondió con rapidez. Si el chico ponía un pie dentro de la casa habría problemas, grandes problemas.—Matthew escucha, nosotros no podemos..

—¿No podemos, qué? ¿Tienes miedo? Amor escucha ¡Te prometo que todo estará bien! Si las cosas salen mal podemos irnos. Tengo una departamento, podemos vivir ahí—le expresó con confianza.

El omega se mordió los labios.—Mi papá, yo, él y yo, e-estamos juntos. Mi papá me marcó. lo siento, Matthew.—Severus se apresuró a colgar la llamada y apagar el celular.

[…]

El desayuno fue incómodo, o al menos así lo sintió el omega. Su padre estaba junto a él y frente a ellos su abuela y abuelo. No se comentó mucho aunque su abuela no le dejaba de mirarle con cierto pesar.

—La próxima semana regresaremos al pueblo.—Expresó el alfa mayor.

Amelia bajo la vista. No quería irse le preocupaba mucho el bienestar de Severus al ahora estar unido con Tobías. Aún se sentía en un sueño, un mal sueño.—Yo… me quedaré unos días más.

Arnold negó—Te irás conmigo, ya hemos causado suficiente problemas—aquello fue una orden.—Dejemos que Tobías y Severus solucionen sus problemas.

La mayor se mordió los labios, no tenía apetito. El timbre sonó, alguien estaba llamando la puerta. Sonó de nuevo con más insistencia, Severus le hubiera gustado tener un lugar en el cual escapar. No tenía que ser adivino para saber quién era que tocaba la puerta.

—¿Sucede algo?—Preguntó Tobías al pelilargo.

—¿Quién será tan temprano?—Murmuró Amelia colocándose de pié, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. La omega palideció levemente.—Matthew, cariño.

Marissa estaba tras su hijo, se le notaba bastante preocupada. Matthew estaba desalineado y claramente molesto.

—¡¿Dónde está Severus?!


	15. Chapter 15

—¡¿Dónde está Severus?!

Matthew tuvo que ser detenido por Marissa al ver que este deseaba entrar a la casa sin permiso alguno.—cariño, calma. Tenemos que hablar primero.—Le aconsejo la omega pero el alfa parecía estar fuera de sus casillas.—Amelia, lo siento mucho..

—¡No!..—Gritó con fuerza. La rabia recorría su joven cuerpo— ¡No tenemos que hablar nada! ¡Vine por Severus y no me iré de aquí sin él!—Exigió el rubio.

Tobías gruño tras su madre, Arnold lo detuvo.—¿Venir por Severus? ¿Quién mierda te crees, imbécil? No se si lo sabes pero de igual te lo informaré ¡Yo soy su alfa! ¡Ya está unido a mí! ¡lárgate!

El rostro de Matthew estaba enrojecido—¿Su alfa? ¿O lo obligaste? ¡El es mío! ¡El me pertenece! ¿Sabes que es lo eres? Un jodido enfermo al hacerle esto a tu hijo—Le gritó, Marissa no tenía la fuerza suficiente para detenerlo. Matthew ya estaba frente a Tobías ambos mirándose de forma retadora.—Yo soy su destinado.

Amelia ahogó un jadeo al escucharlo—¿D-destinados?

Tobías tuvo que ser controlado, su padre le tenía agarrado fieramente, ya entendía el porque del nerviosismo de Severus pero aún así..—¿Y? ¡¿De qué te vale serlo si yo soy su alfa ahora?!—Le preguntó.—Mis dientes ahora están su nuca.

Matthew gruño, empujó a Tobías y recibió una respuesta de la misma forma.—Mis dientes eliminarán tu sucia marca.

Tobías río, escupió en la cara del rubio.—¿Crees que lo lograrás? La marca no puede ser eliminada. Por mucho que seas su destinado es mío ahora. Perdiste, imbécil.—Le gruño.—El único que se lo ha follado he sido yo ¿Crees que tienes oportunidad iluso? ¡El me quiere a mí!

El rubio enrojeció a un más.—¡Severus!—Grito—¡Severus sal ahora mismo!—El alfa le observó sobre el hombre de Tobías, Severus estaba algo pálido, más de lo de costumbre—Cariño, escucha, podemos irnos de aquí ¿No es así? Te lo dije, no hay problema. Te lo juro, encontraremos una solución a esto y entonces estaremos juntos.

El puño de Tobías aterrizó sobre el rostro de Matthew, una cascada de sangre fue expulsada de su nariz ahora rota. Marissa soltó un gritó al ver a su hijo caer sentado en el suelo.—¡Lárgate de aquí, mierda! ¡Lárgate, o te juro que voy a matarte!

Matthew llevo su mano hasta su nariz, su cuello y rostro se llenó de aquel rojo carmín—¡Severus!—Gritó—Sólo tienes que llamarme ¿Vale, amor? Te estaré esperando, recuerda. El destino ha unido nuestro destino desde que nacimos.—El alfa fue ayudado por su madre a ponerse de pié y a pesar de que en ese enfrentamiento había salido perdedor, sonrió con superioridad a Tobías seguro de que el omega dentro de poco acudiría a él.

Matthew se marchó y su madre mirando complemente apenada a la familia Snape le siguió.

Tobías giró sobre su propio peso para observar a Severus—Entonces eso era lo que te hacía sentir nervioso ¿No es así? ¡¿Desde cuando lo sabías?! Por eso no querías que te marcará ¿No es así? ¡¿Arruine tu escape, Severus?!

El chico se encogió levemente. Amelia y Arnold detuvieron a Tobías al verlo acercarse amenazadoramente a Severus.

—No hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte, Tobías. Cálmate—le pidió su padre.—Amelia prepara algo de té..

—¿Té? ¡No quiero té! ¡Habla ya, Severus! ¡¿Planeabas abandonarme para irte con ese jodido tipo?!—Le gritó.

El omega trago ruidoso.—¡Si hubiera querido irme de jodida casa lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho tiempo! ¡Me marcaste, si! ¡Lo hiciste! ¡No te lo pedí! Pero aun así.. a pesar de que no lo hiciste de una forma correcta, yo acepté la marca, papá. ¡Lo hice! ¡Si estoy aquí es por que yo quiero!—Le gritó, Severus estaba enfurecido—¿O que? ¿Vas a golpearme? ¿Eso está incluido en ser pareja ahora? ¡Hazlo! ¡Mierda! ¡Pégame!

Amelia soltó un sollozo, jamás espero que aquella situación se agravará de esa forma.—T-tenemos que calmarnos, el desayuno se está enfriando.

Tobías respiró ruidoso, golpeó la pared al sentirse impotente por la rabia, la omega y su nieto se sobresaltaron—Sube tu habitación ¿O también tengo que pedirte permiso para eso?—Le preguntó, tenía que calmarse. Tenía que hacerlo, no le costaba dar media vuelta y seguir a ese imbécil que pretendía de una manera absurda robar a su omega.

El omega se dio media vuelta y sin mediar ninguna otra palabra subió las escaleras rápidamente a su habitación.

[…]

—Te prepare un té—Murmuró la mujer de cabello canoso al entrar a la habitación de su nieto—¿Cómo te sientes, cariño?—Preguntó.

Severus ladeo el rostro—No sé como sentirme.—confesó con sinceridad.—Yo.. ya sabía sobre lo Matthew—el pelinegro subió la manga de su camisa, enseñándole la pequeña marca de su antebrazo.—Pero yo.. abuela, aunque lo intente. No puedo, lo detesto. Matthew, el y yo no seríamos una buena pareja. Somos totalmente diferentes.

Amelia asintió, lo entendía.—tu caso.. es parecido al de mi madre.—le murmuró recordando—Ella encontró a su destinado, incluso, trataron de tener una relación pero él era lo opuesto a ella y ambos decidieron no continuar mas, ante el pueblo ellos eran la pareja perfecta pero.. No se amaban, no se quieran, no se gustaban.

Severus se restregó los ojos. No había llorado, era inútil hacerlo. Había derramado suficiente lágrimas los últimos dos días, estaba cansado y quería descansar.—¿El.. sigue enojado?—Preguntó.

Amelia observó al Té humear—Esta más calmado pero, hay algo que me preocupa ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta cariño? Respóndeme con sinceridad, por favor.

Severus estiró su brazo para agarrar la taza de Té—¿Qué?

La omega respiró profundo, tenía miedo de hacer la pregunta y aún más escuchar una respuesta distinta a la que esperaba.—Sev, cariño tu.. ¿Estas enamorado de Tobías? ¿Lo quieres? No de esa forma que un padre quiere a un hijo. Ustedes ya han tenido sexo y han estado bastante tiempo juntos con su “relación" pero.. ¿Sientes eso?

El omega bebió del té. Su lengua se quemó.—Yo..—La taza tocó el pequeño platico.—al inició sólo fue por lo que me había sentir pero.. con el pasar de las semanas. Yo.. realmente me enamoré—sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas—.

Amelia soltó un suspiró.

—Ahora tienes un marido, Severus. Y así como el debe respetarte tu también le debes respeto ¿Esta bien? Esto lo de Matthew.. tenemos que solucionaron o los problemas continuarán una vez y nosotros nos vayamos, no quería tengas problemas con Tobías.

El chico asintió, lo sabía perfectamente.—Tengo que hablar con él.

La omega negó—Si Tobías llega a descrubir que fuiste a ver a Matthew o te encontraste con él, estarás en problemas, yo iré con Marissa y ella le hará entrar en razón.—Murmuró con rapidez.—.

Severus se acarició el ceño, bebió aún más del té.—¿Sabes que es lo único que puedo asegurarte de mi “destinado”? Matthew no es un chico que se rinde fácil. Hablaré con él, no iré sólo, abuela tu puedes acompañarme.


	16. Chapter 16

Dos días después.

Severus guardo silencio al ver a su padre al pie de su puerta. El omega le observó como si esperará que este le dijera algo pero Tobías no hablo de primero.—¿Qué quieres?—Le preguntó, decidió continuar lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba sacudiendo la cama para acostarse a dormir. Sus abuelos se quedarían por una semana más hasta apaciguar por completo todos los problemas.

Tobías suspiró—¿Continuaras durmiendo aquí?—Le preguntó, el alfa no le miro a los ojos.

—¿Te molesta?—Le preguntó, Severus fue capaz de observar la rabia en los ojos de su padre. Tobías odiaba que sus preguntas fueran respondidas por otras y aún más cuando no esperaba la respuesta deseada.

—¡Se supone que ahora estamos juntos! ¡Deja está jodida habitación y regresa a dormir conmigo!—el alfa explotó, aunque rápidamente se calmó. Tobías hubiera deseado tener el cabello más largo para jalárselo. Todo ese estrés le había hecho desentenderse de toda su imagen personal.—No quería gritarle.. Joder ¿Dormirás aquí?

Severus se peino el cabello con sus dedos, sabía lo importante que era para un alfa dormir con su omega. El sentir que lo protegía y sentirse protegido lo era todo en ese mundo.—Vamos..—el pelinegro soltó las sábanas de su cama y salió de la habitación, Tobías le siguió y cuando entró a esta, cerró la puerta tras él.

El omega sintió entonces como era abrazado. El pecho de su padre tocó su espalda. Severus ladeo el rostro, los labios de Tobías se posaron sobre los suyos.

—Creí que iríamos a dormir.—Expresó, rompió el agarré y se volteó para verle fijamente a los ojos.—¿Crees que voy a follar contigo, papá? ¡¿Después de todo lo que me dijiste?!

El alfa gruño—¡Estaba molesto! ¡Tienes que entenderlo! ¿Cómo querías que me comportará al escuchar a ese inútil decir que era tu destinado?—Le preguntó, Severus rodó sus ojos al escucharle—¡Te estoy hablando!

—¡Y yo te estoy escuchando!—Le respondió—¡Te lo repito! ¡Si estoy aquí es por que quiero estar contigo! ¡Pero si vas a seguir hablando mierda entonces me largaré de aquí, y quien sabe, tal vez llame a Matthew!—Severus dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta pero Tobías le detuvo, las uñas del alfa de enterraron en su piel.

—Juro que lo mataré—la voz de mayor era de seguridad, Severus sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo pero también le hizo reír. Algo que no demostró mucho, se volteó nuevamente para verle.

—Entonces, cállate.—le pidió.

Severus subió a la cama, Tobías soltó un suspiró de cansancio y apago la luz para imitar a su hijo, el omega le había dado la espalda pero.. Bueno, ¿Cómo podía decirlo? Extrañaba su olor, sus besos. Extrañaba todo de él. Sus sonrisas y que toda. TODA su atención fuera para él.

El alfa estiró sus brazos y apreso la cintura del omega. La espalda de Severus tocó su pecho.—¿Sabes que te amo, no es así?—Le murmuró, los labios de Tobías tocaron la nuca de Severus. Ahí, donde se encontraba la marca que era ocultada por su cabello.

Severus no se volteó a verle, pero asintió.—Yo también te amo.

El alfa sonrió levemente, hizo que el omega se volverá para que le viera y sin esperar mucho sus labios se juntaron. Severus suspiro al sentir las caricias sobre su espalda y cuerpo, tembló. El calor le inundó rápidamente.

—No sabes lo mucho que..—Tobías gruño en su oreja, las posiciones cambiaron. El alfa estaba sobre él omega, su lengua se deslizó por el cuello del pelinegro haciendo suspirar nuevamente. El suéter que llevaba el chico fue alzado—¿Estabas esperando esto?—Le preguntó al descubrir que no llevaba ropa interior.

Severus enrojeció. Tenía que admitirlo, si, lo había esperado—No te sientas tan importante.

Tobías río en su oreja y bajo su rostro besando su estómago y su parte baja, Severus se arqueo levemente, sus piernas de abrieron dándole aún más espacio y una generosa vista a su marido—Delicioso—La lengua de Tobías se adentró en el interior del omega, la entrada estaba humedecida y palpitante esperando ese anhelado premio.

—¡Ah~!—El omega tembló, dos dedos entraron en su interior, Severus mordió sus labios levemente, sus piernas temblaron.—P-papá..—Todo su cuerpo tembló, sintió las succiones por parte de su padre en su parte baja, aquello era algo que le avergonzaba completamente pero el placer que sentir no podía ser calculado.

Tobías sacó su lengua, un hilo de saliva unía al músculo blando con la sonrosada entrada. Aquello era una de las cosas que más le encantaban de su hijo, el color de la piel de Severus, su cuerpo, eran completamente perfectos.—La pastilla..

Severus le observó con confusión.—¿Q-que paso con ella?—Le murmuró, Tobías se recostó nuevamente sobre el cuerpo de su omega.—¿Papá?

El alfa jadeo, bajo el pantalón de su pijama. El tampoco llevaba ropa interior, su miembro erecto escapó de su pantalón.—Tengamos un bebé..—Le susurró en la oreja. Severus se arqueo levemente, la punta tocó en la entrada y poco a poco fue adentrándose—Tengamos una familia…

Severus enterró sus uñas en la espalda de su padre, sus labios tocaron los otros y sus lenguas de acariciaron en un beso demandante.—¿U-un bebé?—Repitió, ¿Un hijo?—¿P-papá? ¿P-por que q-quieres e-eso?

Tobías suspiró, inicio un lento vaivén. Su miembro tocó fondo para luego salir por completo y hundirse nuevamente en el omega, ambos jadearon—¿No quieres?—Preguntó, su lengua se deslizó por su oreja.—Un bebé nuestro, un bebé de los dos.. ¿Por favor?

Severus jadeo con voz baja. Era demasiado pronto ¿Tener un bebé? Una familia era algo que le gustaría tener pero.. primero quería estudiar, quería obtener tantas cosas pero..—Yo.. no la he tomado..

El alfa sonrió de oreja a oreja, aquello fue suficiente. Tobías sostuvo las caderas de Severus con sus manos mientras su rostro se escondía en su cuello.—Hoy.. te preñare.

—¡E-espera..!—el chico Tartamudeo pero fue imposible detenerle. El miembro comenzó a golpear esa zona sensible en su interior, Severus tuvo que morder sus labios para frenar la cantidad de gemidos que amenazaban con salir de su boca.—¡Ah! ¡Ah! P-papá.. L-los abuelos..

Tobías suspiró, beso sus labios. La succión fue chiclosa, fue húmeda.—Ya no tenemos que escondernos, amor.. Ya no..—Le recordó. Severus abrazo a su padre con sus piernas haciendo el miembro entrará por completo en él—Sev.. Oh cariño.. Si..

La cama rechino.

Adentro a fuera, adentro a fuera.

Severus ronroneo, el golpeteo aumentó de fuerza. Oh mierda, si, si, si. Podía sentirlo. Quería más ¡Quería mucho más!—Ahí.. más, más fuerte..—el omega alzo levemente su cadera—Papá.. ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡A-ah~!

El recochineo de la cama aumentó, la cabecera golpeó contra la pared—S-Sev..—el alfa gruño.

Tobías le penetró con rudeza olvidándose por completo de ser silencioso, el haber estado todos esos días alejado de Severus, el tan solo pensar en la posibilidad de perderlo lo hacían sentir perdido. Mordisqueo su cuello y con ayuda de sus rodillas embistió con fuerza. Quería entrar lo más profundo que pudiera en él, quería demostrarle que ambos se pertenecían el uno al otro.

Severus soltó un chillido bajó su padre pero no era dolor, no, no, no. Estaba sobre la cima del placer. Fue capaz de percibir como la punta se hinchaba en su interior y cómo se escurría con abundancia.—Ah…

Tobías jadeo ruidosamente, ambos se quedaron quietos, esperando que la inflamación bajará. Los labios del alfa tocaron los del omega—Eres mío, Severus.

El omega acarició su rostro y sonrió.

♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡

BUENO CHICASSS

Espero que les haya gustado el cap.

Necesitaba salceo Kaakakakakakaka

PDT: Sólo faltan 3 capítulos para que finalice está historia. Y quiero saber si les gustaría leer (como extra) algo sobre la familia materna de Severus. :”D

PDT2: Gracias por seguirme hasta aquí. A sobreviviendo Sólo le falta un cap para ser finalizado.

NOS LEEMOS ♡

BYE♡♡♡♡♡


	17. Chapter 17

Severus borro la conversación que había tenido con Matthew para finalmente bloquearle en el WhatsApp, tenía todo planeado y esperaba que saliera tan bien como lo había imaginado en su mente.

—¿Estas lista abuela?—Preguntó, guardo el celular y se acomodó el cabello, desde el incidente de su marca y Matthew habían pasado una semana y media, sus abuelos se irían entre tres días.

—Lo estoy, cariño—Amelia sostuvo su bolso, trato de no mostrarse muy nerviosa—Vámonos..

—¿A dónde van?—Tobías apareció de repente por la puerta de la cocina, la omega se sobresalto levemente pero Severus manejo rápidamente la situación para no hacerle sospechar de lo que en verdad harían.

—Iremos al centro, mi abuela quiere comprar algunas postales y adornos para llevarlas a sus amigas—Le expresó, se acercó a él y se colocó de puntillas besando sus labios.—Estaremos aquí en una o dos horas.

Tobías asintió, había evitado que Severus saliera desde que todo sucedió, y las únicas veces que su omega lo había hecho, había sido bajo su compañía y eso, solamente al súper mercado de la zona.—Si algo ocurre sólo llámame ¿Vale?

El omega de cabello negro asintió, salió de la casa junto a su abuela y observando varias veces hacia atrás asegurándose que su padre no les siguiera. No quería ser paranoico pero conocía como la palma de su mano al alfa que le había criado desde su primer día de vida—Matthew ha ido a su apartamento, hablaremos ahí.

La omega asintió, subieron al autobús y este comenzó a moverse con rapidez.—¿El sabe que es para finalizar todo? Tienes que aclararle todo, cariño. Para que no tengas problemas con tu.. con Tobías, ya sabes, tu padre tiende a enojarse muy rápido y no quiero que se meta en un problema por Matthew.

Severus pego su espalda al respaldar de la silla.—Lo sé, abuela. Lo sé, le aclararle todo antes de que me vuelva loco con sus cien mensajes diarios exigiéndome que me escapé con él y tengas un hijo.—Le murmuró—Jamás pensé que Matthew fuera tan fastidioso.

Amelia enrojeció. Sintió de vergüenza de si misma al haber insistido en una relación entre el rubio y su nieto—Yo también hablaré con él.—Exclamó la mujer—Se que él lo entenderá.

Severus le hubiera gustado creer en las palabras de su abuela pero..—Posiblemente—Susurró y no hablaron más durante todo el camino hasta que el autobús se acercaba a la parada de destino, ambos omegas se colocaron de pie.

El edificio en el que Matthew le esperaba era enorme pero sabía bien en que piso y que apartamento le esperaba—Puedes esperarme aquí, abuela.

Amelia no pareció totalmente segura—Pensé que hablaríamos los dos con Matthew, cariño—Uno de los vigilantes del edificio comunicó a Matthew su llegada—No quiero que intente hacerte algo que..

Severus rodó los ojos—Abuela, Matthew no están loco para hacer algo así, pero..—El chico marcó al celular de su abuela, e hizo que está contestará—Podrás escuchar todo ¿Vale? Si notas que algo va mal, puedes subir o decirle al guarda de seguridad.

La omega asintió algo nerviosa, tomo asiento en una larga banca que había en el recibidor del edificio y observo a su nieto subir al elevador y escapando de su vista.

[…]

Matthew sonrió al ver a Severus salir del elevador, le había esperado fuera de su apartamento ansioso de ver a su destinado—¡Bienvenido, Sev!—El rubio le abrazo sin permiso y busco sus labios para besarle pero Severus ladeo el rostro. El alfa le beso finalmente en la mejilla.—Entremos.

Severus asintió, se dejó guiar por el alfa hasta al lugar y Matthew cerró la puerta de último—Yo.. Bueno, no puedo demorarme tanto—Exclamó, sabía bien que su abuela estaba escuchando todo.—Matthew yo…

—Amor, escucha. Se que estamos en una situación difícil pero te prometo que todo saldrá bien ¿Si?—El rubio sostuvo sus manos—Podemos irnos y casarnos, lejos de aquí. No importa si estás lejos de ese imbécil nosotros podremos estar juntos y cumplir nuestro destino.

El omega negó—Sabes bien que es imposible, Matthew. Ya he sido marcado y.. tú, Matthew. Tu no me gustas.—El pelinegro suspiró, viendo los ojos azules del rubio—Lo siento pero…

—¿El te obligó a decirme eso?—Le preguntó, Matthew hizo más fuerte el agarre de sus manos hacia las de Severus—Todo estar a bien, tu eres mío ¡Tu naciste para mi! ¿O que dirás? ¡¿Qué prefieres estar con tu propio padre que conmigo?! Eso es asqueroso, Severus.

—Escucha.. estoy tratando de ser lo más amable que puedo contigo pero veo que es imposible ¡Si me gusta! ¡Me gusta que mi padre me folle! ¿Y que? No es como si a ti te importará ¡El ahora es mi marido y tu jamás lo serás! ¡No seré esa muñeca de porcelana que pretendes tener junto a ti, Matthew!—Severus enrojeció por la ira—¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¿Marcarme a la fuerza? Pues déjame decirte que estas loco, no voy a morir por un imbécil como tú.

Los azules de Matthew se oscurecieron—Puedo intentarlo ¿Sabes?—el alfa se acercó peligrosamente a Severus, aquello le hizo retroceder—Si te marcó saldremos de dudas.—Los brazos del alfa apresaron su cintura—No voy a permitir que te alejen de mi lado.

Los labios de Severus temblaron pero no tentó su suerte—¿Realmente quieres hacer esto, Matthew? ¿Sabes el daño que me causarías? ¿Qué te causarías? No todos los destinados terminan juntos y este es nuestro ejemplo. Podemos ser amigos.. pero más de eso, es imposible.

Matthew soltó un suspiró, su rostro se enterró en el cuello de Severus, obligándose a si mismo a dejar atrás esos sentimientos alocados.—Esto.. esto no puede estar pasándome ¡No puede!—Gritó—¿Sabes cuanto he esperado por tenerte? ¿Por encontrarte? ¡Por tener a mi lado a mi omega ideal! Y ahora.. No, no quiero perderte.

Severus soltó un suspiró, acarició la espalda de Matthew sintiendo como su cuello era humedecido por las lágrimas del rubio, no pudo evitar sentir pena por él—Algunas veces no obtienes todo lo que quieres, Matthew. Obtendrás a tu omega ideal dentro de poco.

—¡Ese omega eres tu! Por favor cariño.. No me dejes—le suplico, los ojos de Matthew estaban enrojecidos.—No quiero ser solamente tu amigo.

El timbre les hizo sobresaltar.

Severus pensó que posiblemente era su abuela pero cuando Matthew se limpió las lágrimas y abrió la puerta era una chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes. —¿Qué diablos haces aquí?—La voz del alfa era molesta.

La chica entró al apartamento sin ser invitada—¡Vaya! ¿Interrumpo algo importante de la pareja perfecta?—Exclamó al ver a Severus ahí.—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Alice.

Matthew alejo furioso a la chica de Severus—Te he preguntado que demonios haces aquí—El rubio arrastró las palabras—No recuerdo haberte invitado.

Alice sonrió cínicamente—Tienes razón, no me has invitado es más, no me haz hablado desde que te enteraste que estaba embarazada—La chica observó los ojos negros del omega, Alice era una beta—y al saber que te has enamorado y pareces ir en serio quiero que tu futuro esposo sepa las nuevas buenas.

El rostro de Matthew enrojeció de la ira. Severus se sorprendió. Pero trato de no demostrarlo, Matthew no parecía ser esa clase de patán.

—¿Celosa acaso? Tienes razón, estas embarazada y lo estás por que tu misma lo has querido ¿O no me escribiste insultándome y diciéndome que querías abortar por que no querías tener un bebé que te estorbaría y dañaría la vida? ¡Me lo dijiste! Y yo te di el doble de lo que me pediste para que pudieras hacerte el aborto que tanto me exigías. Si continúas con ese bebé en tu vientre es por qué decidiste joderme la vida al enterarte que estaba con alguien más.

Alice enrojeció, Matthew había dado en el clavo—Decidí tenerlo, no es culpable de nuestros errores—Exclamo como escusa.—Y vengo aquí para avisarte que tendrás que hacerte cargó.

Severus suspiró—Matthew.. ya tengo que irme pero piensa en lo que te he dicho—el omega dio unos pasos hacia la salida pero Matthew le detuvo.

—A-aun no hemos de hablar, Sev—Murmuró, aquello pareció una súplica para luego mirar a Alice—Escucha, ahora mismo no estoy para tus juegos pero esta bien, Alice. Esta bien.. ¿Quieres que me haga cargo del bebé? Lo haré. Un niño no será un obstáculo en mi vida pero entiende bien, Alice. Ya un hijo no amarra a nadie y tienes razón, el no será culpable de tener una madre tan mierda como tú.

Severus tuvo que morderse el labios al ver el rostro enrojecido de la chica, Matthew era mejor insultando cuando estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

La beta abofeteo al alfa para luego mirarle a él—está realmente ciego para fijarse en un ridículo como tú—y luego se marchó, humillada al no haber conseguido lo que había planeado.

Severus suspiró nuevamente, la mejilla del Alfa estaba enrojecida.

—Deberías poner algo en eso..—el omega se acercó y sostuvo su rostro—No eres un mal chico ¿Vale? Eres súper guapo y si.. y si tal vez nos hubiéramos conocidos antes, mucho antes que mi padre y yo..—No termino la frase—seguramente nos hubieras casado y hubiéramos vividos aquí pero.. No fue posible ¿Entiendes? Esa chica.. es un asco, y no debes caer en sus provocaciones. Conseguirás ese omega que tanto deseas, Matthew Pero ese no soy yo..

El alfa bajo el rostro—Tal vez lo seas cuando tu padre muera.

—No esperes por nadie, Matthew. No esperes por mi ¿Si?—Severus acarició su mejilla y beso sus labios levemente—se qué serás feliz pero no tenemos un futuro juntos.

Matthew asintió. Su expresión resignada hizo sentir mal al omega pero..—Trataré…

Severus beso su mejilla enrojecida y salió del apartamento destruyendo de esa forma el corazón del alfa.

♡●♡●♡●♡●♡○♡○♡○●♡●♡○

Bueno, aquí termina la etapa de Matthew en esta historia.

Espero que les haya gustado este personaje XD DKDJSKSKSK ♡ y el pequeño drama que creé.

PDT: 6u6 en el próximo cap, Severus y Tobías regresarán a su trabajo. ¿Peticiones? Dejelas aquí.

PDT2: Ya sólo dos caps para que finalice este fic.

Quiero agradecerles por su apoyo.

Pronto subiré otro.

Si tienes idea para uno ¡Dejala aquí!

Nos leemos mañana con viaje al pasado.

Gracias a Todas por responder mis preguntas en el grupo ♡ no se mucho de este universo.

BYE! ♡

Algún error, Sorry. :"(


	18. Chapter 18

La espalda de Severus tocó el pecho de su padre mientras esperaban que el stream iniciará, se había comprado una pinza para rizar y cambiar un poco el estilo de su cabello, aparte de eso tenía una de aquellas batas transparentes que tanto le gustaban a su padre sin nada abajo.

El stream inicio y en cuestión de segundos más de trescientas personas entraron al en vivo.—Hola a todos..—exclamó Severus con una sonrisa, aquello parecía enloquecer a sus asistentes que ya habían superado los quinientos.—Se que estuvimos ausentes un tiempo pero... ¡Aquí estamos!—Sin nisiquiera pedir dinero, los asistentes hicieron unas cuantas colaboraciones que ya habían superado los doscientos dólares.

Tobías sonrió a la cama, mostrando su blanca dentadura—Ocurrieron unas cuantas cosas en nuestra ausencia.—Les informó e hizo que su hijo se girará levemente, mostrando su nuca y en ella sus dientes marcados.

Las colaboraciones aumentaron, superando de esa forma los cuatrocientos dólares. El corazón de ambos latía de prisa, finalmente estaban solos. Los padres de Tobías se habían marchado hace dos días pero Amelia aún continuaba algo preocupada y llamaba cada rato.

—¿Qué desean hoy? ¿Peticiones? ¿O nos dejarán que hacerle un espectáculo libre?—Les murmuró el omega con voz encantadora.—Hoy estamos a su completa disposición.

Una lucha se creo en el chat del stream, el treinta por ciento de los asistentes deseaba que la presentación se realizarán por medió de peticiones en cambio, el setenta por ciento deseaba que fuera libre.

“Sólo quiero verlos coger y ya"

“Las peticiones lo hacen más placentero”

“Con peticiones o no, Irán a lo mismo”

“Que follen, coño"

“Que follen x2"

Severus enrojeció al leer la gran cantidad de comentarios y discusiones salidas de la nada.—Comencemos con una petición ¿Vale? Mejor.. tres peticiones y luego, lo haremos de la forma en que nos plazca.

“Me parece bien"

“Aquí se irá mi mesada”

“Creo que empeñare mi Lamborghini”

El alfa respiro ruidoso tras el omega, estaba ansioso. No podía esperar a que Severus se desnudara ante él para hacerlo suyo. Sin poder evitarlo, introdujo sus manos bajo la bata del chico—¿Qué quieren? ¿Por qué se demoran tanto?—Exclamó.—quiero..

Severus le palmoteo las manos, al parecer tendría que realizar una subasta para la primera petición. La noche estaría bastante movida y por lo que veía superaría los tres mil dólares.—Comencemos con cuatrocientos dólares por la primera petición..

“Petición: $450”

“Petición: $500”

“Petición: $650”

Severus enarcó una ceja—seiscientos cincuentena a la una.

“Petición: $800”

—Ochocientos dólares—El alfa se sorprendió. ¿Realmente querían pagar todo por verlos follar? La gente ya no sabía en qué gastar el dinero pero, el no estaba para juzgarlos. Su morbo les daba de comer.—Están locos

—Ochocientos a la una, a las dos.. a las tres.—Murmuró Severus y al ver que nadie más ofertaban la aceptó.—¡Primera petición por 800 dólares! Entonces.. ¿Cuál es tu deseó?

“Que tu padre te penetre”

“Con el dildo más grande que tengas"

“Te daré 200 dólares más, si no te corres”

Severus tembló mientras Tobías reía tras él, el omega enrojeció pero asintió. Se volteó levemente al sentir como su padre bajaba de la cama en busca del objeto que dentro de poco estaría en su interior.

Su respiración se descontrolo de inmediato, Tobías sostuvo el dildo, Severus enrojeció aún más cuándo su padre subió la cama y sacó un condón de su bolsillo.—¿Listo cariño?

Severus asintió temblorosamente—Por favor..—Exclamó, se dio media vuelta y alzo su bata, dándole una hermosa vista a los espectadores y a su padre. Habían reinstalando las cámaras en varios ángulos de la habitación, así que sus visitantes no se perderían de nada.

El alfa tuvo que controlarse, no podía tirarse sobre su hijo sin razón alguna. Estaban trabajando y en ese momento estaba cumpliendo una tarea. Tobías rompió el paquete del condón, no se lo pondría él si no al dildo. La entrada de Severus palpitaba y no sólo eso, el líquido lubricante natural de los omegas se deslizaba fuera de esta, su lengua tanto sus labios. Quería saborear.

El hombre introdujo inicialmente sus dedos, un dedos, dos dedos. Estos se estiraron y se frotaron con sus paredes internas haciendo los suspirar.—¿Te gusta?

—Eres un pervertido..—el omega sintió vergüenza al empujar contra los dedos, era imposible no sentirse ansioso. Su alfa estaba tras él, penetrándole con sus alargados dedos.—Tu trabajo ideal.. ¿No es así?

Tobías rio sin saber que su pequeña conversación estimulada más a los espectadores.—Tal vez..—Le susurró, le hubiera gustado deslizar su lengua en su interior pero..—¿Cómo gustaría?—Le preguntó al sacar sus dedos y poner la punta del dildo en su entrada.—¿Lo quieres todo? ¿O de apoco?

Las orejas de Severus enrojecieron.—Ambas suenan placenteras.—Le murmuró, los dientes del chico mordieron las sabanas al sentir cómo la punta del dildo entraba.—¿Sólo eso?

Tobías rodó los ojos, y siendo maldadoso enterró sin contemplación alguna, el dildo en el interior del omega.

—¡E-eso d-duele!—Severus se arqueo levemente, jadeo al sentir algo de ardor pero, era algo que podía soportar. Sus dientes mordieron la suave tela de la sabana al sentir como este era sacado e introducido nuevamente.—Hmm..

Tobías presionó el pequeño botón inalámbrico del dildo proporcionándole aún más placer a su omega, hasta ahora (para el alfa) eran el mejor invento de la humanidad—¿Si? ¿ha si?—Le susurró, Severus tembló aún más, y entonces procedió a aumentar la velocidad.—Te gusta..

El chico se meceo hacia atrás, el dildo temblaba dentro de él y Tobías, colocó su dedo en la base de este haciendo que su posición fuera firma.—¡A-ah..!—Sus dedos temblaron. Tenía que calmarse, tenía que hacerlo, si se corría, perdería 200 dólares.—B-baja.. la velocidad.

Tobías negó mientras se recortaba aún lado de Severus.—No.. así es más divertido ¿Crees que podrás?—Le preguntó, y entonces palmoteo su trasero haciéndole enrojecer.—Mira ese color..—Tobías lo golpeó nuevamente—¿Les gustaría que fuera más rojo?

El chat enloqueció pero el alfa fue incapaz de leer la cantidad de comentarios que eran escritos en el chat, incluso las colaboraciones aumentaron superando los mil dólares.

—Creo que quieren más rojo..—Tobías río, bajo de la cama mientras el dildo aún vibraba en el interior de su hijo, busco el pequeño closet una correa, y cuando la encontró la estiró y acercando a Severus sin llegar a sentarse golpeó su trasero con la correa.—¿Otra vez?

—S-si..—Murmuró El omega, su trasero se meneo como forma de provocación hacia el alfa.

Tobías envolvió la correa con más firmeza a su mano y le azotó, el golpe fue secó y fuerte, la entrada de Severus expulsó más líquido lubricante.—¿Quieres correrte?

El pelinegro asintió. Severus no creía aguantar más.

El alfa suspiro, su miembro temblaba en su bóxer, detuvo la vibración del dildo y lo sacó sin delicadeza alguna, la entrada de Severus palpitaba ansiosa. El ver su trasero enrojecido sólo hacían que Tobías se volviera más ansioso.

Alzo su brazo y golpeó nuevamente la piel enrojecida con la correa, repitió nuevamente la acción haciendo chillar.

—¿Siguiente petición?—Preguntó Tobías, su rostro estaba sudado y Severus no dejaba de temblar. El alfa río al ver el rostro enrojecido de su hijo, soltó la correa y tomo asiento en la orilla de la cama para acercar el cuerpo del pálido hasta el suyo..—Mírate.. Sólo quiero follarte.

Severus suspiró, junto sus labios con los de su padre y Tobías le hizo sentir su regazo, la piel trasera de Severus ardía pero no le importó. La lengua de su padre acarició la suya y olvidándose del stream, alzo su trasero levemente mientras Tobías se encargaba de sacar su miembro.

—¡Si~!—el omega jadeo ruidoso, el miembro entró de una sola estocada en su interior.—P-papá..

—¿Te gusta cariño?—Le murmuró el alfa, Tobías se dejó caer en la cama haciendo que el chico quedará sobre su regazo, cabalgándole—Eres caliente..

Severus rio, las palmas de sus manos se posaron sobre el estómago de su padre y con ayudas de sus piernas se alzó levemente para caer.

—Oh mierda… cariño, si..—La cadera de Tobías empujó hacia arriba mientras Severus empujaba hacía bajo.—Hmm.—el alfa se emborracho por el olor. Joder.. Si pudiera comerse a Severus lo haría, y estaba seguro de algo. No quería satisfecho.—

El omega ronroneo, detuvo los rápidos movimientos para restregarse contra la pelvis de su padre. El miembro de Tobías estaba hinchado a más no poder en su interior.—Papá..

El alfa se acomodó quedando sentado.—Eres mío…

La piel de Severus se erizo.—Lo soy..—Murmuro sosteniendo su rostro, se besaron nuevamente. Los brazos de Tobías rodearon la cintura de omega.—¿Y tú.. también eres mío?

Tobías rio levemente.—La pregunta ofende..—Le susurró, ambos se miraron a los ojos.—Eres mío, mío.

Se besaron lentamente mientras el alfa se encargaba de reanudar los movimientos. Adentro, fuera, adentro , fuera. Severus suspiró, sus brazos se deslizaron sobre los hombros de su marido pero no se abrazo a él. Ambas miradas estaban fijas en la otra.—Te amo.

Los labios de Tobías temblaron.—Y yo a ti, Severus.

[…]

Acumulación de ganancias: 4.275 mil dólares.

Severus se atragantó al beber el jugo después de leer aquello. ¿Cuatro mil? Y eso que nada más habían cumplido una petición. Su padre y él se habían olvidado por completo de stream pero bueno.. El omega sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. Habían follado ante más de mil personas (según las estadísticas).

—Regresé—Tobías entró a la cocina, la laptop estaba sobre la mesa del comedor y Severus ahogándose con algo de jugo—Entra al baño y Hazte la prueba.

El de cabellos negro rodó los ojos.—Papá.. No estoy embarazado—Murmuró cerrando el dispositivo.—Es ridículo, por un día que no halla tomado la pastilla no significa que lo este.

El alfa gruño.—Lo estas, puedo sentirlo. Tu olor ha cambiado levemente.

—Papá, sólo ha pasado una semana desde eso.—Severus terminó de beber el jugo. Se sentía avergonzado por sus propias acciones pero no se sentía preparando para tener uno pero, si el resultado era positivo lo aceptaría. Un bebé, era un bebé.

—¿Te harás la prueba a las buenas o tendré que obligarte?—Tobías sacó de una pequeña bolsa el paquete y lo estiró a su omega.—Sólo tienes que ir y mear en ella.

Severus arrancó el paquete de sus manos.—¿Podrías ser un tanto delicado?—Le preguntó mientras se colocaba de pié.—La haré pero no dejaré de tomar mis pastillas si el resultado es negativo.—Le informó, salió de la cocina escoltado por el alfa y entró a la habitación en las que ambos dormían.

—¿No quieres tener un bebé?—Le murmuró, Severus cerró la puerta del baño en el rostro de Tobías.—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan grosero?

—Lo herede de ti.—Habló Severus desde adentro del baño, no tenía ganas de orinar pero estaba seguro que si se concentraba podía salir algo.

—Las instrucciones están en la caja.—Por alguna razón la voz del mayor se escucho nerviosa.

Severus quiso decirle que no era ningún idiota pero la prueba tembló en sus manos, decidió no pensar mucho y hacer lo suyo. La colocó sobre el espacio del lavamanos y abrió la puerta.—Tenemos que esperar.. – Le informó, y tomo asiento en la cama.

Tobías decidió continuar de pié.

Un minuto

Dos minutos

Tres minutos.

—Quita esa expresión, Severus—Pidió el alfa al ver el rostro de su hijo.—No es un tragedia.

—¿Para que quieres un bebé, papá?

La actitud tan despreocupada de Tobías hacia cohibir a Severus.—Esa una forma de tenerte para siempre conectado a mi.

Severus rodó lo ojos. Como siempre, los alfas con sus pensamientos machistas a más no poder. Pero, sabía bien que su padre no era de los mejores en demostrar afectó o ser amoroso, Tobías parecía sólo pensar en sexo pero <muy> en el fondo, era un hombre sensible.—Estas loco.

Tobías río pero le hizo una seña para entrará nuevamente al baño y viera el resultado.—¿Ya?—Le preguntó, Severus entró al baño y estuvo el pequeño objetó.—¿Y bien?

Severus observó las dos rayas, no tenía que ser un mago para saber el significado de aquello.—Positivo.—El omega se sobresalto al sentir los brazos de su padre rodearle, sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago que le hizo sonreír.—¿Contento?—Le murmuró, el alfa beso sus labios y Severus suspiró.

—Si..—Le respondió, beso sus labios varias veces, incluso dio un giro con su hijo en brazos, la pareja rio.—Ahora Si, mío.

Severus acarició el rostro del mayor, junto nuevamente sus labios con los de su padre y luego escondió su rostro en su pecho. Nunca espero ser <mamá> tan temprano pero podría con eso.—Tienes que conseguir un trabajo.

El alfa beso su cuello.—¿No te lo dije? Soy webcam.

Severus rio y alzo su rostro para besar nuevamente los labios de su padre.

Fin.

♤●♡●♤●♤●●♤♤●♤●♤●

MI FIC

NOOOOO!!

😭😭😭😭😭😭

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia.

Jamás pensé en escribir sobre esta pareja y tengo que admitir que no estuvo tan mal. Tal vez, próximamente les traiga otro fic de ellos ♡♡

Gracias por leer y hacerme acompañado hasta aquí. La próxima semana subiré dos o un extra ♡♡

Gracias por sus votos y comentarios

¡Bye!


	19. Chapter 19

Desmond Prince bajo de la camioneta que le había llevado hasta uno de los barrios más cutre que había visto en su existencia, aunque no estaba ahí por quererlo, estaba ahí por que debía. Su hija Eileen había sido bastante estúpida cuando joven y a él no le había tocado otra cosa más que enmendar lo que para el eran los errores de su hija.—Que deprimente.—La hilandera no le agradaba para nada.

Eileen se había embarazado de un alfa pobretón, sin estudios ni aspiraciones en la vida, por suerte el problema se solucionó una vez y el niño nació, lo envío con uno de sus trabajadores al alfa y santo remedio.

Su familia no tuvo que ver con el omega que Eileen había parido pero.. ahora necesitaba que este le firmará una serie de documentos para salvaguardar el patrimonio de su hija y de sus nietos, Ya que él, Desmond Prince no consideraba al primer hijo de su hija con su familiar.

Un abogado le acompañaba, estaban frente a la casa en la que vivía Tobías Snape y su hijo del cual habían averiguado se llamaba Severus.

Michael tocó el timbre, tras ellos el conductor que aún continuaba dentro del vehículo esperándolos. Desmond esperaba que ese trámite no les tomará mucho tiempo, no deseaba estar ahí y mucho menos el tener que volver a ese imbécil que por muy poco estuvo a punto de arruinar la vida de su hija. Michael, si abogado, tocó por segunda vez pero esta vez directamente a la madera de la puerta.

La puerta se abrió.

Desmond arrugo el ceño al ver el rostro de aquel alfa. Tobías enarcó una ceja al ver a un Prince al pie de su puerta ¿Por qué diablos estaba ahí el padre de Eileen?.

—¿Algo en que pueda ayudarlos caballeros?—El alfa se recostó al marco de la puerta.—Aunque realmente dudo.

La ceja de Desmond tembló.—Snape, no puedo decir que es un placer verte por que obviamente tu y yo sabemos que no es así.—Le comento.—Necesito que vuestro hijo firme unos documentos, no te preocupes, Él saldrá beneficiado de esto.

Tobías rio levemente.—Pasen..—Exclamó abriendo la puerta en su totalidad. Se sentía curioso de las razones del por que Desmond Prince estaba ahí.—No es la mansión en la que vives pero..—Entró a la sala.—es algo.

El hombre de cabello negro escudriño el lugar, vaya.. no está mal. Parecía que ese imbécil vivía cómodamente. Sin ser invitado, tomo asiento junto a su abogado.—Llama a tu hijo.

Tobías bufo, arrojarse sobre ese hombre y golpear su rostro hasta cansarse no era una mala idea pero no quería arruinar el buen humor con el que había amanecido.—¡Severus! ¡Baja un momento!—Grito saliendo de la sala y colocándose al pie de las escaleras.

—¿Podrías cerrar tu boca? ¡Si se despierta tu serás quien lo duerma, imbécil!—el gritó de Severus desde el segundo piso hizo a Tobías bufar nuevamente. Aún así, el joven apareció y bajo las escaleras con rapidez—¿Qué necesitas? ¿No sabes prepararte el café o que?

Tobías rodó los ojos e hizo una seña para que le siguiera, Severus le observo confundido para dar unos cuantos pasos hacia la entrada de la sala, Severus observo al par de alfas que estaban sentados en el sofá.

Desmond observó al joven al joven omega que estaba al pie de la entrada del living. Severus Snape. El chico conservaba cada una de las características para no decir todas, de su familia materna: los Prince.

Eileen y el chico eran muy parecidos aunque, Desmond pudo notar el gran parecido que este chico tenía con su difunta madre, Elvira Prince. Desmond se sintió erizar, no pudo evitar sentirse como un niño por unos segundos, era como tener a su madre frente a él.

—¿Quiénes son…?—Preguntó Severus ladeando su rostro, el cabello del omega había crecido un poco llegando por debajo de sus hombros. Su piel continuaba aún tan palida como de costumbre.

Tobías suspiró.—El señor..—Dijo haciendo una especie de ademán con la mano.—Es Desmond Prince, es el padre de Eileen, tu madre.

Severus guardo silencio levemente y asintió, tomo asiento al otro lado de la sala, frente a estos, Tobías no tardó en juntarse con su omega.

Desmond se sintió irritado por alguna razón.

Esperaba cualquier cosa menos que el chico se pareciese a Eileen, bien decían que entre más negado el hijo, mas parecido salía. Pero la causa de su irritabilidad era el ver a Severus junto a ese alfa de pacotilla. No le gustaba, era estresante. Estaba sintiéndose igual cuando se enteró que Eileen estaba manteniendo una relación con ese imbécil.

—Necesito que firmes unos documentos, Eileen..—Desmond se sintió incómodo, su plan original no estaba resultando como esperaba.—Quiere asegurar el futuro de sus hijos, esta casada con un hombre adinerado bastante mayor y… su salud está algo delicada y él mismo le ha pedido que no aparezcan personas que deseen robar el patrimonio que se ha encargado de multiplicar en vida.

—Oh… vaya.—Severus no se sintió sorprendió, aunque tenía que admitir que en el fondo había tenido la ilusión de que su madre quisiera conocerlo. El deseaba verle, aunque fuera desde lejos. Aunque el sabia que ella no merecía ni un poco de su cariño.—Entiendo, bueno.. no soy tan descarado para hacer algo así pero.. bueno ¿Qué tengo que firmar?

Michael abrió el portafolio, una pila de documentos fue colocada en una pequeña mesa de cristal y tenido a Severus un bolígrafo negro.—debe poner su nombre en donde están las x.

El omega asintió, colocó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y se acercó a la mesita, tomando asiento en el suelo.

Desmond sintió un extraño peso en su estómago cuando el chico comenzó a firmar cada uno de los más de treinta documentos. El ver a Severus renunciar a lo que por derecho le tocaba era extraño, pensó que se sentiría satisfecho y contento pero no...

A su nariz llegó un aroma extraño que le desagradado aún más. El olor del omega parecía estar mezclado con el del alfa que era su padre pero… aunque quiso creer sólo era por el tiempo que ambos compartían juntos, descubrió que no.

No era así.

Los dientes de alguien estaban marcados en la nuca del chico, fue fácil notarlo cuando este bajo la cabeza al filmar los documentos.

Un llanto se escucho, Severus alzo la vista interrumpiendo la firma del quinto documento. El chico hizo el ademán de levantarse pero Tobías salió de la sala y subió las escaleras.

—¿Tienes.. un bebé?—Preguntó Desmond al joven chico, Severus nisiquiera le miró.

—Si, tiene un año.—Contesto de forma seca mientras continuaba firmando. Había leído unas cuantas cosas entre las líneas. Al firmar, estaba renunciando directamente a cualquier beneficio económico o material que podría exigir o heredar por parte de su madre.

Desmond asintió.

Los pasos de Tobías se escucharon mientras bajaba las escaleras. Cuando el alfa apareció, un pequeño niño era sostenido entre sus brazos. Era pálido como Severus, y su cabello era igual de negro que este.

—¡Mami!—El niño quiso bajarse, Tobías tomo asiento y le colocó en el suelo, el pequeño alfa no tardo en gatear hasta su madre y colocarse de pie con algo de dificultad, mostrando orgullo por eso.

Severus suspiró, había tardado una hora para que se durmiera y el pequeño, sólo había dormido unos quince minutos.—Eres todo un reto ¿Eh?—Limpió un rastro de baba en la boca del pequeño y continuó con su trabajo. Sólo faltaban unos diez documentos.

—¿Entonces..? Dijiste que Severus se beneficiará. Es algo que no veo por ningún lado.—Tobías hablo mientras miraba a los ojos del hombre.—Por que aunque no lo creas, no hay mejor recompensa que demandarlos.

Severus se detuvo para voltear a verle.—Nadie hará eso, papá.

Desmond trago ruidoso.

Michael se apresuró. Abrió su portafolio nuevamente y estiró un cheque hasta él omega. Severus lo agarró con confuso.—La señora Eileen le otorga setecientos mil dólares por todos los años de manutención que no entregó y gastos por su educación.

—¿Sólo setecientos?—Murmuró Tobías.

Severus gruño volteándose nuevamente.—No es necesario..—murmuró extendiendo el cheque de vuelta al rubio alfa.—No necesito ese dinero.

—¡¿Cómo que no?!—El alfa casi gritó, aún continuaban trabajando de streams y tenían suficiente dinero para vivir cómodamente por lo que restaba del año. Aún así, dinero era dinero y era pecado [al menos para él] desaprovecharlo.—Severus…

—Nunca he necesitado nada de ella y menos de su familia.—Severus estiró su brazo y espero que fuera agarrado por el otro, Michael lo sostuvo —Ya he terminado…

El abogado trago ruidoso.

—Debe aceptarlo, en una de las cláusulas de los documentos usted acepta este dinero como una especie de herencia por parte de la señora Eileen Prince.—Michael dejo el papel sobre la mesita.

Severus se mordió los labios y asintió, se colocó de pié y cargo al pequeño bebé.—Esta bien..

—¿Algo más?—Exclamó Tobías colocándose igualmente de pie, los otros dos alfas le imitaron.

—Sólo era eso

—Perfecto, los acompaño a la puerta.—Tobías salió de la sala, Severus le dio una última mirada al hombre que era su abuelo y subió escaleras arriba con su hijo en brazos al segundo piso.—Espero no volverte a ver, Prince.

Desmond gruño.

Le hubiera encantado decir lo mismo pero.. no. Deseaba hablar un poco con Severus.

♡○♡○♡○○♡○♡○♡○○♡○♡○

DJJDJS 1 PARTE DEL EXTRA UVU

6u6 espero que les haya gustado.

Nos leemos! ♡


	20. Chapter 20

La ceja de Severus tembló al ver la ostentosa camioneta de color rojo de la cual bajaba su padre. Tobías se quitó unos lentes de sol y se recostó en la puerta del piloto. El color del vehículo rechino contra los ojos oscuros de Severus.

—¿Qué diablos es esto?—Preguntó el omega tratando de no perder la paciencia.

—¿Qué más es? La nave de mis sueños..—Tobías parecía un niño pequeño mientras observaba el rojo brillante del enorme vehículo.—¿Te gusta? La compré, me estresa viajar en autobús y aprovechando el dinero que ese imbécil nos dio...

La ceja de Severus tembló aún más.—¿Cuánto costo esta mierda?—Preguntó pero Tobías no parecía estar interesado en tener una discusión.

El alfa deslizó sus brazos alrededor dela cintura de su hijo y junto sus labios con este.—Veinte mil dólares, pero.. será para él beneficio de toda la familia.—Se apresuró a decir.—Tiene suficiente espacio para nosotros e incluso para viajar con mis padres. Podemos ir al pueblo con este monstruo.

Severus suspiró, sintió como su cuello era llenado de cortos besos dando un espectáculo en plena calle, el pelinegro empujó a su padre levemente.—Creí que habíamos quedado de acuerdo en guardar parte de ese dinero para la educación de Christopher.

Tobías asintió, el estaba de acuerdo, no podía negarlo pero..—Severus, si sacamos los cien mil dólares que le enviamos a mis padres todavía queda más de medio millón de dólares.—El alfa le agarró de la mano y entraron a la casa.—Hagamos unas remodelaciones a la casa ¿Vale? Lo necesita y el resto lo guardaremos para él bebé.

Severus guardo silencio para finalmente asentir. Tener un lujo no los mataría pero..—Tienes que conseguir un trabajo, papá.

Tobías estuvo a tentado a responder de inmediato con una respuesta negativa pero, aquel tema era otro de los que había hablado con Severus, no vivirían hasta la vejez de los stream y ambos o bueno, él necesitaba un trabajo de verdad.—Puedo ser un taxista de lujo.

Severus rodó los ojos.—¿Uber, papá?—El joven rio con burla, entró a la cocina para terminar de preparar el almuerzo.—No es una mala idea pero recuerda que esa plataforma es muy atacada y si a la camioneta le ocurre algo, podría matarte.

—pensé que te preocupabas por mi.—Murmuró el alfa bufando, Tobías observó las llaves de su nuevo vehículo, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la visita del Prince.—¿Dónde está el bebé?

—Viendo televisión.—Le contestó el omega, Severus apago el fogón y tapó la olla para conservar el calor.

Tobías asintió, se colocó de pié y se acercó al joven.—aprovechemos este tiempo..—Le murmuró besando nuevamente su cuello.—¿Hmm? Quiero follarte..

Las mejillas de Severus enrojecieron, sus labios y los de su padre se juntaron y sus leguas no tardaron en acariciarse, las manos de Tobías se adentraron en el pantalón del más bajo, bajándolo levemente.—E-espera.. A-alguien puede vernos.

—Nadie lo hará, cariño.—Suspiró Tobías en su oreja, la lengua del alfa se deslizó por el cuello del pálido haciéndolo estremecer.—¿Te gusta?

Severus asintió levemente, la camisa de Severus fue alzada y Tobías atacó los sonrosados pezones del chico.—Hmm..—Severus fue subido al comedor, el omega se mordió los labios al tiempo que sentía como otra parte de su cuerpo era acariciada, abrió las piernas levemente para finalmente recostarle sobre la madera redondeada.

—No sabes como me prende verte así..—Tobías quitó los pantalones del chico, bajando junto a ellos los bóxer de este, la piel pálida y sonrosada de la entre pierna de Severus sólo le hizo sentir más excitado.—Oh cariño..

Severus se arqueo al sentir un centenar de besos sobre su miembro, trato de no hacer demasiado ruido, el bebé estaba en la sala distraído.—Hmm, ah..

La lengua de Tobías se deslizó por toda la extensión erecta del omega, y aunque no era su prioridad, la introdujo en su boca aumentando el placer en el chico.

—¡A-ah! Papá..—Las caderas del omega se movieron levemente contra la boca que le acariciaba pero Tobías detuvo la estimulación para deslizar su lengua hasta la palpitante entrada—¡E-espera!

La lengua de Tobías se adentró en el interior de Severus.

El omega tapó su boca, sus piernas se abrieron aún más dispuestas a disfrutar aún más de aquella estimulación.—¡Ah! ¡Papá!

Tobías suspiró, su lengua salió, se separó lentamente y bajo el cierre de su pantalón en busca de aliviar su desatendido miembro, el pene del alfa estaba enrojecido, la punta presionó contra la humedecida entrada.—Oh mierda..—el miembro se deslizó con rapidez en el interior del chico, la punta tocó fondo.—Severus...

El omega jadeo ruidoso, sus uñas se enterraron en la camisa de Tobías, se sentía bien. Mierda. Demasiado bien, ronroneo al sentir como el vaivén iniciaba. Dentro, fuera, dentro fuera. Severus sentía como su interior se estaba incendiado.—¡Ah¡ ¡Ah¡ P-papá..

Tobías mordió su oreja.—S-Severus..—el alfa sacó su miembro y lo adentro nuevamente para iniciar un vaivén rápido, fuerte y certero.

Severus jadeo, alzo su cadera levemente aumentó el placer de las penetraciones—Ah.. ah.. ¡Si~! Ahí. Ahí.. ¡M-más!—El omega empujó contra él alfa y se arqueo nuevamente.—Hmm...

Las uñas de Tobías se enteraron en la cadera de Severus, gruño y golpeteo con fuerza. Se sentía agitado y sudoroso.—¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta como te jodo? S-Severus..—El alfa sintió como su control se perdía. Se hundió por completo en su hijo y quedó inmóvil para luego salir y penetrarle con más fuerza.—Severus..

El omega jadeo ruidoso, asintió y suspiró, sus labios tocaron los de su marido.—P-papá..—ambas lenguas se acariciaron, un hilo de saliva se creo cuando se separaron y ..—N-no.. n-no puedo más..

Tobías gruño, el interior de Severus se hizo más apretado y..—Cariño..—El hombre jadeo y sus dientes se enterraron en el hombro del joven como si estuviera a punto de marcarle nuevamente.—Sev.. Sev..

El alfa se corrió, el interior de Severus fue inundado por la cálida semilla. La pareja suspiró cansada pero satisfecha.

—Joder.. eso estuvo magnífico, cariño.—Tobías le beso nuevamente, Severus rio aún siendo apresado por esos dos fuertes brazos.—¿Sabes? Podríamos repetir..

—¿Mami..?

La voz del pequeño niño les sobresalto. Christopher era una fotocopia de Severus, el niño se arrastró hasta donde se encontraban su padres.

—¡Mami!

Tobías tuvo que agarrar rápidamente al pequeño y hacerlo sentar sobre el mueble de la cocina. Lavo sus manos y le cargó, su semen se deslizaba por las piernas de Severus y ambos no querían que el niño tocará eso.—Ve a darte un baño.

Severus enrojeció y asintió.

[...]

Eileen sostuvo un folio con todos los documentos qué su padre le había entregado, ya habían sido Notariados, así que eran totalmente legales.—Gracias..

Desmond la ignoró, la mucama posó un café frente a él hombre y se retiró rápidamente.—Entrégaselos a tu marido.

Eileen asintió, todo había salido bien pero.. sentía un peso en el estómago que no le daría descansar.—¿No protestó?

Desmond le miró a los ojos.—Los documentos ya están listos, Eileen. No te interesa.

La pelinegra asintió por segunda vez. Se colocó de pié y al voltearse limpió unas cuantas lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos.—G-gracias..

[...]

—No vayas a estrellarte, por favor.—Severus beso los labios de su padre antes que se fuera a reunir con sus amigos.—No conduzcas borracho.

—Jamás.—Tobías le beso nuevamente y haciéndole un guiño se marchó.

El omega suspiró, tranquilidad. El bebé dormía y todo en la casa estaba limpia y ordenada es decir que tenía tiempo libre, sólo para él pero.. ¿Qué haría? Las presentaciones eran en la noche y aunque sabía bien que podía enviarle un mensaje a Matthew para hablar [Se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos] no quería molestarle. Tal ves podría dar una larga siesta al igual que Christopher pero tampoco quería desperdiciar su tiempo durmiendo.

Fue a la sala y se recostó en el sofá, para luego con el control remoto encender la televisión.—Que aburrimiento..—No había nada bueno que ver.

El omega trato de distraerse pero fue imposible, estuvo así por casi media hora y cuando estuvo a punto de dormir. El timbre resonó, Severus gruño. Tuvo que correr hasta la puerta para evitar que lo tocarán nuevamente.

—Buenas tardes.

El chico pálido tuvo que disimular la sorpresa, jamás espero ver de nuevo a ese hombre.—Señor..—Exclamó el omega.—¿Falta algún documento por firmar?—Era su única explicación.

El alfa sostenía una bolsa plástica de una marca bastante reconocida y por lo que parecía, habían bastantes cosas en su interior.—¿Puedo pasar?—Le preguntó.

Severus tuvo que pensarlo con rapidez. Observó sobre el hombro del hombre, un conductor le esperaba.—Hmm, si. Esta bien.—Abrió la puerta y le hizo entrar.

Desmond entró, fue dirigido como la última vez hasta la salita de la casa y al igual que aquella ocasión tomo asiento sin ser invitado.

Severus se quedó de pie, incómodo.—¿Algo de beber?—No quería ser amable pero debía ser cortés.

Desmond negó, así que Severus se vio obligado a tomar asiento.

—¿No firme algo? ¿Me salte alguna firma?—Preguntó con rapidez el omega pero Desmond negó nuevamente.—Entonces.. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

El alfa frente a él respiro profundo, abrió la bolsa que cargaba y pareció sacar una carpeta de ella.—Tenías buenas calificaciones ¿Por qué no te Inscribiste en la Universidad?

Severus le miró confundió.—¿Perdón?—Exclamó sin comprender.

—¿Por qué no estudiaste?

—No creo que a usted le interese eso, señor.—respondió con rapidez, sus ojos negros relucieron.

Desmond pareció ignorar aquella respuesta.—¿Tu padre y tu sobreviven de las presentaciones que hacen esa página pornográfica?

Severus se sobresalto levemente.—¿Q-que diablos?—Su rostro enrojeció.—Le he dicho que no...

—Tu padre te marco ¿No es así? Y el niño que tienes es hijo de él.—No pareció una pregunta más bien una afirmación.—¿Te obligó?

—No entiendo.. ¿Por qué mierda le importa mi vida? Usted no es nadie para..—Severus fue interrumpido, Desmond había estirado la carpeta hacia él.—Agárrala.

Las manos de Severus temblaron, estuvo tentando a no hacerlo pero la rabia y la curiosidad le ganaron.—¿Qué es esto?—Le preguntó abriéndola, habían unos documentos.—¿Los tengo que firmar?

—Te he inscrito a una universidad. Se que querías estudiar farmacéutica, harás toda la carrera de forma virtual.—Explicó al joven.—No tienes que preocuparte por pagar, pague los nueve semestres por adelantado.

La carpeta tembló en las manos de el chico.—¿P-porqué?—Tartamudeo, alzo su vista viéndole.—No se lo he pedido. Yo.. tenía planeado estudiar el próximo año.

—¿Y continuar trabajando de Webcam?—Le pregunto.—¿Tu padre por que no trabaja? No me digas.. ¿Fue el quien te metió en ese empleo?

El omega ladeo la vista. No le gustaba hablar de su vida con personas desconocidas.—No ha tenido suerte en los trabajos.

—Ni en la vida.—Agregó Desmond, abrió la bolsa nuevamente y sacó una enorme caja aplanada, era una laptop, luego sacó otra más pequeña. Era un celular, ambos de la misma marca—Te servirán para tus estudios.

—¿Por qué está haciendo esto?—Le preguntó sin entender aún al hombre.—Jamás he sido parte de su familia.—murmuró incómodo el omega.

—Lo sé.—Desmond tampoco sabía que palabras escoger, sabía bien que el chico había crecido entre una economía apretada. Que posiblemente se había acostado muchas veces sin comer o que tuvo que utilizar muchas veces la misma ropa al no tener la posibilidad de comprar nueva.—hay un sobre ahí.. ábrelo.

Severus lo busco, ahí estaba. Era uno bastante pequeño. Lo abrió y descubrió una tarjeta bancaria. Su vista se alzó nuevamente. En la tarjeta estaba plasmado su nombre.—¿Señor?

—Depositare una cantidad mensual para tus gastos. Tus clases inician dentro de dos semanas, los libros que necesitaras te llegarán dentro de poco.—Desmond observó al chico asentir, se sintió aliviado internamente.—Si tienes algún problema, puedes llamarme. Mi número ya ha sido registrado en el celular.

Severus asintió, bueno, tenía que admitirlo. Estaba gratamente sorprendido, jamás espero tal cosa pero tenía que admitir que en el fondo [Muy en el fondo] se sentía agradecido por tal gesto.—Hmm ¿Gracias?

Desmond sonrió levemente, el joven parecía contento.

—Sobre tu padre..—Aquello le desangrado bastante, no le gustaba para nada ese bastardo y aún más descubrir la relación que tenía con su propio hijo. Ese hombre era un maldito depravado de pies a cabeza.—Le conseguiré un empleo.

—¿Enserio?—Severus estuvo a punto sonreír. Vale, le estaban sorprendiendo. Si le tuviera confianza al viejo le abrazaría aunque no entendía por que estaba haciendo aquello.

—Si, envíame su currículum..—[si es que tiene] pensó el pelinegro.—Le encontraré algo.. adecuado.

Severus asintió nuevamente.—Gracias.. yo, bueno. ¿Esto no es una trampa, verdad?

Desmond río y negó.—No lo es, te lo estoy ofreciendo por que quiero.—Se apresuró a decir, el alfa sintió un calorcito en su interior al ver le sonreír.

Severus asintió nuevamente.—Gracias..—Repitió.—¿De verdad no quiere un café?

Desmond negó nuevamente.—No te preocupes, estoy bien.—El hombre se colocó de pié y Severus le imitó.—Ahora tengo que irme.

El omega asintió, le acompañó hasta la puerta y la abrió.

—Por cierto.. si el llega hacerte algo, si tienes algún problema con ese tipo..—Desmond quiso abrazarlo.—Dímelo .

Los labios de Severus temblaron.—Sí..—el omega asintió nuevamente y aunque no era propio de él. Se acercó a la mejilla del hombre y la beso.—Gracias..

Desmond sonrió nuevamente y acarició su mejilla.—Cuídate, Severus.

♡◇♡◇♡◇♡◇♡◇♤♡♤

SEGUNDO EXTRA

Que dicen?

Les gustaría un tercero?

Si es así deje su comentario aquí.

PDT: XD AHORA SI QUIERES A TU NIETO, PERRO!

PDT2:Como siempre, Tobías odiado. Kasjsksk

PDT3: Tobías: dinero es dinero.

Lskdidsi espero que eso haya gustado.

¿Les gustó?

Severus al recibir su primera consignación:

-1 millón de dólares.

KAJAAJAJAKAJAJAA


	21. Chapter 21

[Dos años después]

La mesera posó las dos bandejas con las órdenes pedidas. Papitas fritas, carne asada, ensalada y un bebida gaseosa.—¿Algo más en que pueda ayudarles?—expresó con cortesía.

Desmond negó y la beta se alejo rápidamente para darles la privacidad que tanto deseaban.—¿Entonces? ¿Cuál quieres?—Preguntó el alfa mientras agarraba los cubiertos para empezar a comer.—Si no te gustó ninguna, puedo buscar otras.

Severus bebió algo de la gaseosa.—Todas están perfectas pero.. Dess, están carísimas ¿Tres millones de dólares por una casa? Es una exageración.—murmuró, pinchó unas cuantas papitas con el tenedor y las llevó a su boca.—Esta.. solo cuesta un millón, cuatro habitaciones y…

El rostro de Desmond le hizo callar, al parecer la mayor no le gustaba esa opción.—siguiente.—le ordeno.

Severus suspiró avergonzado, buscó entre los documentos la que mas le había gustado, no había razón por la cual mentir. Sabia que era imposible hacerlo, su casa de señuelo era espectacular pero ridículamente cara.—Está .. me gusto..—Las mejillas del omega enrojecieron.—Tiene seis habitaciones, un espacio para un gimnasio, una cocina enorme, una living ridículamente grande, y en el garaje caben comen seis carros, la piscina es grandiosa, y ni hablar del sótano parece otra casa mas. ¡Es una mansión! Incluso en la planta baja hay habitaciones para los empleados, dos vigilantes y dos aseadoras, el vecindario es carísimo y… es demasiado dinero.

El alfa río levemente.—Sabes que ese no es problema para mí, Severus ¿Quieres esa?—Le preguntó esperando una respuesta positiva.

—¿No… tendrás problemas por comprarla?—preguntó el omega con vergüenza.—Realmente la casa donde vivo no esta mal, solo unas remodelaciones y..

—Severus, no tengo qué darle explicación a nadie de mis actos, y ya te dije: El dinero no es problema, Severus.—Le murmuró, continuó comiendo hasta tragar.—Llamaré al asesor de bienes raíces, la casa es amueblada a si que viene con todo lo que viste. El personal de limpieza ha sido el mismo desde años ¿Quieres cambiarlos o tienes gente de confianza?

—No quiero quitarles su empleo.—Murmuró el pelinegro, fijándose de la hora. Tobías saldría dentro de tres horas del trabajo y Christopher dentro de dos del jardín infantil.

Desmond asintió.—¿Qué piensas hacer con la casa de la hilandera? ¿Venderla?

—B-bueno, creo qué remodelarla no esta mal y.. alquilarla, juntar el dinero por si llega a ocurrir algún incidente en el futuro.

Desmond río.—No importa lo que te diga ¿Eh? Eres un desconfiado total.—El alfa río, y bebió de la gaseosa hasta terminarla.—Esta bien. Haremos lo que dices.

Severus sonrió contento. Tenía que admitir que desde la llegada de ese hombre a su vida había sido todo para bien. Aparte de la camioneta comprada por el dinero dado por su madre, Desmond le había comprado un Mercedes, también parte había una motocicleta y un carro mas pequeño y bastante sencillo [era una odisea a parquear todos tres carros en las afueras de la casa, por el poco espacio que había]

La casa había cambiado mucho, su padre había encontrado un trabajó como vigilante de carros de valores (Gracias a Desmond) y la paga era muy buena y ni hablar lo que su <abuelo> le pasaba mensualmente: quinientos mil dólares. Severus sentía que era demasiado dinero pero aunque había intentado razonar con el hombre, era imposible.

Solo le faltaban cinco semestres para finalizar la Universidad y ya tenia pensado que haría, abriría una farmacia para administrarla. Aparte, habían hecho un par de negocios que hasta ahora iban bien [Su padre y él, habían entregado una buena cantidad a una amigo para que montará un taller de mecánica, el 40% de las ganancias mensuales les correspondía a ellos y en otro negocio parecido solo adquirían el 20%.

Severus se sentía contento por el cambio que había dado su vida. Si bien antes tenían que contar las monedas para hacer las comprar, ahora tenían un contador para que llevara el control del dinero que entraba y salía.

—Gracias..—Le murmuró agradecido, el vecindario al que se mudaría era de gente algo adinerada.

—De nada, Severus.

[…]

Yesid entrelazo sus dedos con su novia mientras entraban al centro comercial, harían una pequeñas comprar y luego irían a un almuerzo en el club del cual eran socios.

—Creó que compraré toda la tienda..—Charlotte rio mientras observaba las vitrinas, los maniquíes vestían sus prendas favoritas.—¿Vas a entrar o me esperaras aquí afuera?—Le preguntó, la omega sabía bien qué su novio se aburría dentro de esos lugares.

—Te esperare aquí, no te demores tanto ¿Vale?

La pelirroja asintió y entró a la tienda con rapidez.

El alfa tomó asiento en una silla alargada que estaba pegada a las fueras de la tienda y buscó su celular para distraerse con algo, aburrido lo apagó nuevamente. Ninguno de sus amigos estaba disponible así que hasta ahora moriría de aburrimiento. Alzo la vista y se sorprendió al reconocer a lo lejos a su abuelo, el cual estaba acompañado de un chico que..

—¿Quién…?—Murmuró tratando de reconocerlo pero fue imposible. Yesid sintió un escalofrío. El chico era demasiado parecido a su abuelo, o mejor decir a los pocos familiares maternos que tenía. Yesid sintió ganas de acercársele y preguntarle pero.. no lo haría.

La mente de la Yesid se lleno de preguntas ¿Quién en era ese chico? ¿Sería un familiar lejano? No, no creía. ¿Y si…? ¿Y si ese chico era hijo de su abuelo? Tenía que admitirlo, era una gran posibilidad pero.. su abuela tenía que saberlo ¿No es así?

Le preguntaría quien era y eso lo haría ante toda la familia.

[…]

Severus comenzó a empacar cada su ropa dentro enormes cajas. Con una sola llamada Desmond había cerrado el trato y la casa <mansión> de 4.5 millones de dólares ya era suya. El asesor llegaría dentro de unas horas para hacer la respectiva firma y luego de eso, podrían mudarse cuando quisieran.

—Haz nacido con suerte, Christopher..—Le murmuró el omega al pequeño que alfa que también parecía ayudarlo.—No tendrás que preocuparte por nada en el futuro.

El pequeño niño de tres años le extendió una prenda de ropa.—¡Toma!

—Gracias.—Le dijo agarrándola y empacándola.—Estoy seguro que tu papá querrá mudarse enseguida y antes que me lo diga tendré todo listo.

Christopher subió a la cama.—Hambre, mamá.

Severus bufo.—Siempre tienes hambre.—Dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciéndolo y cargo al pequeño para bajar al primer piso y entrar a la cocina.

[…]

Yesid respiró profundo mientras cenaban. Su abuela, su madre, su abuelo, su hermano menor y él se encontraban en el comedor.—Entonces..—Comenzó al alfa después de beber un tragó de agua.—¿Quién era ese chico que te acompañaba hoy, abuelo?—Le preguntó.

Desmond paró de comer para observarle.—¿Te interesa?—Le preguntó al alfa de cabello rubio.

Yesid frunció el ceño.—Puede, tal vez, no sabía que teníamos otros familiares, abuelo.—Continuó.—Se parecía mucho a tí ¿O caso tienes un hijo fuera del matrimonio?

Desmond se limpió la boca con una de las servilletas.—Repito.. ¿Qué te interesa?

El rostro del chico enrojeció.—solo quiero estar preparado por si se aparecen sorpresas el día de tu muerte.

—Si tanto te preocupa tanto mi testamento, no estas incluido en él, creo que suficiente tendrás con el dinero de tu padre ¿No es así ?

Yesid bebió mas agua.—¿Entonces si es producto de alguna aventura tuya?

—¿Y que si es lo es?

Elena se acarició el ceño.—No creó que esos temas se traten durante las comida, Yesid.

—¿Entonces estas enterada de todo?—Pareció reclamar el alfa.—El abuelo te engaño.

Eileen tragó ruidoso.—Cariño por favor.. No crees problemas ¿Si?

Yesid se colocó de pie y tiro la servilleta sobre la mesa.

[…]

Eileen colocó un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja al entrar a la habitación que su padre había adecuado como una oficina.—¿Puedo?—Preguntó.

Desmond dejo de leer unos documentos para observarle, Eileen tomo asiento frente a este sin ser invitada.—No me digas.. ¿Te pico la curiosidad?

Eileen asintió—¿Tu.. estabas con mi..?

Desmond rodó los ojos.—Si, estaba con él ¿Contenta?

—¿P-porqué?—Tartamudeo la mujer sin comprender. La omega era incapaz de entender el por que del interés de su padre en el chico.

El alfa suspiró.—Estoy pagando sus estudios y ayudándole en algunas cosas ¿Es malo eso? —Le preguntó, la omega no fue capaz de responder.—Ah.. tiene marido ¿adivina quien es? El mismo bastardo con él que lo tuviste.

Las manos de Eileen temblaron.—¿Q-que?

—Tobías se follo a su propio hijo ¿Entiendes? Vivían de forma de decente pero gracias a mi ayuda están mucho mejor, ni hablarte del trabajo de ambos. Ese bastardo no tenía un trabajo decente y el chico al parecer estaba conformándose con ser ama de casa, aunque bueno.. con semejante marido es obvio que no podría aspirar a mas.

Eileen se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió levemente. Tenía escondidas varias fotografías de Severus, desde que nació hasta hace unos años.—Gracias, papá.

Desmond rodó los ojos y continuó en lo suyo.

♡■♡■♡■♡■♡■♡■♡■♡■♡■♡■♡■♡

Jdjdkd

Último extra uvu

PDT: :”V OKNO Creó que escribiré otro extra.

LSKSKSKS En fin.

Esperó que les haya gustado.


	22. Chapter 22

Severus se sintió extraño cuando la mujer del servicio posó su desayuno frente a él, estaba acostumbrado a cocinar y a prácticamente hacer los quehaceres de la casa pero.. La mansión, por que había que llamarla así, era enorme y aunque el hubiera insistido, jamás hubiera sido capaz de limpiarla.—Gracias..—Le agradeció, la señora una beta, la mujer sirvió a Tobías y al pequeño Christopher para finalmente marcharse.

—La vida que me merezco.—Tobías embarro mantequilla en un trozo de pan para luego llevarla a su boca.—No esta mal, el viejo esta alardeando demasiado.

Severus rodó los ojos Y observó a su pequeño hijo, el cual parecía comer sin problemas.—A ti también te encanta alardear ¿No es así? Dentro de poco traseras a tus amiguitos para presumir la casa.

—Me conoces perfectamente, querido.—Tobías bebió del jugo de naranja.—Así como ellos presumieron ante mi años atrás, es hora de que les pague con la misma moneda.—el alfa río y pinchó una tira de tocino para comerla.—Hoy tengo el día libre ¿A dónde quieres ir?

—Diría que al cine, pero con Christopher es problemático y no quiero arruinarle la película a los otros.—Murmuró.—Podemos ir al parque, una de las empleadas me dijo que.. hay uno enorme en esta zona y tiene mucho juegos infantiles.

—El niño tiene su propia sala de juegos, Severus ¿Realmente crees que le interesaran los que hay en el parque?—Preguntó, bebió mas jugo.—Podemos salir a caminar y luego.. a cenar.

—¿Y luego, follar?

—Me gusta esa idea.

Severus bufo.

El timbre de la casa sonó, escuchó los pasos apresurados de una de las empleadas para abrir la puerta. Severus realmente no tenía idea de quién podría ser, a menos que fuera su abuelo.

Dicho y hecho.

Desmond apareció en la entrada del comedor acompañado por la mucama.

—¿Va a desayunar, señor?—Preguntó atenta.—¿Un café?

—Un café estaría bien.—Expresó, el alfa de cabellos negros frunció el gesto al ver a Tobías allí, pero sería fácil ignorarle. Tomo asiento aun lado de Severus. El joven beso su mejilla.

—Buenos días, Dess.—Le saludo y sonrió levemente.—¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Por qué no me avisaste que venías?

—Quería darte una sorpresa.—Comentó mientras perforaba a Tobías con la mirada.—¿Tú? ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te gusta la casa?

—Si.. Esta genial ¡Ridículamente grande! Creo que me perderé aquí.

Desmond río, la mucama regresó con el café unos cuantos panecillos.—Gracias

La mujer asintió y se marchó.

—¿Qué tal si damos una vuelta y compramos algo? Christopher puede venir con nosotros.

—¡Si~!—Gritó el pequeño alfa colocándose de pié en su silla.—¡Salir!

La ceja de Tobías tembló.—Lamentablemente será imposible, Severus y yo saldremos dentro de poco.

Desmond no le prestó atención, sacó de su bolsillo unas llaves y se las tiro a Severus, el cual las agarró como pudo.—Te he comprado una chalet.

—¿Chalet?—Repitió sin entender el omega.—¿Eso es…?—Preguntó, odiaba cuando no sabía las cosas que le preguntaban.

—Es una especie de cabaña para ir de vacaciones en una zona muy segura dentro de los bosques a las fueras de la ciudad.—Le comentó el alfa mientras observaba con superioridad a Tobías.

Tobías arrugo el gesto, odiaba a ese maldito tipo.—¿Severus?—Murmuró como si estuviera preguntándole que decidiría.

El omega se mordió los labios mientras pensaba, sabía bien que Tobías quería pasar tiempo con él pero por otra parte tampoco quería ser grosero con su abuelo.—He.. Iré con Dess y en la noche saldremos sólo dos dos..—Le Murmuró a Tobías.

El alfa gruño, maldito viejo ¡Ojalá y se muriera!—Esta bien.

♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡

“están en el centro comercial”

Yesid apago la pantalla de su celular al recibir el mensaje que tanto quería. Había contratado a una persona para que siguiera a su abuelo. Ya habían pasado varios días desde que había visto a ese chico con su abuelo y aunque había tratado de encontrar información al respecto, nulas habían sido sus búsquedas. Manejo hasta el centro comercial que le habían indicado y los encontró, el chico de cabello negro cargaba a un pequeño niño muy parecido a él y mientras su abuelo observaba la vitrina de una de las tiendas.

El alfa trato ruidoso y decidió se acercó a estos, sabía bien que su abuelo se enojaria pero deseaba saber la verdad. Su abuelo siempre se mostró muy digno, y despreciaba a los hijos nacidos fuera del matrimonio, le escuchó decir un millar de veces que no metieran la pata y una sarta de estupideces.—¡Abuelo!—Casi gritó cuando lo hizo. Yesid fue capaz de observar la rabia en los ojos de su abuelo, el chico también se volteó a verle y el niño parecía dormir.

Severus se removió incómodo a un lado de Desmond cuando el chico se acercó, era un alfa mucho más alta que él.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Preguntó con molestia viéndole.

—Nada, sólo daba un paseo por el lugar y te vi ¿Por qué pones esa cara?—Le preguntó sonriente, Yesid observó al chico y estiró su brazo.—Un gusto, soy Yesid, nieto del malhumorado que tienes al lado ¿Tu quien eres?

El omega observó la mano extendida.—Mi nombre es Severus Snape.—Le contestó.

Yesid asintió, así que ese era su nombre.—¿Snape? Jamás había escuchado ese apellido en nuestro círculo ¿Eres algún familiar de nosotros? Porque jamás he escuchado tu nombre.

Desmond gruño.—¿Qué diablos quieres, Yesid? No se si lo notas pero estamos ocupados.

—Por Dios, abuelo ¿Por qué te molestas? Sólo estoy preguntando.—murmuró con cierta burla.—¿No estoy haciendo nada malo no es así?

Severus suspiró y observó a Desmond.—Creo que.. he.. me iré—Le murmuró al mayor.—¿Hablamos después?

El alfa asintió, y con molestia le observó marcharse.

—Te crees muy gracioso ¿No es así?—Murmuró el alfa al contrario.

—¿Dañe tu tiempo de padre e hijo?—Le preguntó.

Desmond le sonrió de oreja a oreja haciéndole sentir confundido.—Eres un estúpido.

♡●♡○♡○♡●♡●♡○♡○○

Yesid tomo asiento frente a su madre con el ceño fruncido, ese chico claramente era familiar de ellos pero no entendía el porqué su abuelo no quería admitirlo.—¿Qué sabes del hijo del abuelo? No me mientas, mamá.

Eileen respiro ruidoso.—¿Todavía sigues con ese tema, cariño?

—¿No te preocupa eso? ¿No te preocupa lo que pueda sentir la abuela?—Le preguntó.—Tiene que ser doloroso para ella.

Eileen cerró el libro que estaba leyendo ¿Debería decirle verdad?—Cuando.. yo era chica..—Le comenzó contar sin mirarle a los ojos.—Me enamoré un alfa de baja clase, su nombre era Tobías y no tardamos mucho en que nos hiciéramos novios, obviamente papá jamás aprobó ese noviazgo, yo no debía desperdiciar mi vida junto a un alfa que no tenía dinero y jamás me daría lo que yo merecía.

—típico de él, aún así ese bastardo tuvo un hijo con otra ¿No es así?—Preguntó Yesid con molestia sin embargo Eileen prosiguió.

—Mi papá inmediatamente hizo lo posible para separarnos.. Y lo logró pero.. sucedió algo que ni él ni yo habíamos planeado.—Susurró.—Yo estaba embarazada.

Yesid sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerlo.—¿Qué?—Casi ahogo un grito.—¿Mamá?

—Estaba embarazada y mi papá no aceptaría que ese niño arruinara mi vida, así que.. cuando el niño nació, mi padre envío al bebé con un empleado hasta donde Tobías y más nunca supe de él.—Le contó, las mejillas de Eileen se humedecieron.—No pude escoger su nombre, Ni siquiera le vi cuando nació, lo único que escuche fue su llanto al nacer.

Yesid bajo el rostro, su voz tembló.—¿C-cómo es su nombre?

—¿El nombre del chico? Se llama Severus, Severus Snape.

Yesid se sintió derrotado, recordó la voz de su abuelo llamándole estúpido.—¿Por qué nunca.. nunca me lo contaste?

—Se supone que nunca lo sabrías, tu padre.. me pidió que Severus firmará unos documentos para que el patrimonio que él y yo tenemos no corriera peligro, y que Enrique y tú vivieran sin problema alguno.

Yesid asintió.—¿Y él? ¿Y ese chico, el no tendría nada?—Preguntó.

—¿Severus? Jamás le pase dinero, lo único que le di través de mi padre fue un cheque por los años de manutención que jamás le pase. El no me conoce y yo jamás le he visto en persona..—Le confesó.—En cambio mi papá.. Le ha ayudado, no entiendo por lo que ha hecho pero se lo agradezco, Severus no había podido inscribirse en la Universidad, y no tenia dinero suficiente para mantenerse.

Yesid guardo silencio, podía escuchar la tristeza en la voz de su madre.—El tiene un hijo ¿Lo sabes?

—Si, papá me lo contó.—Le murmuró, la pelinegra se limpió las lágrimas y respiro profundo como si tratará de eliminar todas sus penas y sonrió.—¿Te gustaría comer algo delicioso?—Preguntó ya tratando de olvidar el tema.

Yesid asintió sin muchas ganas.

♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡

Severus tomó asiento sobre el regazo de su padre mientras sus labios se rozaban.—¿Iba en serio lo de follar?—Preguntó en un suspiró mientras se detenían. No habían salido pasear pero aprovecharían ese tiempo para estar juntos.

Tobías río.—¿Por qué no te pones esas batas que tanto me gustan?—Murmuró alzando su suéter y besando su pecho.

—¿Y qué luego entre Christopher y pregunte por que estoy sobre ti y si me duele?—Cuestión, ya había pasado en una ocasión.

Tobías enrojeció levemente.—Hubiéramos ido a un motel—Susurró, besándole nuevamente.—¿Sabes? Se me ha ocurrido una nueva idea.

Severus le sostuvo del rostro.—¿Y esa sería?

—Ir al jacuzzi y hacerlo ahí.

El omega de cabello largo río.—eres un maldito pervertido, Tobías Snape.

♡●♡○♡○♡○♡

BUENO

Ahora si, el último extra.

JAJAJSJAA

Las invito a leer el resumen de “lujuria" el nuevo Tobías x severus que subire. ♡


End file.
